Gwen's Wedding Date
by blissfulbeauty84
Summary: Guinevere Degrance is a smart, successful, beautiful, millionaire and CEO of a major corporation. She is adored by her family, friends, employees and coworkers her life is perfect. After the news of her little sister's wedding, Gwen decides to end her friends with benefits relationship in hopes of finding real love, little does she know this wedding will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1: Big News

**_Chapter 1: Big News_**

**Author's Note: Somehow the first author's note didn't save so I had to update this chapter and repost it. This story is inspired by the movie The Wedding Date. This story will most likely not follow the same storyline as the movie and I'll add my own different take on this romcom classic.**

In her whirlpool bathtub Guinevere Degrance soaked and relaxed away the stress from a very long workday weekend. Her aroma therapy candles flickered silently and infused her bathroom with the calming scents of vanilla and lavender. After bathing and about thirty minutes of soaking she wrapped herself in a towel and dried her body off. Covering her self in her plush bathrobe she walked over to her vanity cabinet and began putting on deodorant when she iPhone buzzed and binged with a text message.

Lover Boy: What_ are you wearing?_

She giggled at the message.

"He's been messing with my phone again. Lover Boy?"

Well she only wearing a bathrobe. _Nothing._ She texted back.

LB: I_ hope you're at home and not running around town nude. LOL_

_Of course not. I just got out of the tub._

LB: When_ are_ you_ coming over?_

I_ need to get ready so about 30 minutes._

LB: I_ want 2 X you._

She smiles setting her phone down and applying her favorite flavored body powder and lotion, he loves this stuff she smiles to her self. She rushes to her massive walk-in closet trying to decide on what to wear. _I need something nice. Something hot._ She picks out a short peach cut out mini dress. _Naw to slutty._ She decides and replaces it with a black dress with a rhinestone embellishment and a seductive low plunging neckline, showing off just the right amount of cleavage. It's short and fits her body like a glove but it's not too revealing. She styles her beautiful mocha-colored curls high on her head letting a few spirals dangle down her neck. Afterwards she applies her makeup and pairs her dress with a pair of silver rhinestone t-strap stilettos.

Her phone rings this time." Someone's eager." She laughs and then she picks up the phone to see who's calling.

"Oh, it's Freya I wasn't expecting her." She hits the accept button on her phone." Hey sis."

"Gwennie hey. Listen I have some news I couldn't wait until morning can you buzz me up?"

_Freya never calls me this late. God I hope nothings wrong._ "Um yeah sure come on up."

"Okay thanks we'll be right there."

"We?"

Guinevere worried the time it took Freya and whoever she had brought with her up to her penthouse apartment. She had always worried about her little sister. Guinevere and Freya were not sisters by birth but, Guinevere had loved and looked after Freya almost like she was her own daughter since the day she came home. Her father Thomas died when she was just two years old her brother Elyan was five when it happened. Their father Thomas was killed by a drunk driver, Guinevere's mother Elaine, was so grief stricken she couldn't focus on taking care of Guinevere and Elyan. It wasn't until a few months later when she met a recent widower name Arnold and his infant daughter Freya that Elaine was able to put her and her young families life back together again.

There was a knock at the door and Guinevere opened the door to see her sister Freya and her boyfriend Merlin. They were both grinning like idiots so she assumed something amazing had happened. Breathing a sigh of relief that nothing awful had occurred.

"Come on in you guys." She hugs and kisses Freya and Merlin on the cheeks.

"Looking hot sis. Where are you going?" Freya asks.

"Gwen you look lovely." Merlin replies.

"Thank you, well I was headed out actually when you called. So what's going on?"

Freya is literally jumping up and down like a bunny when she lifts her hand and shows of the remarkable 10 carat diamond solitaire on her ring finger.

"OMG!" Guinevere screams. "You proposed, Merlin! Ahhhhhhh!

"Ahhhhhh!" Freya screams.

They are screaming and jumping around like obsessed fangirls. Merlin is watching their excited behavior with amusement. Once their screaming subsides the sisters are hugging each other laughing Freya and Guinevere grab Merlin bringing him into the group hug. Creating a nice Merlin sandwich as the two sisters scream and giggle like school girls.

"You gotta tell me all the details." Guinevere states as she heads to the kitchen. "We should celebrate. Oh I have champagne. I supposed you told mom and Arnie." Guinevere's nickname for Arnold.

"Yes we called them as soon as we were leaving the restaurant. I didn't get a chance to call Elyan yet. Do you know what time it is in Tokyo?"

"No I 'm sure of their time difference. Either way you know how hard it is to get in touch with E-Smoove these days."

Elyan their big brother was also known as E-Smoove to the entire world. He was a multi-grammy winning singer and R&B songwriter. He had won countless awards for his platinum winning albums. He was man of the year and one of the most desired men in the world. His sex appeal was increased when he announced to the world he was the first perpetual bachelor that he would never marry and settle down. Obviously driving every obsessed woman in the world insane trying to seduce him into bed or marry him, it was never the later.

"I would like him to sing at the wedding. Do you think he would?"

"Oh I'm sure he'd love that. What song did you have in mind?"

Merlin smiles as one of E-Smoove's songs pops into his head. "How about one of the songs from his new album?"

"What?" Both Guinevere and Freya ask simultaneously.

"Spread Em, Give you all my loving, Push into you?"

" No, there is no way my brother is singing that at my wedding. As a matter of fact he can't sing anything from him album."

Guinevere laughs. "Seriously Merlin I pretty sure none of Elyan hit songs are wedding appropriate."

Merlin shrugs. "Just a suggestion ladies. And by the way E-Smoove's Oral Penetration is a platinum hit all over the world."

She returns to the living room with three glasses and pours champagne for all of them. She takes a seat opposite her sister and her future brother in law.

"Hold on there's something I need to take care of first just a sec ok." She pulls out her cell phone and sends a text.

_Freya and Merlin are here they just got engaged. This might take a little longer than I expected. I should be there within the hour._

Freya starts to tell her about how Merlin proposed and where they were and how romantic the proposal was. She even starts to tear up as she recalls her expression and the look in Merlin's eyes as he professed his love for her and that he never wanted to be apart from her. Freya and Merlin talk to her about what they their wedding to be like and that they want to get married in the Hampton's at Merlin's family summer home. They also ask Guinevere to be the Maid of honor and to plan everything. The wedding is set for a little over a year from now but they haven't set a concrete date yet.

Minutes later Guinevere's phone buzzes with a text message.

_LB: Tell the happy couple congrats. And I want an invite!_

She laughs reading his message.

"Is that him?" Freya asks.

"He has a name Freya and yes it's him as you put it. He wants to know if he gets and invite to the wedding?"

"Of course Merlin and him have been friends for years."

Guinevere opens her message icon and sends a reply text.

_You're invited to the wedding._

_LB: Yes I love weddings. I bet you'd look hot in a bridesmaid dress._

Laughs at his last text and puts her phone away.

Freya eyes her sister warily." Will you be coming to the wedding together?"

"I don't know you know how he loves weddings, probably not, why?"

"Well I just thought given you relationship and-" She stutters nervously.

"God Frey, were friends and we have a no strings attached relationship. You don't have to be so weird, it's 2013 afterall."

"Sorry I just feel like he using you."

"This relationship works for both of us. We both benefit from this, nobody's using anybody else."

"I know I just worry about you sometimes."

"Hey I'm the big sister I'm supposed to be worrying about you." She laughs sitting down on the sofa hugging her sister. They all chat a little while longer and Merlin and Freya leave.

Guinevere is about to head for the door when she remembers she left her purse up stairs. She sends another text.

_I'm coming b there in 15._

_LB: Not yet but u will b soon!_

"Oh he's so nasty." She laughs as he reads his text.

She places her cell phone on the counter and heads up stairs to her bedroom. finding her purse on the night side table she picks it up grabs a light jacket out her closet and heads for the door. That's when she hears it. An ominus sound of warning and foreboding danger.

Dun dun.

"Shit."

Dun dun.

"Please no."

Dun dun, dun dun dun

"Oh crap, Jaw's theme! I really don't need this right now. Please just hand up."

The Jaw's theme song continues and with a loud sigh, Guinevere reluctantly answers her phone.

"Hi mom.'

"Gwen darling how are you I trust you've heard the news. Our little Freya is getting married."

"Yes mom I know Freya and Merlin were just here not to long ago.'

"Yes I am so happy for them but I am so worried about you. You should have been the one to get married first."

_Oh here it comes._ Guinevere thought glumly. _This is what she wants to talk about why I'm not married yet._

"Listen mom I would love to chat but I have a date I need to go can we talk about this later?"

"Oh pushing your mother away so callously. You going to see that man again for sex aren't you?"

"Mother!" Guinevere switches her phone over to speaker phone and sends another text message.

_On the phone with mommy dearest. Help!_

_LB: Ouch I feel for you, take a long as you need. _

"Oh why Lord what I did do wrong? All I want is grandchildren but both my babies seem bent on never making that come true."

_Oh here comes the guilt trip. This is why I ignore your calls. _Gwen thinks.

"Mom listen Freya and Merlin are getting married I sure their quite capable of having you some grandchildren."

"Oh you know it's not the same. Now if I were Freya's_ real_ mother then you and Elyan could do whatever you wanted to do but, it doesn't work that way it seems. I would just like to know that your father's legacy will live on."

_Oh that's a low blow mom. _Guinevere thinks bitterly.

"Mom I really need to go. I don't want to argue okay I'm not doing this with you right now."

"Guinevere Esmerelda Degrance you need to think about your life and what you want. Your're 32 years old most of your friends are either married, engaged or dating someone serious. I just want my three babies to be happy and have all the love and joy in the world. Freya has found her happiness but you and Elyan seem intent on chasing empty dreams. Don't break your poor mother's heart."

Guinevere sighs. "Mother we can talk later okay."

"And I know it's been hard since Lance.."

She interrupts her mother. "Don't say his name please."

"Fine Gwen you know Arnold and I love you don't you?"

"Of course mom I love you both I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye sweetie."

The call disconnects. Guinevere sets her phone down and rubs the sides of her temples her head now throbbing from a mom induced migraine.

"What I am I doing? Is mom right, I am I wasting my time. I haven't consider getting back into another serious relationship. Am I even ready to put myself back out there? I don't know anymore."

She picks up her phone sliding off her high heels she clicks the contacts icon and dials the number she is looking for. The phone rings a few time and finally a male voice answers.

"Esmerelda!"

"Hey Gwaine." Guinevere says sadly.

Gwaine O'Connor. Gwen thinks as she answers the phone. The only person who insists on calling her by her middle name surely just to irritate her. Gwaine and Gwen meet about a year ago and hit it off instantly. He was attracted to her she was attracted to him, they became instant friends. After the Lance situation Gwen wasn't ready for another serious relationship, it turns out Gwaine was looking for a serious relationship either and so their friends with benefits relationship began.

"Oh that bad huh?"

"Worst. I got the whole marriage and grandchildren talk. Oh and not to mention a guilt trip about my father's legacy."

"Wow she really pulled out all the stops for this time."

She takes a deep breath and blows out softly. "Listen I don't think I can come over tonight."

"Oh should I come over there then?"

"No I just don't feel up to it tonight."

"Oh, okay well that's alright should we reschedule?"

"I don't know Gwaine, I just don't know. I mean what are we doing? Are you still gonna want me 5, 10 years from now? How long can we keep this up?"

Gwaine remains silent for a while then he finally speaks up. "Gwen our friendship is more important to me than anything. We agreed to be friends with benefits but we both knew it was only temporary."

"Yeah I don't want us to lose our friendship it's special to me." Gwen states.

"Me too. So I guess this is it? I am sad to close the chapter on this part of our relationship but you know I only want what's best for you. We agreed to stop whenever it didn't feel right. I am always here for you if you need anything. I mean _anything."_

"Gwaine." She says laughing.

"But in all seriousness we had fun though, I certainly enjoyed the_ rides_."

"You mean you enjoyed the ride, Gwaine."

"Well I enjoyed the ride but, I enjoyed your rides."

"You're such a freak!"

"And that why you love me." He says laughing. "So are we still on for lunch in two weeks?"

"Yeah of course. I mean if you still want to."

"Gwen I told you this changes nothing between us we'll always be friends."

"Okay I'll see you later then."

"Yeah goodnight Gwen, unless you want to give it one more ride for old times."

"Goodnight Gwaine."

"Can't blame a guy for trying. Goodnight Gwen."

She ends the call and turns her phone off for the night. "I've made the right choice. I could never even consider a serious relationship while having casual sex with Gwaine. But what now there's so much to do my little sister is getting married. I've got a wedding to organise that should keep me occupied."


	2. Chapter 2: Friends with Benefits?

_**Chapter 2: Friends with Benefits?**_

**One Year Later, Two Weeks Till the Wedding**

Guinevere Degrance is seated at her desk fixing her hair, her mocha-colored curls are pinned back into a bun, but as always a few unruly curls always manage to escape her hair pins. She is in her office going over some last minute wedding details for her sister's big day. She just needs to call her brother Elyan to confirm when he'll be flying in. She picks up her office phone and dials her brother the phone rings five times before he answers the phone.

"Hello?" He says sleepily from the other side of the phone.

"Hey Elyan it's Gwen."

"Hey sis what's up?"

"Were you asleep?"

"No." He lies. "I been up a while."

"God you are a terrible liar. Anyway I need to confirm what time are you flying in?"

"Um I'm not sure. Hold on a sec." He turns away from the phone and calls out for his assistant questioning his flight plan.

"Okay my plane should arrive about noon four days before the wedding."

"That sounds perfect. Well, I have your room booked at the hotel and I have a list of approved songs you can choose to sing at the wedding."

"Approved songs? You and Freya don't trust me to be appropriate?" He asks pretending to have his feelings hurt.

"Absolutely not! That's why we made a list."

Gwen gazes up from her desk to see a tall slender woman with raven-black hair and ivory skin with bright red lipstick standing outside her door. Morgana Le Fay Gwen's best friend since high school, and the company's investment strategist and accountant at Degrance Dynamics knocks at her open office door and Gwen bids her to enter.

"That's just wrong." Elyan says laughing.

"Well you'll survive I gotta go. I love you and I'll see you soon."

Morgana chips in. "Hey is that E-Smoove?"

Elyan laughs hearing Morgana's voice. "Tell Morgana I said hi and that she'll always be my baby girl." He says playfully.

Gwen rolls her eyes and says. "Elyan says hi and that you'll always be his baby girl."

"Aww he's so sweet. Tell him um, oh tell him that he'll always be my big daddy." Morgana responds with a smile.

Gwen scoffs. "There is no way in hell I saying that to my brother!"

"What?" Elyan asks from the phone. "What did she say?"

"Nothing." Gwen lies.

Morgana walks over to Gwen's desk and smiles. "Fine I'll tell him myself." She hits the speaker phone button on the phone.

"Hey Big Daddy!" Morgana says.

"Morgana what's up baby girl? How you been?" He asks.

"Good really good actually I ..." Morgana is cut off.

Gwen interrupts. "I have work to do, so um you too need to catch up later. Wrap it up!"

"Oh bossy!" Elyan teases.

"She always like this I think she needs to get laid." Morgana suggests, and her and Elyan laugh.

"Okay this call is over. Goodbye Elyan." Gwen commands.

"Later Big Daddy." Morgana adds irritating Gwen.

"Bye sis. Bye Morgana." Elyan laughs as he gets off the phone.

Gwen rolls her eyes at Morgana. "Really, do the two of you really have to act like that?"

Morgana feigns hurt. "What do you mean?"

Gwen is staring daggers at her friend.

"Oh alright it's just a bit of fun. You know I'll always have a special place in my heart for your brother."

Gwen rolls her eyes again. "I know but still. Everytime the two of you get together y'all always act up."

"You just need to lighten up. I love Elyan he was my first after all."

"I know but it still doesn't mean I want to talk about it."

"And my second, third, fourth." She sighs wistfully reminiscing. "And my fifth, sixth and.."

"Enough! I get it you and my brother got it on a lot, it doesn't mean I want to hear about it."

Morgana laughs at her friend she loves seeing her flustered. " Oh come on Gwennie you know I love you."

"Shut up Morgana." Gwen says trying to keep her face serious until the both burst with laughter. "Flirting with my brother what would your girlfriend think?"

Morgana shrugs as if she doesn't care. "Morgause understands my need to keep our relationship cool, so we agreed to keep our relationship open. And she also understands that I am still very much attracted to men."

"And how does that work again?" Gwen asks.

"Morgause is a lesbian and I am bi. She can hook up with other people and so can I as long as we let each other know first."

"Uh huh." Gwen says unconvinced.

"Oh judgements from lil miss friends with benefits?" Morgana says with a grin.

"That was over a year ago. And I haven't hooked up with Gwaine or anyone else in year."

"Oh see I knew it. I knew you needed to get laid. A year. No wonder you've been such a bitch lately."

Gwen gasps and says. "Oh that rich coming from the sluttish woman I know."

"Hey I never denied it. Besides you could learn a few tricks from me."

"Whatever." Gwen smiles laughing at her friend. "Oh do you have those earnings reports?"

"Got them right here boss." She hands Gwen the documents and they discuss the strategies for their next earning quarter.

Twenty minutes into the reports, a knock at the door brings their attention to Gwen's personal assistant Mithian. Mithian is a lot shorter than Morgana, she has the same ivory complexion and her hair is dark brown and wavy but she keeps it pulled back into a ponytail.

"There's a call for you Ms. Degrance." Mithian states.

"Oh who is it?" Gwen questions.

"Um he wouldn't say. I tried to get a name but he refused to give his. What should I do with the call?"

Gwen thinks for a moment who would be calling her and not leave their name.

"Send the call through please."

"Yes Ms. Degrance."

"And Mithian call me Gwen." She corrects.

"Yes M- Gwen." Mithian says smiling.

Mithian returns to her desk and sends the call to Gwen's office. The lights on Gwen's phone flashes and she clicks the call over to speaker.

"Hello this is Guinevere Degrance." She answers the phone.

"Esmerelda!" A voice calls from the phone.

Gwen can't help the smile that comes to her face. Morgana gives her a cheeky grin nodding her head up and down.

"Hi Gwaine." Gwen replies dryly.

"Hey come on Esmerelda is that anyway to treat and old friend?"

Gwen laughs. "Alright hello Gwaine." She says in a mockingly sweet voice. "Whatever can I do for you today?"

"Ha ha funny. I want to take you to lunch today, do you have any plans?"

"Um well I um yes I'm going to lunch with Morgana today at noon."

Morgana's mouth drops open in shock. "Gwen we don't-" Morgana starts.

Gwen mouths the words _shut up now_ silencing Morgana, and she doesn't say another word.

"Oh that's too bad. Well how about dinner Gwen I know you don't have any dinner plans." Gwaine says hopefully.

"Actually she doesn't." Morgana speaks up refusing to look at Gwen on purpose. When Morgana finally glances at her friend she sees her mouth the words _I'm going to kill you._

"Hey is that Morgana? How are you?" He asks.

"Pretty good how bout yourself?" Morgana replies.

"I can't complain. So you still into women then?" He questions.

"You have absolutely no tact you know that!" Gwen says frustrated.

"Sorry." He apologizes but he continues to laugh.

"How is it that I got landed with the two most annoying people in the world as my best friends?" She wonders.

"Bad luck?" Gwaine suggests.

"Karma. definitely karma." Morgana observes.

"Anyway what time do you want to get dinner?" He asks.

"I don't know if I feel up to dinner tonight." She admits.

"Aw come on Esmerelda when was the last time we hung out?"

"Last weekend we meet up with your friends from work at that nightclub? Gwen states.

"Yeah I know that but when was the last time me and you hung out? Alone."

Gwen thinks about and she doesn't really remember things have been so busy with work and Freya's wedding.

Gwaine breaks her train of thought. "If you have to think about it's been too long. What time do you get off work?"

Gwen breathes out. "I should be finished here about six." She tells him checking her schedule.

"Say yes Gwen, I will call and get us a table at the Italian place you love downtown." He tells her.

"Oh Giovanni's, sounds good. I'll see you there at seven."

Morgana calls out."Goodbye Gwaine."

"Bye Morgana. See you later Gwen."

"Okay bye."Gwen hangs up the phone.

Morgana is staring at her watching her every move. Gwen is busy filing the earnings report to notice her friends strange behavior.

Gwen finally looks up surprised to find her best friend smiling like an idiot. "What is it?" She ask confused.

"So what are you wearing for tonight?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Gwen looks down at the two piece navy blue pinstripe pant suit she is wearing. The pinstripe color is a pale lavender so she's paired it with a lovely lace trimmed lavender camisole. She thinks she looks fantastic the pants are wide legged and stylish what is Morgana talking about.

"I'm working my Olivia Pope office wear glam. I'm a gladiator in a suit. I know I look good, damn good."

"Well yeah I'm you look great fantastic for the office but for a date. You should change."

"It's not a date Morgana. It's dinner, dinner between two friends."

"Uh huh."

"Don't you have some work to do?"

"Oh fine I can take a hint."

"Good now get out." She says playfully.

Morgana gets up from Gwen chair and heads back for her office. At the doorway she pauses and turns back to her friend.

"Sushi."

Gwen looks up at Morgana not hearing what she said. "What was that?" She asks.

"Sushi." Morgana states again.

"Girl what are you talking about?"

"For lunch I'd like sushi."

Gwen thinks for a moment. Sushi does sound good. "Yeah that sounds really good."

"And you're paying since it was your idea." Morgana says laughing as she leaves Gwen's office.

"Fine." Gwen laughs.

* * *

**_Just Dinner_**

Gwen arrives at Giovanni's about 25 minutes later than she expected traffic was hell. She did not take Morgana's advice and change clothes because she was certain that this was not a date. Just two friends getting some grub. Two buds going for some chow or at least that is what she told herself.

When she arrived she could see Gwaine had already been seated at their table and he waved over to her as she followed the waiter over to their table. She takes her seat and Gwaine smiles at her sweetly.

"Gwen you're running late. I thought you stood me up." He says pretending to be hurt.

"Sorry traffic was crazy. I honestly thought I could make it out in time.

"That's okay you're here now."

"Yeah." She says slightly put off by the look he's giving her. "What's wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing's wrong. You just look great."

She returns his smile. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."

They order dinner and continue with talking as they nibble on bread sticks. A few minutes later the waiter returns with their orders. Gwen choose a Caesar salad and a half order of lasagna and Gwaine eats a steak medium rare with veggies. The dinner is amazing and Gwaine offers her desert he declines stating that she is stuffed. He calls for the check and the waiter returns Gwen pulls out her wallet to pay for her part of the meal.

"Gwen I invited you out. Put your money away."

"But I don't mind I can..."

He cuts her off. "I'm paying I told you I'm paying. Don't be so stubborn all the time Gwen."

"Fine." She mutters putting her wallet back inside her purse.

They leave the restaurant and he walks her to her car opening the door for her. She thanks him and buckles her seat belt.

"I'll follow you home." He tells her and she tells him it's not necessary but he insists.

They arrive at her penthouse apartment in a few moments and she stops in front of the parking garage.

"Thanks Gwaine I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Oh I'm not going yet. What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't see you up to your door at least." He says grinning.

"Gwaine honestly you really don't have to."

"I know I just want to make sure you're safe."

"Gwaine I live in the safest most expensive apartments in the city. I'm pretty sure it's safe."

"It would help me sleep better knowing you made it to your door safe." He states giving her his most sincere smile.

"Okay Gwaine come on."

They both pull into the parking garage laughing and talking all the way up to her apartment. Gwen greets the buildings security guard, Earl and her nods his head with a smile as the couple heads to the elevators. They have to quiet down because it's almost 11:30 and she doesn't want to hear complaints from her neighbors across the hall.

"Thank you for a lovely night Gwaine. We should do this again soon."

"Yeah I'd like that." He says suprising Gwen pulling her into an unexpected hug which she returns. Then she pats him on the back and he lets her go but he doesn't move away so she steps back a bit.

"Gwaine it everything alright?"

"Well I was just thinking about us."

"What about us?" She asks.

He leans in closer and step back a bit.

"Well I have to tell you in your ear nosy neighbors."

She stares at him suspiciously as he approaches her.

"I miss us Gwen. I know you remember, because I can't forget." He whispers deep and low in her ear sending shivers up her spine. If she didn't have so much self-control she probably would have moaned out loud.

"Because I can stop thinking about you Gwen. How good you feel, how good I can make you feel, how good you make me feel."

She places her hands on his chest to push him back staring into his eyes. "Gwaine we've been over this. Are you ready for a serious relationship? Because I am. That's what I want a committed, serious, long term relationship."

He pulls away from her a bit to stand up straight. " Well no but we could take our time together."

"And do what exactly? Have endless amounts of sex while you tell me that you need more time. Or that you're not ready for a commitment yet. "

"Sounds pretty good actually. What's wrong with just sex. We have great sex, amazing sex." He wiggles his eyebrows.

She rolls her eyes at him. This is the fifth time he has brought up the subject to rekindle their friends with benefits relationship. But he has never tried to seduce her before.

"This isn't working is it?"

"Nope."

"Damn."

"We discussed this before."

"Alright Gwen no more trying to seduce you. But I mean look at you." He looks her body up and down lingering over her thick hips, thighs and her full breasts. "Sexy as ever, you can't blame a guy for trying."

"Thank you but I am glad you know when to give up." She says with a smile. "Good night Gwaine."

"Good night Gwen."

She turns the key to her door and enters her apartment closing it rather quickly behind her. He tried to seduce me I can't believe it. Gwaine is a nice guy an awesome friend and well amazing in bed. But I need more than just great sex. She thinks leaning her head against the door. She hears some shuffling outside and she looks through the peephole Gwaine is still there.

"Gwaine get off my door." She laughs watching him leaning against her door, through the peephole.

"Okay okay I going." He says with a sly grin.

She opens the door a little as she watches him walk away. _One night couldn't hurt anyone. Just one more night._

"Gwaine." She calls his name and he comes running back to her.

"Yes Gwen?" He says eyeing her expectantly.

She grabs him by the collar of his jacket pulling him close to her." Boy, get in here." She says with a devilish smile.

"Your wish is my command! Damn I love it when you get all bossy." He says as he closes the door behind him and he works to disrobe her.

"Just one more night."She moans as he roams his hands over her body.

"Okay."

Kissing her passionately his sticks his tongue in her mouth and she releases the moan she has been restraining. He bites his lower lip in excitement and growls, planting hot wet kisses down her neck. He quickly removes her blazer and tosses it somewhere on the floor, exposing her bare shoulders kissing her collarbone and shoulders. Pinned against the door she slips her hands underneath his shirt tracing that toned abdomen she's so familiar with, she yank the shirt over his head barely breaking the kisses he languishing on her body. Her skin feels hot and her clothes feel to heavy against her sensitive flushed skin, the need to remove them is overpowering.

"Oh Gwaine."

"Gwen."

" Oh, Gwen."

"Gwen."

"Gwen!"

Gwen snaps out of her trance to find Morgana staring down at her. Gwaine is calling her name from the speaker phone.

"Oh sorry Gwaine what was that?" She apologizes.

"I said say yes Gwen, I will call and get us a table at the Italian place you love downtown." He tells her.

"Oh Giovanni's does sound good but I have some calls to make overseas, and I need to get up really early in the morning."

"Well some other time then?"

"Yeah some other time thanks for the offer."

"Any time we'll talk later okay."

"Sure, later Gwaine."

"Bye Gwaine." Morgana calls out.

"Bye girls." Gwaine replies.

Gwen hangs up the phone and breathes out a sigh of relief. Morgana is watching her but she says nothing. Gwen knows that a dinner with Gwaine would have never been just a dinner with friends. Since ending their sexual relationship over a year ago, Gwaine has offered to rekindle their connections but Gwen has told him that for her to find the love she wants she can keep having casual sex with him.

"So?" Morgana says.

Gwen gives her the don't go there look and Morgana raises her hands in surrender. Changing the subject Gwen asks. "How about sushi for lunch?"

"Oh I have wanted sushi all week. That sounds perfect."

**WHAT? Gwen and Gwaine didn't hook up I know plot twist. It caught me off guard too. I was amazed but honestly I don't write my stories they always seem to write me. Gwen's a smart girl she wouldn't walk into a trap like that, just dinner, lol come on guys. Anyway this chapter left me with some serious Gwanevere feels. So to make it up to you lovelies I have written a smutty one-shot called _Keep it casual , it's a prequel to Gwen's Wedding Date ,_to satisfy those Gwen/Gwaine emotions. ENJOY!**


	3. Chapter 3: Return of the EX

**Chapter 3: Return of the Ex**

_**Nine days until the Wedding**_

It's Thursday night and Gwen has prepared a small bowl of popcorn and a glass of red wine. She's packed everything her trip to the Hampton's for her little sister's wedding. With everything taken care of she finally has sometime to herself. Sometime to relax and watch her favorite tv show. Getting cozy on the couch she turns on her tv and the announcer's voice can be heard.

"Coming up next ABC's Scandal." The tv announces, soon the shutter of multiple camera flashes can be heard as the show begins.

Suddenly her cell phone rings, pausing the DVR she answers the call patiently. Swiping the phone without bothering to look at whose calling she answers the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Gwennie." Her sister Freya replies.

"Hey Frey, what's going on?"

"Well, there are is someone else we need to add to the guest list."

"Okay well any last-minute guest I'm sure we can accommodate them, just give their names to Mithian, she's handling the guest list."

"Oh well um you see I uh already did that."

"Oh so what's wrong?"

"Well this guest I thought you should know about in personally."

"Um okay." Gwen is nervous now. "Who is it?"

"It's Lance."

Gwen doesn't speak. She can't she couldn't possibly form words even if her throat hadn't instantly dried up. Lance was coming to the wedding but he declined his reservation month's ago. Why was this happening.

"Gwennie? Gwen?"

"Yeah I'm here Frey."

"Gwen please belive me Merlin and I tried everything we could to keep Lance his parents are really closes friends with Merlin's. There was nothing we could do, Lance suddenly rescheduled everything last minute and contacted Merlin's folks that he would be coming to the wedding with a plus one."

A date Lance had a date. It was bad enough that she would have to see him again. But to see him with someone else probably a girlfriend would be unbearable.

"Oh I see." I all Gwen can say.

"He's married Gwen, the plus one is his wife."

Gwen remains silent processing the situation. Not only did she have to face Lance again but it seems that after their painful and sudden break-up he had moved on with his life quite easily. Gwen wasn't sure what hurt most that fact that she hadn't moved on completely or that Lance had.

"Are you okay Gwen?"

"Um. Yeah It's fine. I'm fine."

"Oh well, there's something else." She pauses not sure about her sister state.

_I'm not sure how much bad news I can take tonight._ Gwen thinks nervously. "WHAT! What's going on?"

"Well it's George, Merlin's cousin."

"What happened?"

"He's okay but he's been in an accident. Snowboarding he broke both his legs."

"Oh my God! Are you sure he's okay."

"Oh yeah he's fine but in his state he won't be able to fulfill his duties as Merlin's best man.

"Oh crap he was the best man. Do you and Merlin have anyone else who could replace him?"

"No we couldn't think of anyone who wasn't already part of the wedding."

"Oh that's too bad."

"Well with Lance turning out to make the wedding it was such short notice.."

"Freya don't say it. Please don't tell me Lance is the best man now."

Freya remains silent, she has just unloaded a huge amount of drama on her sister all at once. " Hey Gwen Merlin's parents made Lance the best man. You'll only have to be around each for a little while."

Gwen still has not said anything. How bad could this night get. One Lance is coming back. Two Lance is coming to the wedding with his wife. Three Lance is now the best man who means that he and Gwen will be spending a bit of time to together.

"Gwen. Gwen are you sure you're okay?" Freya asks interrupting Gwen's thoughts.

"Sure I'm just a little shocked that's all. I'm fine."

"Gwen I can come over if you need me."

"Hey I'm your big sister. I'm supposed to be taking care of you." She laughs but she doesn't mean it, and Freya laughs with her.

"Okay if you're sure. I'll see you in a few days okay."Freya says glumly.

"Okay and don't worry about me I'm fine really. You're getting married to a great guy be happy."

"Alright sis I love you."

"Love you back Frey, bye."

"Bye Gwen."

The call disconnects and Gwen is temporarily stunned. Lance was coming back into her life, she wasn't ready. Worst of all he had apparently moved on, as if their relationship was just dust in the wind. See stared at the tv screen but the images didn't register. At that moment she had her own problems she would record Scandal and watch it when her own life was less dramatic. Her mind wandered back to Lance and the night their relationship went to hell.

* * *

_**Five Years Ago**_

Covered in sweat from a long run on the jogger's trail, Gwen returns to the apartment she shares with her boyfriend Lance. Opening the door Gwen goes to the kitchen opening the fridge to get a cool drink of water. She looks around her boyfriend's apartment it was messy as usual but since moving in with Lance she had helped him keep it somewhat cleaner. Gwen and Lance had been dating for about two years and he had insisted on her moving into his place about a year ago.

Their relationship had progressed slowly starting with them talking for about a year before he actually asked her out. They first date was very awkward and she could tell that he was very nervous. They watched a movie and had dinner afterward. They didn't really talk much during dinner he mostly just started at her. It kinda creeped her out at first but as they began to become more comfortable around each other she just took it as one of his ways. She had introduced Lance to her sister and brother, both seemed to like him. So after about a year of dating her mother wanted to meet Lance.

Her mother and Lance hit it off instantly. They had many things in common they even exchanged numbers. There were often a few times that Gwen would enter a room and Lance would be on the phone in a deep conversation with her mother. Which sometimes unnerved her but at least they get along. Her mother was happy with her choice of boyfriend for once, no criticism. And when they moved in together she could swear her mother was already planning the wedding.

Gwen smiles thinking about how perfect her life is. She has just started a great job, she has a wonderful boyfriend, well an okay boyfriend, he can be a arrogant jerk sometimes, often forgetting her birthday and practically any event that is important to her, but he's okay most of the time, her life was great she couldn't ask for anything more. She walked to the bathroom and undressed placing her dirty clothes in the hamper she hops in the shower and washes her hair. The warm water and steam feels amazing on her skin, she lather up and rinse away all traces of sticky sweat, as she dries off.

Today was their second anniversary and she hadn't heard from him all day not even a call or or text during his lunch break. Was it too much to ask for a considerate boyfriend? Maybe she was too picky. Perhaps she excepted too much. She didn't to be treated like a queen, just a man who actually acted like he cared about someone other than himself. Her entire family adored Lance especially her mother, maybe that was reason enough to stay together.

After dry her hair she wrapped a towel around her head and went to the bedroom to find a comfy pair of leggings, a slim tank top with a cute off the shoulder crop top layer over it. Digging into the bottom of her draw she finds her favorite pair of warm fuzzy shea butter infused socks and she slips them on her feet. She removes the towel from her head once most of the water has been dried out and heads to the kitchen in search of a bite to eat. She settles on the sofa for a small bowl of fresh blueberries and strawberries.

Once her bowl is empty she gets up and preparing to take her bowl back to the kitchen to wash it out. The sound of her cell phone ringing distracts her. The phone rings twice and she picks up the phone to see Lance's name on the screen. Smiling she answers the phone.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Listen tonight I'm taking you out for dinner, someplace special so dress up."

"Um okay."

"I 'll have to meet you there I won't be finished here until 7:30."

"Alright. Where are we going?"

"I've already set up reservations for us at Pierre's at 8."

"Oh. Fancy eating at Pierre's."

"Well it's a big night for us Gwen, I have something I have to ask you and I want it to be perfect."

Gwen can hardly contain her excitement, what in the world is he up to?

"Okay I'll see you there at 8, I love you." Gwen says.

"You too." Lance responds and he hangs up the phone.

Maybe he hasn't forgotten about their anniversary. Maybe he really does care. She thinks then she is suddenly nervous. Dinner at a nice restaurant was he, no would he, propose to her tonight on the day of their second anniversary? It is possible that she is completely over analyzing this. She definitely needed a second opinion.

Picking up her phone she dials her best friend Morgana, the phone rings only once before Morgana picks up.

"Hey girlie." Morgana answers the phone.

"Hey Morgs, listen I need your help."

"Sure anything, what's up?"

"Lance just called me. He's taking me out for dinner tonight at Pierre's."

"Oh fancy." Morgana says laughing.

"I know it's just that today is our two month anniversary and he said he had something he wanted to ask me."

"OH MY GOD!"

"You think?"

"Oh he's proposing he's proposing!"

"That's what I thought but.."

"But nothing tonight is the night I'm sure."

"Well maybe." Gwen says uncertain.

"What are you going to say?"

"I don't know we've never really talked about marriage. I care for Lance, I love him,and my family loves him, so yeah I would say yes if he asked me."

"Well then what are you worried about?"

"I'm not worried."

"Liar."

"Okay maybe a bit."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, just relax."

"Alright I will try."

"And call me afterwards I don't care what time it is. I better get all the details tonight."

"Okay bossy."

"Good luck tonight Gwen."

"Thanks Morgana I'll talk to you later."

"Okay later girl, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

**_Dinner at Pierre's_**

Gwen arrived at the restaurant at 7:45 and was promptly escorted to the table Lance had reserved for them. Lance was seated at the table in a nice pair of slacks and a dark blue blazer. The server pulled out a chair for Gwen and Lance stood up when she approached the table. Lance admired Gwen's body, she always looked great in anything she put on but tonight dressed in a burgundy sleeveless halter dress her skin practically glowed. She sat down and Lance say down after her taking a large gulp of water, she could tell he was nervous.

"Hi Gwen you look amazing."

"Thanks Lance you look nice too." She says with a smile.

He returns the smile and begins tapping his fingers on the table nervously. Gwen doesn't want him nervous so she tries to ease the conversation for him.

"How was your day?"

He looks up thankful for the distraction. He talks about his day. Then he asks her about her day also. After a few minutes of small talk he seem visibly relaxed now.

"You ready to order?" He asks.

"Sure."

She looks at the menu and orders a Caesar salad and a small pasta Lance orders a steak medium rare. Their food is brought to the table by a pretty blond girl. Who leans in a little too close to Lance Gwen doesn't say anything. Lance is a handsome guy and women are often throwing themselves at him often. What ticks her off is that Lance is staring off after this girl with Gwen right there.

"What was that?"

"What?" He asks ungluing his eye from the waitress ass.

"Never mind."

They experience several minutes of awkward silence and Gwen once again tries to steer the conversation back to somewhere pleasant.

"How was work?"

Lance smiles. "Well it's funny that you bring that up. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh what about?" Gwen asks slightly disappointed.

"Well I got a promotion today! They've offered me a job in Japan. with a home and a guaranteed seven digit salary each year.

"Wow. Japan that's really... um great."

"I know I told them we'd fly out next week."

"You told them what?"

"Well I told them about us I wasn't going to leave my girlfriend behind."

Gwen is fuming. If she could blow steam out of her ears like the cartoons she would have.

"How could you make such a life altering decision without discussing this with me?"

"What's the problem?"

"Wow you really don't get it. For someone so technology savvy you really are an idiot!"

"I thought you would be happy for me!"

"That's the point exactly! You did this for you, not for us!"

"Gwen I really don't see why you are so upset. For me, for us what's the difference."

"We are a couple, we should have talked about this first, did you have to make a choice today?"

"Well no but I didn't want the opportunity to pass me... Uh I mean us by."

"Nice try."

"What?"

"I need a moment."

"I don't know why your pissed off. It's not like your job is that important."

"What? Oh so now your insulting my career over yours."

"Gwen wait I didn't mean it like that."

"This dinner is over Lance!"

Gwen gets up from the table and doesn't even look back at Lance she she leaves the restaurant. He runs his hands through his hair clearly frustrated with himself and Gwen. How in the world did this conversation go wrong so quickly.

"Your dinner didn't go so well did it?"

Lance looks up and he is face to face with that cute blond waitress. " Understatement of the year."

"Sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop I could help but hear the conversation got pretty heated."

"That's okay."

"But if a handsome guy like you wanted to move me across the world I'd drop everything in a minute."

"Really?"

"Yeah she doesn't know what she's missing out on."

"I'm Lance."

"I'm Vivian, can I get you a drink?"

"Sure."

* * *

Gwen picks up her phone and dials Morgana while driving. Wiping tears from her eyes she tries to clear her throat._ Why am I crying? I don't know If I am sad or angry, well maybe a bit of both._

"Hey Gwen or should I say soon to be Mrs. Mendez?"

"No it's just Gwen I need to talk can I come over?"

"Oh of course girl."

Gwen arrives at Morgana's apartment in a few minutes. She knocks on the door and Morgana instantly opens the door letting her inside the apartment. Once inside Morgana tells Gwen to have and seat and she returns with drinks for both. Gwen recounts her dinner with Lance and she is interrupted a few times with the sounds of Morgana's growing anger.

"Do you think I overreacted?"

"Honestly I don't know I would have been pissed but perhaps you both need to calm down and talk it this out?"

"Yeah maybe. I'll try to call him." Gwen takes her phone out and calls Lance it rings several times and goes voicemail.

"He's not answering?" Morgana questions.

"No maybe he has it on silent."

They continue to talk and Gwen feels herself becoming calmer after talking to Morgana for about two hours. She has tried to call Lance three more times but each time it goes to voicemail. Feeling more level-headed she decides to go home and get things sorted out with Lance.

"If you need back up call me!" Morgana tells her as she leaves the apartment.

"Thanks girl but I'm sure that won't be necessary." She says laughing.

The drive home is nerve wrecking Gwen is calmer but what are she and Lance going to do now, If he still decides to go overseas how could they possibly make that work? Would she go with him? What about her career, her family and friends?

* * *

As she pulls into the parking lot of their apartment Gwen sees Lance's car parked in his usual spot. Climbing the stairs to their door she hears loud music blasting from the speaker system in their apartment. It's very loud surely their neighbors would be complaining soon. The loud music covers any sound of the door opening and closing she calls out for Lance but he doesn't answer surely he can't be sleep with all this noise. Walking back to their bedroom she finds Lance in bed but he's not alone. The flirt blond from the restaurant is naked and straddling him in their bed.

Gwen unplug the stereo.

"Oh my god!"

"Gwen!" Lance shouts jumping out of bed so suddenly that the naked blond flies off the bed.

"What the fuck?"

"Gwen it's not what it looks like,nothing happened, please believe me." He stands up walking over to her.

"Really because it looks like you are screwing some other woman in our bed. And your not even wearing a condom you selfish bastard!"

The blond rises off the floor and peeks over the side of the bed she at least has the decency to try and cover herself.

"You were working at the restaurant tonight!" Gwen exclaims charging at the semi naked woman who runs and hides in the bathroom.

"Gwen please it was a mistake. I'm sorry."

"Well which one was it? Nothing happened or you're sorry?"

"Gwen... I... um"

"Your a goddamn liar that's what you are! And to think I was coming home to apologize to you because I thought maybe I overreacted but now I really see who you are just a selfish arrogant bastard."

"Gwen please."

"We're done Lance, I'm not putting up with your shit anymore!"

"Gwen please wait."

Gwen grabs a few items of clothing from her dresser, stuffs them into an overnight bag and walks out the bedroom and grabbing her cell phone charger and a light jacket she heads out the front door.

"Gwen don't go please." Lance calls slipping on a pair of sweatpants.

"Why? You ruined everything Lance tonight was our two-year anniversary and you didn't even remember, but you never remember do you?"

Lance remained silent.

"After all this time together I thought maybe you could be better, boy was I wrong. You said tonight was going to be special."

"What tonight was special we could have moved overseas together. Start a life together, we still could."

"A life together as what exactly?"

"I was going to propose eventually. Wait is that what this is all about? Because I didn't ask you to marry me?"

"No it's not about that Lance. Yes I was expecting a proposal but I wouldn't been disappointed without one. This is about you time and time again thinking of only yourself, and I won't live like this anymore."

"Fine I'll give you a proposal. Will you marry me?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Worst proposal of all time! Good bye Lance. You'll be leaving in a week I'll be back in two to sell all our stuff and move out of the apartment, I can't stay here."

And with that Gwen walks down to her car puts her bags in the back seat and prepares to get in the car. You know those amazing break up songs Bust your windows by Jazmine Sullivan, Before he cheats by Carrie Underwood all these songs flash through her mind as she thought of the various way she could deal some damage to his car, but in the end she decided he wasn't even worth it. Cranking up her car she drove away never looking back as tears begin to fill her eyes.

* * *

**Present Day**

Gwen picks up her cell phone and dials Morgana she get her voicemail so she decides to leave a message.

"Hey Morgs it Gwen, call me when you get this message I need a date for the wedding."

With two days til she leaves town, how on earth would she find a suitable date for her sister's wedding?


	4. Chapter 4: Cowboys 4 Angels

**_Chapter 4: Cowboys 4 Angels_**

**_The next day_ Eight days til the wedding**

Gwen woke up friday morning with a terrible headache, the thought of seeing Lance again stirred up so many painful memories for her. Luckily she had Fridays off she could stay home and try to keep her emotions in check. For the record she wasn't doing a very good job. Since waking up she had experienced a wide range emotions, from pretending not to care, to sadness, anger she was on an emotional rollercoaster. Morgana had returned her call and she promised to come by later on that day after work with a solution.

The waiting, and waiting made Gwen nervous, when was Morgana coming over and more importantly how was she going to help. When they had talked on the phone earlier Morgana said that she would handle everything. What does that mean should she be relaxed or more nervous?

The hours slowly ticked by Gwen found herself becoming less tense, she clean up a bit, washed a load of clothes, worked out and even got caught up on some well deserved reading time. By the time Morgana came over it was 6pm and Gwen was nervous again. Morgana walked into her apartment carrying her laptop bag on her shoulder and a bottle of Pinot Noir, with Ferro Roche chocolates Gwen favorite.

"What's with the laptop?"

"Oh well I have to show you a few possible candidates for your wedding date."

"Oh, ok well let's see then."

They both sit on Gwen couch and Morgana turns on her laptop.

"We could have used my laptop so you wouldn't have to bring your's over."

"No it's no problem, beside I love my pc and your are crazily obsessed with your mac."

"I am not!"

"Girl the last time you let me borrow your mac you were all, _be care with it and don't hit the keys to hard_. Obsessed."

"Whatever." Gwen says with a laugh.

Morgana spins the laptop around to show Gwen her Facebook page. Under her friends tabs she shows her the first profile. It's a picture of a cute guy with blue eyes and black wavy hair.

"This Mordred, my cousin." She says flipping through various pictures of him with friends, at the beach, and eating out.

Gwen looks at the picture studying the image of Mordred. "He's cute."

"But?"

"Well he looks rather young."

"He's not that young."

"Girl he looks like jail-bait."

"He's 25."

"My point exactly. He's adorable, but come on I can't show up to the wedding with a baby-faced date. I need a hot date."

"Oh okay." Morgana goes down the list showing Gwen at least twenty more of her other single male friends. "Oh this is my neighbor, his name is Helios. Good-looking and a great body."

"You've already scouted him out?"

"Well he lives next door. What am I supposed to do he lives next door."

Gwen looks at Helios's profile and his pictures a few of them he is posing shirtless. Um Morgana was right he does have a nice body, but looking at his profile we have absolutely nothing in common.

"Maybe."

"Still not satisfied?"

"Well he's okay."

"Alright open up that bottle of wine, get us some glasses from the kitchen, I have another idea. "

Gwen goes to get some wine glasses and pours wine in two glasses for herself and Morgana.

"I know exactly what you need. You need a pro, handsome, smart, and perfectly capable of handling a situation like this."

"Yes that's exactly what I need. Do you know anyone like that?"

"No but they do."

She hands Gwen her laptop and Gwen's eyes bulge wide. Reading the banner at the top of the screen the website is called cowboys 4 angels. "A prostitute?"

"An escort."

"I'm not hiring a male prostitute."

"The term is male escort, Gwen just look there's no harm in looking."

"Fine, but I'm just looking."

"Come on let's have a look."

"What's rate for a week?"

"Oh, it's $15,000 you can afford that."

"I'm just looking."

A few glasses of wine and an hour later.

"Good god he's gorgeous but he looks like one of those men on the covers of the trashy romance novels. Look, long blowing hair and everything." Gwen says laughing slightly tipsy.

"Oh my look at this one." Morgana points at the screen looking through all of his profile pictures.

"Morgana?"

"Right were looking for you, sorry."

They looked through most of the website throughly. And Gwen is starting to feel the effects of her wine.

"Well that was fun. I guess you can go ahead and call Helios. I'll need his information to reserve his plane ticket."

"What? You're not going to hire a cowboy?"

"What no of course not!"

"Helios is good looking but Gwen these are pros."

"Morgs I looked just to humor you. I'm not going to hire a prostitute."

"escort."

"Whatever." Gwen says standing up.

"I need a refill." Morgana says holding up her half full glass.

"You still have some."

Morgana downs the rest in one gulp, smiling at Gwen. "Not anymore."

"Fine anything else yeah I'm hungry too."

"Okay."

As Gwen leaves the living room Morgana sees her purse on the coffee table. Checking to make sure that Gwen isn't watching she slowly opens the purse and takes out her wallet retrieving her credit card. She turns the page on the website, looking at pages that her and Gwen haven't seen yet. _Um a blonde, Gwen hasn't date a blond yet and oh is he hot! Yes he will do nicely._ She thought as she enters in Gwen's personal, and credit card information.

"Morgana how does humus sound?"

"Um that sounds great, I want lots of fresh veggies too." Morgana replies trying to fill in Gwen's phone number before she returns.

"Okay I'll be out in a few."

"Oh I'm fine take your time." _Please take your time._ She thinks.

Gwen takes a few minutes and cut up some cucumber, carrots, bell peppers and other items to eat along with the humus. While Morgana secretly purchases the services of a male escort. Morgana finishing up, returns Gwen's wallet and credit card placing the order just moments before Gwen walks back in the living room carrying a tray of snacks.

"What are you up to?" Gwen asks sudden suspicious of Morgana's quiet demeanor.

"Um shopping."

"Really what did you buy?"

"Oh I just picked up something for a friend."

"Un huh."

"Okay Gwen don't get mad."

"What did you do?"

Morgana remains silent.

"Whenever you tell me not to get mad there's always a reason to get mad."

"Okay fine I was only tying to help you out."

"What is it?"

"You would have chosen Helios and had an awful time."

"Morgana?"

"I went ahead and reserved you the perfect escort."

"You did what?"

"I you heard what I said. You were gonna chicken out anyway."

"I didn't chicken out. I was only looking."

"because you were afraid to go through with it."

"I'm not afraid!"

"Oh yes you are, afraid of hiring and escort, afraid of facing Lance again, even afraid of what your mother will say."

Gwen doesn't say anything. Morgana knows her too well and it pisses her off because she's right, but it also makes her feel better to know that her best friend knows her so well. How does she do that?

"Okay at least show me who you picked out."

"No."

"No?"

"I gave them your number he'll call you."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I don't want you to chicken out and cancel you need this trust me."

"I still cannot believe you did this."

"After all these years we known each other how can anything I do surprise you?"

"Good point. So just wait for him to call me?"

"Yep." Morgana says powering down her laptop and gathering her purse.

"Where are you going?"

"I texted Morgause, she's picking me up I couldn't possible drive in my semi-drunken state."

"You got me into this mess and you won't even stay and help me out?"

"I just gave you the push you needed you can handle it from here." He phone buzzes she looks at the text. "That's her I gotta go call me later."

"Yeah I let you know who it goes with the male prostitute."

"Escort!"

"Fine alright escort, now get out of my apartment."Gwen says teasing her best friend.

"I love you too, call me later."

"Okay."

"Promise."

"I promise I call and give you all the juicy details."

"That's my girl, later Gwen."

"Bye Morgs." Gwen says shutting the door as her friend walks out of her apartment. As soon as she closes the door, Gwen rushes upstairs, retrieving her laptop she searches and searches but cannot find the mystery escort or even the site Morgana was on. Giving up she decides to clean up, anything to herself from his call.

_What would he look like?_

_Everyone on the site was handsome but what if it didn't look they were really a couple._

_They needed to look believable at least._

_Maybe she could tell how good he looked from his voice?_

_Sometimes you can tell a hot guy from his voice._

Picking up her cell phone and sliding it into the pocket of her jeans she takes the dishes into the kitchen, soaps them up and rinsed them clean.

Lounging on the coach about 20 minutes later her phone rings she gulps nervously and slides her phone out of her pocket. Not recognizing the number she answers nervously.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Morgana?"

"Yeh it's me did he call yet?"

"No, whose phone are you calling me from?"

"Oh it's Morgouase's."

"Oh."

"Mine died I need a charge, oh you thought I was him."

"Well yes. I'm freaking out over here Morgs."

"It'll be fine Gwen."

"At least tell me what he looks like?"

"How will that help?"

"I don't know I'm just so nervous, I don't know what to do.''

"Just take a deep breath and relax. People hire escorts all the time."

"Have you ever hired one?"

"Yes."

"What are you serious?"

"How do you think I found out about the site?"

"Oh my god!"

"How was he?"

"Umm he was amazing!"

"Morgana!"

"Hell you asked. You want details?"

"No I'm good but..."

Gwen's phone lights up she has another call.

"Shit it's him gotta go Morgs. Oh crap I'm so nervous."

"Answer the phone call me later."

"Kay bye."

Gwen clicks over to the other line but the call has when to voice mail. Scrolling over to her missed calls she instantly calls the number back and she gets a busy signal, she hangs up the phone maybe he's trying to call me back. Twenty seconds later her phone rings again.

"Hello."

"Hello I'm calling for Guinevere." A sexy English accent glides over the phone like honey.

_Lord have mercy he's British, that voice will be the end of me,_ she thinks. "Um this is Guinevere."

"Oh good I thought I dialed the wrong number that voicemail said Gwen I wasn't sure."

"My name is Guinevere but most people call me Gwen for short."

"Okay which one should I call you Gwen or Guinevere?"

"Good lord Guinevere, definitely Guinevere. Was that out loud? Crap!" _Holy shit what is this man doing to me over the phone, could I even handle a face to face encounter?_

He laughs and she loves the sound of his laughter, she laughs nervously and he discovers he loves her bell-like laughter as well.

"Okay Guinevere it is. Now what kind of event will you be needing my services?"

"Oh god it's such a long story so I'll make it as short as possible. My little sister is getting married, I'm the maid of honor, I 'm leaving town in the morning for her wedding in the Hampton's. My mother also known as mummy dearest is constantly giving me hell about any and all of my life choices, more so because my little sister is getting married before me. My jerk, ex-boyfriend is coming at the last-minute with his wife, oh and they've made him the best man. Because the groom's cousin got hurt at the last-minute and my life officially sucks. So yeah that about everything."

"Well I think we can handle your sister's wedding and your jerk ex."

"Um okay well I'll need your information to reserve your plane ticket and I'll send you the ticket once it's done."

"Sounds great, yeah."

They exchange information over the phone.

"So I'll see you in the morning, since you've already seen me."

"Actually I haven't seen you."

"How did you book me without looking at my profile pictures."

"My friend booked you for me, she thought I would have chicken out."

"Um would you?"

"Probably." She says with laughter so contagious that he can't help but join in.

"Alright I guess we'll both get to see each other at the same time tomorrow."

"Okay then see you soon."

"See you soon Guinevere."

She hangs up the phone and logs into to the airline website she purchases his ticket in a seat right next to hers, seat is B2 and he will be seated in B3. After she receives the confirmation email she sends to e-ticket to his email address.

_I hope he gets the email._

_What if his e-ticket get lost in cyberspace?_

_Or stolen by some hacker?_

_What if I sent his ticket to the wrong email address and I end up sitting beside some weirdo all the way to the Hampton's without a date?_

_What if he gets the ticket and he's the weirdo?_

_No he sounded really nice on the phone._

_Phones can sometimes be reliable sources for who's hot can't they?_

_He's a professional he has to be good right?_

_Maybe I should call him back?_

_Should I call him back?_

_Yep I'm gonna call back._

_I need to call Morgana._

_Then I'm calling back._

She calls Morgana and the phone rings just once before she answers on the other end. Morgana is talking at a mile a minute totally excited about Gwen's Date, and Gwen's feels herself becoming more excited and strangely comfortable at the prospect of meeting her date tomorrow. Finally she able to get a few words in as Morgana begins to calm down.

"Yeah everything went really well, she British and she sounds really nice on the phone."

Morgana laughs and says something along the lines of I told you so.

"Yeah alright smart ass you told me so."

Morgana states that Gwen should always trust her because she knows what's best and asks about his name.

"His name's Arthur." Gwen replies and she can't control the smile that spreads across her face.

**_So Gwen's wedding Date is Arthur, a professional escort. The movie this fiction is based on didn't happen like this. The main character Kat hired her date through the newspaper. I wanted to update it a bit so I used a website instead, who uses actually paper news anymore? Alright some of you smarty pants out there still read the paper but I don't, I get all my news from the tv and the internet. And yes cowboys 4 angels is a real website for hiring male escorts. I was browsing the web and I happened upon this site, I don't even remember how I got there. But I definitely recommend you check it out._**

**_Cowboys 4 angels, YES GOOGLE IT!_**


	5. Chapter 5: The Cowboy and the plane ride

**_Chapter 5: The Cowboy and a plane ride_**

**_Leaving for the Hampton's in a few hours, Freya and Merlin's wedding in seven days_**

Gwen gets up and prepares for the day brushing her teeth, washing her face. The stress of planning her sister's wedding, being the maid of honor, dealing with her mother, and seeing Lance again, was really stressing her out. Each time she thought on it she felt itchy all over like dozens of little ants were crawling over her skin.

Add on top of all that meeting Arthur and she felt tense but strangely not stressed, just mostly nervous and perhaps maybe even a little hopeful, that this silly plan would work out after all. Last night she hardly slept tossing and turning all night, she guesses that she maybe slept for one full hour with a few cat nap throughout the night. Gwen was tired and drained but she had so much to do today she knew she shouldn't procrastinate.

She heads down stairs and does about an hour-long session of yoga feeling calmer and more relaxed she grabs a bit to eat from the kitchen. She sees her house phone light up from its charging station on the counter. She pushes the button on her phone and sees she has a missed call and has one message on her voicemail. Clicking the speaker phone button she listens to the message, while she prepares to brew herself a small cup of coffee.

"Morning Guinevere. This is Arthur Pendragon."

_It's him. She thinks smiling again. Why am I smiling? I don't even know him but there's just something about him._

"I'm really sorry I didn't get back to you last night, but I got the e-ticket and your messages."

_Oh good he got the ticket one less thing to worry about. Now I have to meet him, and there's the wedding and..._

"All seven of them."

_Crap I forgot, I did call him seven different times last night. He must think I'm so kinda of psycho. What does he think me? What kind of impression am I making? Certainly not a very good one._

"I know your nervous Guinevere, but this is what I get paid for."

_He knows I'm nervous, good that could be the cause of my insanity. _

"So stop worrying everything will be fine."

_He sounds so certain, so confident. I sure hope everything will be fine. _

"It will be fine. Your ex will wish he could have you back, and your family will think we're in love."

_What is he some kind of miracle worker? He can do all that he must be good._

"Trust me this is going to be great. I'll see you at the airport I can't wait to meet you."

Oh well maybe this will be fine." Glancing at her phone she gasps. "Is that the time I need to shower and get ready."

She rushes upstairs showers, washes and prepares her face, styles her hair and is out the door with all her luggage within thirty minutes. She says goodbye to the security guard, Earl as he holds the open for her. He helps her put her luggage in the taxi he's called for her because she doesn't want to leave her car at the airport for a whole week.

"Thanks Earl." She hands him a hundred-dollar bill.

"No problem Ms. DeGrance."

"Earl." She scolds him.

"Sorry bad habit, thanks Gwen."

"Your welcome."

"And have fun at your sister's wedding."

"Okay."_ I wouldn't bet on it,_ she mumbles as she gets in the cab. She instructs the cab driver to take her to the airport and she arrives an hour before her plane leaves. As she checking her bags she gets a call from Morgana.

"Hey girl."

"Hey yourself."

"How did you sleep? Or should I ask not sleep."

"I didn't sleep. How did you know?"

"You never sleep well when you're nervous, anxious or excited about anything."

"You think you know me so well?"

"No."

"Good."

" I'm certain I know you better than anybody else."

_She's right and she knows it._ "Whatever."

Morgana laughs. "I'm right aren't I?" She says teasing her best friend.

"Shut up Morgana."

"Have you boarded the plane yet? Have you seen your cowboy?"

"No and no. I won't know who he is until I'm on the plane he's seat number B3."

"Oh this is so exciting, Gwen."

"Exciting? I'm terrified."

"Stop worrying you'll be fine."

"Oh shut up you sound like Arthur."

"Fantastic then I like him already."

"Alright I'm at the gate I call you later."

"Morgause and I are flying out there two days before the wedding so I'll see you soon."

"Okay Morgs."

"And don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"And what wouldn't you do?"

"My point exactly."

"Bye Morgana."

"Kay bye Gwen."

Gwen hangs up the phone and smiling thinking of her crazy best friend always getting her into some kind of mischeif. Upon boarding the plane looks around and finds her seat B2 she doesn't see anyone around so she gets up and walks around the plane. They have about twenty minutes left to board and she hasn't seen anyone sit in B3 yet. She is standing up between the restrooms and a closet, with her back turned away from B3 hoping to clear her mind, when a male stewardess walks up to her. He hair is cut short and he has earrings in each way he swished his hips Gwen has her suspicious but a person sexuality has never been something Gwen would judge a person by.

"Hey you need something Sweetie?"

"Um no I'm good."

"You sure I can get you something to calm your nerves."

"Wow. Is it that obvious?"

"Yep."

"Well I'm fine really I'm just so nervous."

"Oh happens all the time."

"Oh?"

"Here." He hands her a mixed drink. "This should help."

"No thank you it's way too early for alcohol."

"Honey it's 11:30."

Gwen takes the glass from the stewardess, taking a big gulp. "Thanks."

"This your first time flying sugar?"

"No I fly often actually."

"Oh cause you look like a first timer to me."

"No I'm meeting my blind date on this flight. And I need him to be hot, he's going to sit in B3."

"Um, um, um well hello B3!"

"Really?" Gwen asks afraid to turn around. "That good?"

"Yes Honey,if don't want him I'd love to take a chance at that!"

Gwen hands the cup back to the steward and she checks her breath with a quick blow into her palm.

"How do I look?"

"Fabulous, knock em' dead honey." The steward says with a wink.

Feeling a little more confident she, tosses her hair and prepares to walk toward B3.

Gwen turns around and slowly walks toward her seat, she sees a person sitting in B3 right next to her chair. She can't see his face because he has already sat down, but she can see his golden blond hair peaking from his seat. Moving slowly toward her seat she stops as his face comes into view. Handsome, chiseled face, sky blue eyes that could melt your heart, and a pearly white smile that could blind you. He's dressed in a nightshade blue slim fitted sweater that grips his bulging biceps and makes his cornflower blue as sparkle like sapphires.

_Oh my god he's gorgeous. _Gwen thinks trying to steady her breathing._ Totally doable. If only this was a real date. I would certain talk to him and more. Oh yes, so much those arm through his sweater I can tell he's in fine condition. I'd just love for him to...Wait. What? I don't even know this guy and I sizing him up for the ride, what is wrong with me? Hiring a prostitute, I mean escort and suddenly I feel like such a slut. Good lord I'm staring._

Looking up to the heavens she thanks The Maker, silently before he glance up and turns around.

"Hey."

"Hello Guinevere." _Good god that accent._

Lucky for him he was holding a novel a good cover for him, to shake his head and try compose himself. He was staring, more like gawking, at Guinevere when he glanced up,_ I wonder if she noticed? _Her beauty temporarily rendering him speechless. Her honey-colored skin sparkling as if by some kind of magic in a lovely coral-colored v neck top sleeveless top, that compliments her skin, _her flawless skin, he thinks_ perfectly by the way. Her bare toned arms show that she is fit and takes very good care of her body, and _what a body she has_, he ponders as his eyes lower to the fitted cream-colored Capri pants that hug her hips. Her walnut-colored hair is pulled back secured with a hair clip and he can't help but follow the spirals down her neck as it lingers near the opening of her top, revealing just the perfect amount cleavage, very classy, very sophisticated.

_WOW! _Is his first thought._ How in the world is she single, why is she even hiring an escort. She's stunningly beautiful, just perfect. She's the kind of woman I would date, if only this wasn't work. Her skin is so beautiful, the color of fine caramel it looks so... what's the word to describe her stunning skin, delicious, yeah that's it delicious and luscious. My god, my mouth is actually watering at the thought. Pull it together Arthur you don't want to drool all over her, not an attractive first impression I'm sure. Heavens I am staring._

"Have a seat." He says softly clearing his voice and Gwen sits down beside him.

"Thanks."

"I love your accent by the way. You from Wales?"

"Yeah I am actually. How'd you know?"

"Oh I'm a huge Anglophile. If it's English I fall in love with it."

_I did not just say that! _mentally smacking herself.

_Wow I can't believe she said that. _His eyes twinkle with amusement.

_Okay step one, make complete fool of myself check._

"Oh I didn't mean that I love you or anything, cause I don't!"

_Yeah great, just stop talking Gwen._

The corners of his mouth turn upwards.

"I'm not saying that I couldn't love you, I'm sure I could. I don't even know you!"

_Wow professing your love for a total stranger, nice going Gwen._

_I could love you too Guinevere. I... Focus Arthur this is a job._

He's smirking now trying not to laugh, not at her but at himself, as his own thoughts seem to mirror hers.

"Crap! You must think I'm some bumbling idiot."

"No I don't. I really don't."

Gwen rolls her eyes. "Your just saying that."

"Guinevere it's okay, really. Just relax."

She huff out a deep breath in frustration.

"I'm glad you found it okay the airport,... I mean the plane."

"Yeah it was no problem."

"Okay so I feel I should warn you about what you getting yourself into."

"Um okay. So tell me about yourself and your family."

"My family is great mostly. I love my brother, my little sister and my dad. Well my he's my step-dad actually, he's not even my blood but he's amazing." She says smiling. "It's my mother and my aunts that you have to watch out for."

"Got it. And your ex?"

Gwen rolls her eyes and sighs. "His name's Lance. We dated for a while I thought it would really work out between us. Turns out I was wrong, very wrong." She says sadly.

Arthur listens to Gwen talk about Lance he wonders if she still has feelings for him. I considers asking her but no that is probably too personal and this is business. Though after listening to Gwen's tale how she and Lance ended he can't help but feel angry,he'd love to punch this Lance guy right in the face. He wants to protect her and never let anyone ever hurt her again, he's pissed and perhaps a little jealous. Jealous?

"I feel like I'm getting briefed by MI-6."

"That's not far from the truth so your mission should you choose to accept it..."

"Oh funny. But your family can't be that bad."

"Oh just wait til you meet my mother." She says stifling a yawn. "Oh I'm sorry."

"That's okay. Did you want to rest on the way there?"

"No, no no I'm fine we can use this time to get better acquainted." She yawns again and tries to stop it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Okay I'd like that."

"Yeah me too."

(SNORES)

Ladies and gentlemen, we will shortly be arriving at, Norfolk International Airport. On arrival please remain seated until the seat belt sign has been switched off. Thank you for flying with us we hope you enjoyed your flight. And that you'll choose us again for your air travel needs.

_I knew she was tired when she kept yawning and she couldn't keep her eyes open. Even when she's tired and sleeping she's beautiful._ He thinks as she watches her sleep with her head on his shoulder. One moment they were talking and then eyes started to get heavy, the next moment she had leaned over and fallen asleep, before the plane had even taken off.

"Guinevere."

"Guinevere." He taps her shoulder gently she has fallen asleep on his shoulder. _She was really tired I hate to wake her. She's such a cute sleeper. And I have loved having her resting on my arms it just feels so natural, like that's where she belongs in my arms. She seemed pretty comfortable there too._

A few of her curls have slid in front of her face. Carefully her moves them from her view and tucks them behind her ear caressing her cheek with his thumb. The motion causes Gwen to stir awake.

"Guinevere, time to wake up."

"Mmm?"

"We're here."

"Oh okay." Gwen lifts her face slightly staring face to face with Arthur. I was asleep on his shoulder._ God I hope I didn't drool all over him._

"How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good. Sorry about falling asleep on you."

"It's alright."

"Did I snore?"

"Nope." He says biting back a smile.

"Liar, was I loud?"

"No one else could hear. It was cute."

"We were supposed to talk, and spend some time together and I fell asleep."

"Hey, it's alright I'm here and I'm all yours."

At this Gwen blushes and Arthur clears his throat, embarrassed.

"What I meant to say is that, we have all week to get to know each other better."

Indeed. Gwen thinks well whatever happens during the week of her sister's wedding this was going to be a very interesting experience. She was almost certain of that.


	6. Chapter 6: Checking In

_**Chapter 6: Checking-in**_

The leave the plane and walk in silence as the search for their bags. Gwen is standing watching the luggage spin around and she has only found one of her bags. Arthur on the other has his belongings in hand. A suit bag. Just one suit bag._ How in the world can he possibly fit all the clothing he needs for a whole week in just one suit bag?_ Gwen thinks shaking her head.

"Still waiting for your luggage?" He asks.

"Yes, only one of my bags has come around I can seem to find the others."

"Okay what do they look like."

"All my luggage is part of a seven piece set, each bag is lavender with a silver trim."

"lavender with a silver trim got it." He heads off to search for her luggage.

Gwen is still searching for her bags when he returns fifteen minutes later bundled with all six of Gwen's other bags. He is quite a sight carrying three of Gwen bags in each arm. And she knows she didn't pack light either. She can't help imagine Arthur shirtless while carrying her bags, his muscles flexing under the added weight. _Snap out of it Gwen!_ She scolds herself.

"My hero."

"Oh it's alright."

"I can't belive you were able to carry all of those."

"Me neither. Perhaps we could get a trolley?"

"Sure I'll be right back." Gwen goes after a luggage cart and soon all of her bags and Arthur's one are neatly stacked in place. She places her small cosmetics bag on top and it falls over spilling out a few tubes of lipstick before she bends over and gathers them up. As Gwen bends over Arthur catches a very nice view of her backside. Shaking himself he asks if she needs any help.

"No thank you." She replies as she picks up her belongings she turns and finds Arthur standing right behind her, with a slight blush forming on his neck. _Was he there the whole time? Was he... staring at me? No he wouldn't. This is job right?_

Arthur pushes the cart outside and they wait for a taxi to take them to their hotel. The taxi arrives at their destination a beautiful luxurious beach-front hotel. Gwen booked them a two room suite with a whirlpool jacuzzi. All she can think about is running a large bath filled with lots and lots of bubbles.

"What do you mean my reservation has been cancelled, by whom?" Gwen asks furious.

The hotel clerk in tying into her computer searching for what happened to Gwen reservation. "Um it looks like the room has already been filled by a Mrs. Elaine um... let's see Holder."

"Mother, my mother gave my room to someone else?"

"Yes well it seems that way. Mrs. Holder booked the entire hotel for the wedding party so she has rights to rearrange the rooms as she sees fit. I really am sorry."

"So there's nothing you can do?"

"No ma'am the entire hotel is filled to capacity."

"Okay thank you."

Gwen walks over to Arthur who is patiently sitting on a cushioned bench, guarding their bags.

"Everything okay?"

"No they gave our room away. I need to call my mother." Gwen steps away from Arthur and takes her phone out of her purse and she call her mom.

"Hello mom."

"Gwennie darling. Are you here already?"

"Yes I am and I..."

"Oh great well come on over to the Magnolia Building we're having a little get together here in the reception hall, oh and I've given your hotel room to your great Aunt Belinda, and you can stay here with us. No reason why family shouldn't be under the same roof."

_I can think of several reasons family should not be under the same roof._ Gwen thinks.

"But mom I..."

"No buts come on over Arnold and I can't wait to see you. Everyone's here were having a little super and drinks tonight. It's formal so dress up darling. If your coming from the hotel it should take you just a few minutes to get here. I love you sweetie hurry up." She hangs up the phone leaving a completely stunned Gwen on the other end. She walks back over to Arthur.

"Great news we're staying with my family."

"Relax Guinevere this is all going to work out just fine."

"Would you stop being so optimistic?"

"Maybe you should stop being so pessimistic."

"I'm not pessimistic. I'm a realist and my family is nuts, my life is a mess and this is probably going to end very badly." She breathes out tensely. "Anyway, we have to go to a little get together at the Magnolia Gardens Building, tonight just a few family members nothing too grand. But it is formal."

"Okay, I have suits in my bag."

"Great, we should change before we get there." Gwen takes her bag and rushes into the bathroom in the lobby and Arthur takes his bag and changes in the men's bathroom.

Gwen steps out of the women's bathroom her hair is pinned up with a few curls loosing trailing down her neck, she's wearing a pale green halter dress with a cream-colored cardigan and finds Arthur already dressed and waiting for her. He dressed in a black suit and with a pale green tie, who's pattern and color is closely printed in the same material as Gwen's dress.

"You not wearing that are you?"

"Yeah I am."

"Oh well it's not a big deal really it just looks like your tie was made from extra pieces of my dress."

He looks at her dress and then back to his tie.

"Matching is fine but I don't want us to be too matchy-matchy."

"Oh so it doesn't seem like we're trying to hard."

"Exactly."

"I want us to fit without trying to. Its should look effortless."

"Let me tell you a trick I learned, if you look people right in the eye no one will notice what you're wearing."

"That's all fine and dandy but, there is no way I'm showing up in his and her outfits. If you're wearing that tie I have to change my dress."

"Okay."

Gwen has taken her garment bag into the ladies restroom. She has tried on four different dresses, in very different styles and colors. When asked what he thinks about each dress Arthur has given his support whole-heartedly but Gwen has not found a dress that she is pleased with yet. A dress that makes her feel fantastic.

"Sorry, this is the last one I promise. You probably think.. who knows what you think about me?"

"I understand I know how important this is for you."

"Thanks." She walks back into the bathroom and changes her dress.

When she comes back out she smiles at her. "You're a beautiful, smart, successful woman and you have everything going for you."

"Don't patronize me Arthur."

"I'm not."

"I feel like crap but I'm gonna look hot doing it."

"Mission Accomplished."

"No, really?"

"Really."

"Hmm." He says studying Gwen in the knee-length plum colored A-line dress with a sweetheart neckline, fitted bodice and spaghetti straps.

"Hmm nice dress or Hmm I was a fool to let you go." She poses arching her back pushing out her hips just slightly.

"If I was single and thirty years younger, I'd take a run at you." Says an old bellman leaning up against a trolley filled with a family of four's luggage. "If that's okay with you, sir." He says looking toward Arthur.

Arthur arches his eyebrow and mouths. "Is he for real?"

Gwen laughs when Arthur winks at her and helps her gather her luggage.

"Guinevere you look perfect."

"I do?"

"Yes, that dress is very becoming." He says his eyes linger just a moment too long over her cleavage.

She notices his look, but doesn't mention it. "Thanks. You're not just saying that?"

"Of course not. Now let's go meet your family."

"Ugh you don't have to sound so happy about it."

"I am happy about it this is going to be fun."

She flashes a fake smile at him and states sarcastically. "Oh yea fun."

He laughs. "Even when you're faking it, you have a beautiful smile."

"Thank you." She says off-balance by Arthur's compliment, her mind thinking things she knows she shouldn't think.


	7. Chapter 7: Magnolia Gardens

**_Chapter 7: Magnolia Gardens_**

Gwen calls for a taxi that brings them to Magnolia Gardens, an impressive building mainly used commercially for receptions, weddings, baby showers and large dinners, though it was once used as a residence to a wealthy landowner in the 1600s. Gwen pays the cab driver and opens the door when the cab stops and Arthur goes to get their luggage. They stand on the curb of the house and Gwen is nervous to get inside.

"I just can't do this. What was I thinking?"

"You can do this. We can do this I'm right here." Taking her gently by the hand he walks with her to the front door.

Gwen reaches up to twist the knob on the door, her hands are shaking. Arthur puts a calming hand on her shoulder and she feels calmer. They bring their bags inside and set them off in an empty room. Gwen's Aunt Barbra, a short plump woman with milk chocolate skin and golden blonde hair and a huge obsession with way to too much burgundy blush, steps out of a room and smiles as she walks toward Gwen and Arthur.

"Hey Aunt Barb."

"Oh Gwen sweetie. This should have been you getting married. But it would seem that didn't work out did it?"

Gwen flashes Arthur the "see look" and he shakes his head smiling.

"And to think Lance is the best man."

"Have you meet Arthur?" Gwen says slightly pushing Arthur between her and her aunt.

"Oh how do you do?"

"Hello nice to meet you." Arthur says flashing his award-winning smile.

"Oh Gwennie he's cute, hopefully you can hang on to this one."

"Okay Aunt Barb."

"And what it is that you do for a living Arthur?"

"Excuse us." Gwen says grabbing Arthur's arm and taking him in the other direction.

"Crap that was close. Okay we need a story." She says leading him into the large walk in closet where everyone has hung their coats, pulling off her trench coat exposing her lovely plum-colored dress.

"Um okay. Oh I got it you're a therapist, we just started dating and you're crazy about me."

"Got it." He says with a smile.

"Oh here." She says handing him an envelope." Count it, it's all there."

He tucks the enveloped filled with money into his coat pocket.

"Count it."

"I trust you."

"Just count it."

He retrieves the envelope and counts. "Yep it's all there 150 one hundred-dollar bills, $15,000."

"Yep."

"If you want to talk getting intimate that'll cost you more, and we talk money before anything happens."

"Um no. That won't be happening. I find the idea of paying for sex degrading and morally disgusting."

Arthur is silent at her words but doesn't say anything, though his face cannot hide his offence.

"Sorry, not that I find you disgusting I certainly don't, what I meant to say is that-"

"You know this would go a lot better for you if you saw this." He gestures between them. "As just a business proposition, because that is what this in and stop saying sorry all the time."

"Sorry."

"It's really annoying."

"Sorry."

They walk out of the closet and soon meet up with all Gwen's family and meeting other invited guests.

"Ahh Gwen!" A voice calls out.

"Hey Freya!" Gwen goes and embraces her ebony-haired ivory skinned sister." How are you?"

"Nervous, happy and excited! Who's this?"

"This is Arthur, Arthur my little sister Freya."

"Nice to meet you."Arthur says.

"Nice to meet you too." Freya replies.

I'm so happy for you Frey. Where's Merlin?"

"He's um..." Freya starts looking around. "Oh he's over there." She says pointing across the room at Merlin talking to his Uncle Gaius. "Merlin, Gwen's here."

Merlin looks up and smiles. politely excusing himself from his Uncle he walks over to Gwen and Freya.

"Hey Gwen." Merlin says hugging Gwen.

"Hey Merlin this is Arthur."

"Hey nice to meet you."

"Thanks I'm glad to be here."

Moments later Elaine and Arnold Gwen's parents come around. Elaine is a short slender woman with Gwen's golden-colored complexion, mocha-colored her hair is cut in short layer look. Her husband Arnold, is a white man with soft brown hair, a full beard and mustache steps behind her placing his hands on her shoulders gently.

"Gwennie!" Her mother calls.

"Oh crap here it comes." Gwen mumbles softly.

"Gwen darling." Elaine grabs Gwen, pulling her into a tight hug and, gives Gwen an air kiss on the cheek.

"Hi mom."

Arnold steps up beside his wife and greets Gwen."Hey Gwen good to see you."

"Hey Dad." Gwen hugs her dad.

"What took you so long to get here." Gwen's mother glances behind her at Arthur and winks. Gwen knows she's about to say something completely embarrassing. leaning close to Gwen she whispers. "Did you stop over for a quickie?"_ And there she goes._

"What? Mom please if you ever had any tact please don't."

"And who is this handsome devil?" Elaine asks.

"This is Arthur." Gwen introduces.

"Hi. I'm the new guy. It's great to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Elaine says smiling.

"Arthur this is my dad Professor Arnold Holder."

"Professor Holder." Arthur extends his hand.

Arnold shakes Arthur's hand warmly. "Call me Arnold."

"Nice to meet you sir." Arthur says shaking Arnold's hand.

"It feels like I haven't seen you in ages Gwennie. I've missed you." Arnold says as he pulls Gwen into another big hug.

"I've missed you too dad. Has mom been driving you crazy?"

"No your mother's fine but you know how she can be."

"I do, that's why I stay as far away as possible." At this both Gwen and Arnold laugh quietly.

He whispers in her ear. "About your date, he seems nice I like him already."

And Gwen smiles as she watches Arthur charm her family. "Thanks dad I like him too."

Arthur walks over to Gwen and asks her if she wants a drink. She says yes, he kisses her on the cheek, this unexpected show of affection briefly catches Gwen off-guard as he heads over to the bar.

Arthur addresses the bartender. "Yes a glass of Merlot please, thank you."

"Who are you?" Gwaine asks interrogating Arthur.

Arthur a little confused by his tone replies back. "I'm Arthur."

"How do you know Gwen?"

"We're dating."

"You better take good care of her pretty boy English."

"I will."

"You'd better." He glances up and sees a pretty blond woman dressed in a green, staring at him, she smiles when their eyes meet, and she walks over heading his way. _Shit what is she doing here?_ Gwaine downs his shot of whiskey in one gulp. "Gotta go." He makes a hasty retreat from the bar.

"Pretty boy English?" Arthur repeats. When Arthur returns with Gwen's drink he is laughing.

"What? What happened?"

"I think I just ran into your ex?"

"Lance where?"

"He's right over there." Arthur says pointing to Gwaine and Gwen looks in that direction.

"Oh no that's not Lance that's Gwaine, and he looks drunk."

"What's the story with Gwaine."

"I'll tell you later."

Gwen gets pulled off by her sister and her cousins and Arthur is left on his own to wander around the property. He sees an open door with a great view and he steps out. As he leans against the balcony he discovers he's not alone.

"Oh hello." He says to a dark-haired man with wavy hair.

"Hi."

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay, I guess."

Arthur remain silent knowing he's going to say more.

"What do you do for a living?" He asks Arthur.

"I'm a therapist."

"Really. Christ I better shut up then. I don't want you analyzing me."

"I won't I promise."

They lean against the balcony in awkward silence for a few moments before the stranger decides to open up to Arthur.

"It's just.." He sighs gathering his thoughts. "There's this person that I really cared for. And I blew it bad and I know they'll never forgive me."

"Ah well forgiveness that's a difficult thing. They do say that time heals all wounds you know."

"Yeah maybe your right."

Gwen sees Arthur on the balcony with Lance. Talking to her ex and she walks right up to Arthur and kisses him on the lips, completely ignoring Lance. Arthur plays along to make Lance jealous and wraps his arm around her waist as she pulls away from this kiss.

"Gwen."

"Gwen." Lance says clearing his throat awkwardly.

Gwen turns around. "Oh Lance I didn't see you there. I see you've meet my boyfriend Arthur."

"Nice to meet you." Arthur says kindly.

"Yeah you too." Lance says walking away, leaving Gwen and Arthur on the balcony alone.

"Did you know that was my ex?"

"No I didn't until you introduced us. We never got around to names, just chit-chat."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What did he say?"

"Not much really, he seems pretty sad over something he did a while back and he seemed pretty sad when you walked over."

"He did?"

"Yeah I think he still has feelings for you."

"Really?" After all these years."

"It would seem that way."

"I wonder where's his wife."

Lance is walking at the table when a blonde haired woman, wearing an ivy green dress, approaches him with a small child that looks about five or four years old. Lance embraces the small child Gwen assumes is his son and with his body language, dismisses the blond woman. It's not clear what the conversation is about words were spoken as the blond woman leaves the table suddenly.

_She looks really familiar._ Gwen thinks and Freya walks by and Gwen asks who is that woman was with Lance. Freya reveals that her name is Vivian, and she is Lance's wife.

"He's married with a child, I guess he found the perfect life then. Well never wanted him back, I just wanted everyone to know that I've moved on with my life too. Does he look happy?"

"Do you want him to be?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. I guess really don't care. I just don't want to still be hurt over what happened between us."

"There's nothing wrong with hurting Guinevere, you need to let yourself heal so you can move on with your life."

"Yeah you might be right. How are you so knowledgeable about love and relationships?"

"I'm a hooker." He says smiling.

And they both have a big laugh together.


	8. Chapter 8: At Mom and Dad's

**_Chapter 8: At Mom and Dad's_**

**Author Note: So another chapter update so soon. WHUT! I usually update like once a week but, I don't know it just happened it's like I got reverse writer's block. Um I have writer's adrenaline rush. You heard it here first that's my new thing, there might be another update this weekend. Who knows. Thanks to everyone to read, favorite, and followed this story you peeps are AWESOME!**

After the reception Gwen and Arthur follow her parents to their home. Gwen, Arthur, her mom and dad all help bring Gwen's belongings upstairs a feat that leaves all of them breathless.

"Do you've brought enough Gwen? I think you might have packed everything, dear." Her mother states sarcastically.

"Funny mom."

"Well goodnight you too." Arnold Gwen's step-dad calls as he takes a step to heads downstairs.

"Night dad."

"Good night Professor Holder." Arthur calls.

Arnold smiles. "I told you to call me Arnold, son."

"Yes sir, I mean, Arnold."

"Good night all." And Arnold descends the steps.

Gwen leans in next to her mother. "Um mom, where is Arthur going to sleep?"

She turns back to Arthur. "My mother has a very strict rule about couples sleeping together without being married."

Her mother scoffs. "I'm not as old-fashioned as my daughter would have you belive. especially since I had to deal with her having casual relations with-"

"Mom!"

"Oh sorry. alright I'm going to bed now. Don't stay up _too late_ you too."

"Mother!"

Her mother leaves the two of them standing awkwardly in the hallway. Both a little uncomfortable with where this conversation has gone so unexpectedly. Gwen decides to break the silence by suggesting they get settled into the bedroom. They are staying in Gwen's old bedroom, which is not decorated too girly on the plus side she has her own private bathroom.

Arthur is very curious to know who Gwen has had causal sex with, but he won't press the issue seeing how tense it made Guinevere. They unpack their bags in silence. Not one word is spoken for several minutes. Gwen can't take it anymore.

"I know you're judging me."

"I didn't say anything."

"I know but you are judging me aren't you?"

"I'm not judging you."

"Well you didn't say anything, but you thought it right?"

"No I didn't. Given my chosen profession I don't judge any person."

"I suppose I should tell you though I said I would."

"You don't have too not if makes you feel uncomfortable."

"It doesn't. Well it kinda does but I'll fell more uncomfortable if I know you're thinking of it, cause I'll be thinking of it too."

"If you insist."

"It was Gwaine."

Arthur doesn't say anything, but understands now why he received such a cold reaction from Gwaine earlier tonight.

"It's not what you think though. It was just sex that's all it was. Gwaine is a good friend but we don't feel that way toward each other. So we had a sexual arrangement, it's just that after Lance I just wasn't ready for a real relationship."

"I see, are you ready now?" He asks fixing his gaze upon her.

She smiles at this, her eyes meet his. _There's that spark again it's in his eyes._ "Maybe."After a few seemingly eternal moments of being lost in each others eyes, Gwen clears her throat.

Arthur coughs to clear away the tension. "Well thank you for telling me. You didn't have too."

"I know but I wanted to."

"You mind if use the loo?"

"No go ahead I still have loads of stuff to unpack."

Now that all of his belongs are put away Arthur begins to undress. Gwen finds herself gazing at Arthur as he unbutton his cuff link shirt and his toned, muscular chest comes into view. She watches with interest as his hands pull the shirt off and his fingers go to his belt buckle, shyly she turns away.

"You can look if you want, it's part of the package." He says seductively. Gwen laughs nervously, she's not sure, but it certainly feels like he's flirting with her.

She glances once as he places his trousers on the bed he walks to the en suite bathroom in his navy blue striped boxer underwear. Gwen watches him walk into the bathroom, and he turns on the shower. She is still staring as he pulls down one side of his underwear giving her a very nice flash of his very nice bottom. I thought he was going to close the door first. She thinks as she turns away again while he steps in the shower.

He is such a mystery. She thinks. Well maybe not for long. Unpacking her laptop she goggles Arthur. She discovers that he co-author an article for cosmopolitan. The article is about dating,relationships with mentions of his life as an escort. Which is not suprising, but what she does find starling is a quote that Arthur made. She needed to understand what he meant by this exactly.

"Arthur?" She calls as she enters the bathroom.

"Uh-huh."

"I wanted to ask you about the article you co-wrote."

"Oh, well what would you like to know?" He asks from the shower, the curtain is closed but Gwen turns around away from him anyway.

She glances at her laptop. "Is it true that you were a sexual surrogate and then you started to branch out?"

"Well the real story is that my mother was a part of this free love cult and she was a stripper."

"Oh." Gwen says as she closes the lid and takes a seat on the toilet.

"She was insanely inappropriate with me, she would wash her lingerie in my bath water while I was still in it."

"Oh my."

"So as an adult, I needed to find ways to experience intimacy and sex, but with rules in place so I couldn't be violated."

"Woah." Gwen says sadly feeling bad about her preconceived notions about Arthur, escorts and others in _the business._ She quietly ponders what he told her about his life. Her head pops up as he quickly pulls back the curtains to peek his face out.

"I'm just messing with you."

"Arthur, you shit!" She smiles throwing a towel at his head before he closes the shower curtain.

He laughs. "I can't believe you fell for that."

"Anyway." She glance at the screen of her lap top again. "You said and I quote, That every woman has the exact relationship that she wants."

"Yes. I believe that's true."

"Really so you think I want to go around living my life pissed at Lance for how he hurt me?" She scoffs. "Who would want that kind of life?"

"It's all a matter of healing and moving on you can be resentful toward Lance how he hurt you, and what he did or you can move on with your life and posses the life and the relationship you want to have."

Gwen is outraged. She doesn't want to be single and angry. She wants the romance she's read about in the fairy-tales. In her anger she turns around to confront Arthur face to face.

"Well that is the most ridic-" She stops mid-sentence transfixed at the image seared into her brain of Arthur naked. Drying off his freshly washed hair he is a work of art his slightly tanned skin is toned and firm every inch, and she means every inch of him must be pure muscle. She bites her bottom lip watching the drops of water running down his body, she almost forgets herself and turns around quickly. She coughs to clear her voice but there is no way she can hide the breathlessness that has overtaken her. She keeps her body turned away from him not trusting herself to look at him right now.

"That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard. I don't want to be alone and miserable."

"Then don't." He replies as if that is the answer to everything.

She gathers her pajamas and takes a long shower locking the bathroom door behind her. Not that Arthur would try to peak at her she knows he wouldn't she trusts him. It's herself that she's worried about. After a nice hot shower she comes to bed refreshed and calm ready for bed. Oh right bed Arthur has already climbed into bed on the left side leaving her to sleep on the right. She always sleeps on the right side of the bed _how did he know that_.

"I didn't know what side you slept on, I hope it's okay. I'm a left side of the bed sleeper."

"Oh that's perfect actually because I always sleep on the right."

They both muse quietly as Gwen pulls up the covers and sees that Arthur sleep in his boxer briefs. Lucky for her she is wearing full-length pajamas. She slides into bed carefully still quite unsure of how to sleep with Arthur right there. So she does the logically thing. She makes a wall of pillows right in the middle of the bed that separate her from Arthur. He watches her curiously and shakes his head, he turns over preparing to go to sleep.

"Good night Guinevere."

"Good night Arthur." She says as she drifts off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Wedding Week Plans

**_Chapter 9: Wedding Week Plans_**

**_Author's Note: Alright you lovelies here is another chapter, I finally got it done, Thanks to all of the fantastic reviews you posted. Seriously you guys are just the bees knees! Every wonderful comment just inspires me to write more and to publish a new chapter more often so if you'd like me to update soon, then leave a review, it really gives me a boost to write!_**

**_Saturday Morning wedding in a week_**

As the rays of sunlight drifts into the bedroom Gwen awakens to finds her head resting on something smooth and yet it's also firm, she glides her hands up and around while keeping her eyes closed trying to sense what in the world it is she's laying on. _A stuffed teddy bear? No._ A pillow? No this is too hard to be a pillow. Her hands travel up and over flicking over something small round and semi-hard resting in the center of this smooth, yet firm surface. _What is this?_ She grazes the small pebble like item again and it feels familiar, _is that skin? Oh good god that's his chest I've been stroking Arthur's chest!_

Mortified, she doesn't make any sudden movements but as she glances over to the right, she finds that she has knocked down the wall fort she made last night and move all the way over to the left side of the bed resting comfortably on Arthur's shoulder. He is laying still leaning back with both his hand resting comfortably behind his head. She really not sure how to discuss this situation. She shifts her body slowly pushing her hands against Arthur's chest. She can't help but relish the touch of his firm chest against her small fingers as she tries to push herself away from. She hopes she can move from him with waking him up. _If I can just move slowly maybe he'll stay asleep._ He opens his eyes and smiles at her. _Crap no such luck of course. _She smiles back uncertain of what to do or say.

"Morning." He says with a cheeky grin.

"Um good morning, how long have you been awake?"

"Long enough." He replies with a flirtatious smile.

Gwen blushes embarrassed because she knocked down her own pillow fort and because she apparently felt Arthur up during the night.

"Um, well I, uh."

"It's perfectly fine. You know, I am here for you."

"What no it's not like that I uh, I gotta go." She rushes into the bathroom almost falling as she gets tangled in the bed sheets.

_I wonder why she gets so embarrassed about things like that. We only shared a bed, nothing sexual happened, she just seems so nervous. It did feel nice having her lay on me while we slept. She felt so nice just laying there her body next to mine. I wanted so badly to put my arms around her and hold her while we slept but I'm not sure that would be appropriate. Or how she would respond. I just wish I could wait, this is my job I can't fall for a client no matter how beautiful, smart, funny, perfect and wonderful they are. I wouldn't work, would it? She seems so guarded, we've spoken about her family but beside that I don't really know much about Guinevere. I would love to get to know her better. _

She takes her sweet time to prepare for the day she stays locked in the bathroom for well over an hour when she finally hears the door open and close and Arthur leave the room. _God what is wrong with me? I was practically feeling up a man I have paid for. But he did feel really good sleeping next to him, if only he had wrapped his arms around me, wait what! No, I mean he's attractive but this is his job he probably has women throwing themselves at him all the time. It could never work between us. Gwen pull yourself together!_

Gwen heads downstairs after she finishes getting dresses and she heads to the kitchen in search of something to eat her mother has made homemade pancakes, with, bacon, eggs, and fresh fruit. Gwen sits down and greets her mother as she fixes herself a plate of food. She makes idol chat with her mother when the phone ring and her mothers goes to get it, promising to return later. After breakfast Gwen finds Arthur talking animated with her father in his study she slips past the door still not sure how to address the awkwardness of this morning, so she decides to avoid it all together.

Gwen finds her mother in the den hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Gwen asks.

"Your brother." Gwen smiles. " He says he's going to be flying in sooner than he thought."

"That's great news mom."

"Yes I certainly didn't expect him so soon, and with all those people he likes to hang around."

"They are his crew mom and he promised me he was only bring his assistant this week."

"Really he told you that?"

"Yep that's what he said."

"Well I certainly hope so. That last thing I need is trying to find a place for all of his crew to stay. We've booked up mostly all the local hotels with your sister's wedding."

"Is that why you gave my hotel room away?'

"i know I should have told you dear but, it was really last-minute. Arnold sais I should have called you let you know but I figured you wouldn't mind staying with us right?"

"Yeah mom it's find I just didn't expect to be sleeping in my old bedroom with Arthur."

"Speaking of Arthur, how was your night?"

"Its was fine mom."

"So how did you sleep?"

"I slept really good thanks. How about you and dad."

"Oh we slept okay. But I want to know how you and Arthur _slept_?"

_I love my mom but I seriously cannot believe she's asking me about my sex life or rather the lack of sex in my life._

"Mom."

"Or not sleep?"

"MOM!"

"Oh come on you can tell your mother."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Oh come on Gwennie."

"Mom we didn't do anything."

"What?"

"Nothing happened." _Not that I would tell you anyway._ Gwen thinks.

"Well why the hell not?"

"Because we, I..."

"Oh oh okay I see."

"See what? What do you see?"

"Do you two need privacy? Arnold and I can step out for a few hours."

"Mom no."

"Okay fine sweetie, I need to show you this schedule for the events we have planned this week. Unless you want to talk about last night."

"Mom, just show me the schedule you planned for the wedding okay."

"Fine fine. You don't want to confine in your poor old mother. All I want is the happiness of my children and they all want to shut me out. I just want my babies to be happy."

ignoring her mother pseudo guilt trip, Gwen reads the events scheduled for the week of Freya and Merlin's wedding.

**Events for the Wedding of Freya Holder and Merlin Emery**

**Monday-Picnic at the Horse Ranch**

**Tuesday- Clam Bake & ****Bachelorette and Bachelor Parties**

**Wednesday- Dance Lessons**

**Thursday- Day of Relaxation Spa Day**

**Friday- Wedding Rehearsals and Dinner**

**Saturday- The Big Day**

Gwen hands the list of scheduled activities back to her mother.

"No Gwen that's your copy, keep it. I'll need your help getting everyone involved, this is going to be a very busy week.

"Okay Mom."

"And I'll need you to come with me sunday so we can pick up some steaks, hot dogs, burgers and other food for the barbeque."

"Barbeque?"

"Yes, Arnold is positively thrilled to fire up his grill again. We're all going out to Stallion Horse Ranch on Monday for the picnic."

"That's sounds fun. I haven't been riding in years."

"I know, then Tuesday morning we'll have to run to the fisherman's wharf to pick up some fresh oysters."

At this Gwen makes a face.

"Or clam, Gwen whatever other seafood you'd like I know you hate oysters."

"I don't hate them I just don't like the taste."

"Oh is Arthur allergic to shellfish? Well we've have plenty of other things to eat so your boyfriend won't starve."

"Okay mom thanks."

"We have so much to do this week I am so glad you were able to come early and help out. I know I don't say it much but I've really missed you. I'm glad you're here sweetheart."

"Thanks mom, it's good to be back and I'm here to help mom, whatever you need."

"Good, now tell me more about that dreamboat."

"Mom."

"Alright well _you_ said whatever I need. I need to know."

_**A/N: I have changed the word rape to feeling up, from the advice that the term rape is insensitive to rape victims and survivors. Please forgive this error, rape is a serious issue one that I would never take lightly.** _


	10. Chapter 10: Tearing Down Walls

**_Chapter 10: Tearing down walls_**

After spending the entire day with her mother, helping her with various house chores, practically avoiding Arthur, Gwen goes upstairs to her room in search of him. Shutting the door behind her, she looks around, and sees the room is clearly empty, she even knocks on the bathroom door, and gets no response, deciding to search for him elsewhere she goes to open her bedroom door and finds Arthur standing there in a wet grey tee-shirt.

"Arthur." Gwen says in surprise. "I was just coming to look for you. What have you been up too, why are your clothes wet?"

"Oh I was helping your father clean Camelot. It's a fantastic yacht by the way."

"Oh yeah he loves that boat." Gwen replies with a smile remembering the first time Arnold took the family sailing. "Thanks for helping dad with Camelot, you didn't have to."

"I know I wanted to I enjoyed spending time with your dad."

"Really?"

"Yeah he's really cool to hang with, he told me loads of stuff about sailing, I've never been on a boat."

"Oh Dad can talk about sailing for hours if you let him. I hope he didn't talk your ears off."

"No it was great. So you were looking for me?"

"Oh yeah well we need to talk."

"Oh." He says stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

_Okay Gwen just tell him that your sorry about groping him up last night._

_ It might not be the most embarrassing conversation you've ever had._

_What no I'm certain this will be the most embarrassing conversation I've ever had._

_Just open your mouth and talk to him._

_You can do this._

_Just tell him I'm sorry I felt you up._

"Um I wanted to say well, umm.."She shifts on her toes nervously. "Are you allergic to shellfish?"

"Shellfish?" He repeats.

"Yes we're having a clam bake at the beach in a few days and I wanted to know if there is anything that you are allergic to?"

"No I'm not allergic to shellfish."

"That's great."

"Was there anything else you needed?"

"Nope that's all."

"Oh, okay." He responds slighty disappointed. "Well I'm going to shower off. I need to get out of these wet clothes."

"Okay I'll just um, let you um do that." And she rushes out of the room leaving Arthur alone.

A few hours later the four of them have settled down at the table for dinner. Gwen and her mom made rosemary and lemon infused tilapia with grilled asparagus, and roasted red potatoes. Dinner was great, they all laughed and talked, after they had finished eating. Arthur offered to clean up the kitchen and Gwen to help but sent her off telling her he would handle it.

"Would anyone like to watch a movie?" Gwen's mom ask.

"Sure." Gwen replies.

"That sound lovely." Arthur answers from the kitchen.

Gwen gets comfy on the couch while her mom and dad sit down on the love seat. Arthur finally comes to join them and he sits right next to Gwen, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, even though there is plenty of room on the couch. As he sits down he places a brief kiss on Gwen's temple causing her to blush, making her dad to smile and her mom to almost watch quietly._ Boy he is really laying it on thick,_ Gwen thinks, _he doesn't have to pretend in front of my parents. Why I am feeling so hot all of a sudden, god I hope I'm not blushing, it certainly feels like I'm blushing, Yep I'm certain that he's made me blush. Why can he always do this to me?_

"Aww. Look at them Arnie they're so adorable. That was just precious, did you see Arnie?"

Arnold shakes his head.

"Oh kiss her again Arthur." Elaine asks and commands.

"Elaine don't embarrass Gwen and Arthur." Arnold interrupts. " Let's just watch the movie."

Arnold looks at Gwen and she mouths _thank you_. He winks at her and they enjoy the movie in peace.

"That was a really great movie. Thank you." Arthur says politely.

"Yeah great choice mom and dad."

"That was fun. But I'm sure I'd better get some sleep." Arnold states standing up and stretching. "Elaine? What are you doing baby?"

Gwen's mom is searching feverishly through cabinets and bookshelves looking for something that she can't seem to find.

"My photo albums. I can't find one of my photo albums. I wanted to show Arthur some pictures of Gwen."

"Oh god mom please don't." Gwen begs.

Arthur just smiles quietly.

"But Gwen has this adorable baby picture where she's naked in the bathtub, Oh Arthur you would have loved it." Elaine says still searching for her photos.

"I'm sure I would have." Arthur is now quietly laughing and Gwen elbows him in the gut to silence him, but he continues to laugh.

"Elaine it's late I think we all need to get some rest." Arnold advises.

"Alright I'll try to find them tomorrow Arthur you're in for a treat."

"I can't wait." He says cheerfully.

"Night mom." Gwen says giving her mother a hug.

"Night sweetie. Good night Arthur." Elaine says hugging Gwen a heading to the master bedroom.

"Good night." Arthur replies.

"I still don't know what could have happened to my albums." Gwen can hear her mother say as she enters the bedroom.

"Night dad." Gwen gives her dad a big hug."

"Night Gwennie. Don't worry about the photos, your mother won't find them anytime soon."

"Dad." Gwen gasps. What did you do?"

"I hid them in Camelot, before you and Arthur arrived." He whispers in her ear.

"Did I ever tell you how brilliant you are?"

"You could stand to tell me more often." He replies playfully.

"Well you are brilliant and I love you." Gwen says kissing her dad on the cheek.

"Love you, Gwennie. Good night Arthur." Her dad replies as he joins his wife in their bedroom.

"Good night sir." Arthur smiles as Gwen's parents shut the door behind them.

After dinner and a movie with her parents, Gwen and Arthur return to her bedroom and prepare for bed. Gwen showers, practices her nightly facial routine and gets dressed in her pajamas set. Tonight she wearing a Capri short bottom pants mint green and rose plaid with a pale rose tank top to match. Arthur is already in bed, dressed on in a pair of forest green boxer briefs, on the left side of the bed. She climbs in bed and grabs the pillows to reconstruct the walls of her pillow fort, and she decides not to build a pillow wall tonight. _I'd probably just knock it over again. And it took ages for me to build my wall fortress last night, way too much trouble. Nope no walls tonight._

"Good night Arthur."

"Good night Guinevere."

She slides into bed and lays down when her head hits the pillows she realizing she inst the least bit sleepy or tired. She could grab her laptop and do some browsing until her sleep finds her or she could read one of the novels that she's brought along with her. But she'd have to get out of bed, turn on the lights and that just seems like a lot of work. Staring at the ceiling isn't helping either, perhaps she should just lay here bored and maybe sleep will come eventually. She props herself up on her elbows at glances over at Arthur his eyes closed, while he lies on his back, she can't tell if he's asleep already. _It has been a few minutes could he be sleep already? Should I ask? If I ask I could wake him up if he was asleep._

"Arthur?"

"Guinevere?" Arthur replies shifting his body to turn and face her. As he turns he is surprised to find she hasn't built a wall of pillows between them again.

"Are you sleepy?"

"No not really. Why?"

"Oh well I can't sleep either."

"You wanna talk?"

"Sure."

"Okay about what."

Gwen thinks silently she's not sure what to talk about.

"Have you ever done a wedding before?"

"No, I haven't. You are the first client I've escorted to a wedding."

"Oh."

"I've done a funeral before."

"A funeral?"

"Yeah a funeral."

"But someone's dead."

"I know, can you imagine facing something like that alone?"

"So why?"

"Why what?"

"Why haven't you ever done a wedding?"

"I don't know, I just haven't."

"Have you ever been asked to do a wedding?"

"I've had request to attend before, but I usually decline."

"So why did you say yes to me?"

"There was something in your voice, that night we talked on the phone. Something that I couldn't say no to."

"Desperation?"

"No I think it was hope."

They lay there quietly both reflecting on each others words. After a few minutes Gwen is not even sure where you take a conversation after that so she decides it's best to get some sleep.

"Well I think I should get some sleep now. Good night and thanks for doing this with me."

She can hear the smile in his voice. "You're welcome. Sweet dreams Guinevere."

**_A/N: AWWWW! SO CUTE! Heads up you guys chapter 11 with be posted this weekend. This story just won't stop, I dream of it when I sleep and I'm thinking about it when I'm awake. I think it's possible that I might even be writing in my sleep now. Actually that would explain a lot, um, yeah... okay, I should probably see someone about that. LOL!_**


	11. Chapter 11: On The Range

**_Chapter 11: On the Range_**

_**Monday Morning five days til the wedding**_

The weekend feels like it has just blown by, Gwen thinks while she's at the market on a monday morning, with her mother shopping picking up food for, this afternoon's barbeque. It was Merlin's idea, when asked what special activities he wanted the week of his wedding, he stated he just wants a huge plate of baby back ribs smothered in barbeque sauce, just adores barbeque. And so here was Gwen with her mother loading pounds and pounds of beef, pork, hot dogs, sausages and chicken in the shopping cart for Merlin's barbeque.

What Gwen was most looking forward to was going riding. It had been years since she rode a horse and she was looking forward to saddling up a horse and enjoying the trails at the ranch._ I wonder if Arthur can ride a horse?_ She wonders she really couldn't think to ask him this morning. Even reflecting back to this morning brings a slight blush to her cheeks. She had woken up her coffee-colored curls all wild splayed all over her head, when her hair tie slipped off during the night, and she looked over at Arthur he was still asleep but as she stirred he started to wake up.

"Don't look at me I'm a mess in the mornings." She scolded, pulling the covers over her head.

Pulling the covers from her head he smiles at her, taking in her appearance he states. "I think you look lovely."

And one of her stray curls decided to prove a point of how messy she is in the mornings and fall in front of her face. Moving closer to her, Arthur gently slid his finger along her face and tucked the curl behind her ear. They looked into each others eyes and something, it was definitely something passed between them. As Arthur opens his mouth to say something, there is a loud banging on the bedroom door as Gwen's mother knocks, on the door calling Gwen to hurry up and get ready because they have a lot to do today.

_What would have happened if mother hadn't chosen the worst moment of all time to interrupt? What was Arthur going to say? She wanted to know but she couldn't bring it up again. Could she? No she needed to think about something else anything else but how great his hands felt as he caressed her face even for such a moment. And how should would have loved to feel him touch her anywhere else too. Gwen pull yourself together just think about anything else but Arthur and sex with Arthur._

"Gwen."

"Gwennie."

"Huh?"

"What has got you so distracted today girl?" He mother scolds playfully.

"Nothing. What were you saying?"

"Wieners."

"WHAT!"

"I said which brand of wieners should we get?" She is holding to different brands in her hands. "I like the taste of these and they are extra long bun sized, but those plump when you cook em'. What do you think?"

Gwen couldn't even come up with decent reply she just nodded her head, This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

_**At The Ranch**_

Gwen and her mother meet Arthur and her dad at the ranch early so they can set everything up. Her dad goes to his truck to unload his grill and Arthur offers to unload it for him, Gwen can't seem to tear her eyes away as Arthur's muscles flex as he lift the heavy grill in sets in on the ground in place. Arthur turns around and Gwen knows she is caught, he smiles back at her but doesn't say anything while they set up the food.

Moments later everyone else arrives, Merlin, Freya, Along with his parents Balinor and Hunith, Gwaine, Lance, Vivian, his parents Luis and Maria Mendez, and their young grandson, Micheal. Gwen starts to point out her and Freya's cousins to Arthur so he can become acquainted with everyone.

As Gwen and Arthur head to the stables Gwen introduces Arthur to her and Freya's cousins.

"That's Natasha, but we all call her Tasha for short." Gwen points at a beautiful woman with deep milk chocolate skin and straight black hair dressed in blue jeans and a crop top.

"Tasha!" Gwen calls out and Tasha walks over with her husband Tony.

"Gwen hey girl! Oh who's this?" Tasha asks.

"This is Arthur." Gwen replies.

They make introductions and Tasha introduces Arthur to her husband Tony, a tall Hispanic light-skinned man with a shaved head. He smiles warmly greeting Gwen with a hug and shaking Arthur's hand.

Next Gwen gets Arthur acquainted with Jessica, her oldest cousin. A lovely woman with dark red hair and a very light honey colored complexion, she wearing the color red from head to toe.

"We call her Ruby." Gwen states as they approach her cousin.

"Why? All the red?" Arthur wonders.

"Exactly." Gwen says as she and Arthur talk to Ruby and her other cousins. She takes him over to meet Alisha a cute heavy-set girl with curly hair just like Gwen and a light honey colored skin. Mikey, Alisha's brother same complexion his hair is shaved into a mohawk. And Elena and Crystal are sisters who are Arnold's nieces. Elena's long blond hair is braided behind her head and Crystal's wavy red hair is flowing freely down hair ivory skin. Then she points out Merlin's relatives all his cousins, his aunts and uncles, and some of the guest she's not familiar with.

"Oh and that Merlin's cousins George, on the crutches."

Arthur looks at her with a worried expression.

"Skiing accident." She comments.

"Oh okay." He responds.

Pointing to her left. "That's Gilli." She point to a young man about heavy build.

"Gilli?" Arthur questions trying not to laugh.

She gives him a playful push, even though she is laughing too. "It's a nickname, I have no idea what is real name is maybe it's Gilbert?"

She point toward William, Kara, Sefa, Patrick, and Melissa. Along with about fifty other invited guests and friends of both Freya and Merlin's families. Once everyone is there the horse instructors leads those who want to ride to the stables.

Gwen follows the horseman along with Arthur, Merlin, Freya and few of Gwen cousins and family friends. The instructor leads everyone up to their horses Gwen can see Arthur up ahead. They prepare to saddle up Gwen steps next to her horse and she can hear a voice calling her, she turns around and finds Lance running up beside her.

"You need a hand?" He asks smiling at her. "You always needed my help, I remember you could never do it by-" His words are silenced as Gwen gracefully mounts her horse perfectly without his help.

"I quite certain I can handle it on my own." Gwen shoots back as she steers her horse away from Lance, not giving the satisfaction of a backwards glance.

Arthur watches the entire encounter between Lance and Gwen. He cannot hear the exchange from where he's standing, but from the looks that Gwen gave Lance he can tell she pull him in his place quite easily. He wants to go over but, he doesn't want to seem overbearing, within moments she has trotted her horse to stand beside his.

"Everything okay?" He asks.

"Yes everything is fine." She remarks with a smile.

"Good, you ready to ride?"

"More than ready let's go."

They ride along the trail and at a certain point the instructor tells them they can venture off and explore different trails or come back to the barn with him. Arthur and Gwen decide to explore a trail together, while Lance and the others head back to the stables and prepare for lunch.

They enjoy a nice slow ride along the path making idol chat and talking when Gwen suggests they race, the first one to that large oak tree at the far end of the field wins. Leaning forward she guides her horse faster and faster and Arthur is right behind her pushing his horse to go faster as well. They both reach the tree at about the same time getting into a small argument about who got there first.

"I am quite certain, I beat you."

"Oh you would say that. I won by miles Pendragon." Gwen says as she climbs off her horse giving her a rest before they head back, Arthur climbs off and ties both horse up to a tree so they won't run off.

"Such a sore loser."

"What?" She opens a bottle and takes a sip and Arthur gets his bottle of water out of his horses pouch.

"Oh I'm sure you heard me."

"Yeah I think I did." Gwen says as she walks closer to Arthur squeezing her bottle of water spraying him with water.

Arthur gasps as water sprays his shirt. "Oh you better run."

And Gwen takes off running as fast she can trying to get away from Arthur but he's fast and he gaining on her. Running into a grove of trees hoping to lose him. She ducks behind as tree quickly to catch her breath and Arthur doesn't see which way he went, she can hear his footsteps go in the in other direction. Covering her mouth with her hand she tries to clam her breathing and not laugh out loud at the same time. She hasn't heard Arthur in a while, maybe I can sneak up on him. She quietly moves away from the tree when a pair of arm grabs her by the waist. She almost screams out in shock.

"Got you."

"Arthur, you scared the crap outta me." She laughs leaning back against a tree.

"Good." Arthur smiles leaning in close, working to catch his breath his still has his hands on her waist as he leans in closer.

"Arthur." Gwen whispers breathlessly.

"Guinevere." He replies as he moves in closer.

"I told you to leave me alone!" An angry male voice yells behind them.

They break apart at the sound of someone approaching.

"Who is that?" Gwen whispers as she and Arthur step back behind the cover of a large oak tree.

"I just want to talk to you." A female voice replies back.

"I told you years ago, we have nothing to talk about." The male says.

Gwen recognizes that she knows that voice it's Gwaine. Peeking behind the tree she sees Gwaine standing in front of Vivian, Lance's wife.

"Please Gwaine just hear me out."

"I told you before stay away from me you crazy bitch, go back to your husband and your son."

"You mean our son. Micheal is yours Gwaine."

**_A/N: Dun Dun DUN! I did say there was going to be some drama. You think that is crazy wait until the next update. Thanks to everyone who follows, reviews and favs this story you guys and gals keep me going strong!_**


	12. Chapter 12: Barbeque and Betrayal

**_Chapter__ 12: Barbeque and Betrayal_**

"What!" Gwaine exclaims.

_"What?"_ Gwen and Arthur mouth, behind the coverage of the large oak tree.

"He's yours Gwaine."

"No that's not possible. I told you five years ago, I'm not your kid's dad."

"Micheal is your son, you have to believe me."

"We never even slept together, there is no way I fathered your son."

"You remember when we worked together and you said and I quote, That if you ever got a girl pregnant you would be there for your child?"

"Yeah, I remember saying that, and if I ever find my self in a situation like that I would do everything for my child. But there is no way that your child is mine. I thought the restraining order I got against you would keep you away."

"You can't stop true love Gwaine. That's why I can't stay away. If you don't believe me take a look at this."

She hands him an envelope which he reluctantly takes and opens what he reads almost floors him. It's the results of a paternity test proclaiming him as the father of Micheal, Vivian's son."

"I don't understand." Is all a shocked Gwaine can say, confronted with all the evidence.

"I was pregnant with your son long before I met Lance."

"Lance doesn't know?"

"Of course not how could he? That first night Lance and I spent together was the first time I had ever had sex with anyone."

"You let Lance take your virginity."

"I didn't really have a choice did I? That restraining order was a hinderance. I had to find someone quick I was almost starting to show."

"You're blaming me?"

"Well who else should I blame. If you had just made love to me, just once Gwaine, we could have been the perfect family."

"Something is really wrong with you!"

"No what's wrong is the man I love constantly pushing me away."

"Vivian this isn't, shit I don't know what this is."

"Gwaine can't you see I did this for us."

"But how? How does this," He waves the letter and envelope in the air, blowing out air to calm himself down. "How does this say I'm Micheal's father when you and I both know I never touched you."

" It was quite simple really, I followed you for months. Waiting outside your place every night watching and waiting for you to bring women to your condo, and every time you would take out your garbage I would shift through and collect all of your dead condoms, and hair samples to confirm the paternity test later. I did that for months until I finally got pregnant by your precious seed."

"That's sick!"

"Tell me about it. Imagine how I felt watching you month after month bring those women back to your place. You should have made love to me!"

"You're crazy!"

"Together we created the perfect son. Micheal is so smart just like you."

"No you really do need help. You stole my sperm there's no way in hell you and I will ever have a relationship!"

"I just wanted us to be together!"

"You are psychotic, stay away from me!"

"Gwaine you don't mean that! We can still be a family!"

"Listen to me! We are never going to be a family, now stay the fuck away from me you, crazy Lifetime bitch!" Gwaine walks away angrily not talking one look back at a sobbing Vivian.

Gwen and Arthur wait silently behind the tree as Gwaine and Vivian finally walk away in separate directions. Once the coast is clear the emerge from the tree quietly.

They hear the bell ringing from a distance signaling that the food is ready. The walk back to their horses is silent partly because of the interrupted moment they had shared and the news about Vivian and Gwaine. Now that was some of the craziest shit Gwen had ever heard stealing someone's sperm it's was like one of those creepy Lifetime movies with the obsessed woman. I wonder if Lance knew that the time the child, the son he cared for as his own never was his child to begin with. She almost felt sorry for him. Almost not quite, but I guess that's Karma.

Arthur offered Gwen help saddling up on her horse of course she could do it by herself but he did offer. _Nothing wrong with accepting a kind offer is it?_ He stood behind her and lifted her up to her saddle as if she weighted nothing at all.

"So that was pretty crazy back there wasn't it." She breaks the silence._ Lance is in for some bad news she thinks._

"Yeah it was." He responds._ That girl was crazy, he thinks._

_Wait is he talking about what happened between us of Vivian and Gwaine?_

_Is she talking about what happened between us or Gwaine and that crazy chick?_

_What if he regrets it?_

_Does she regret it?_

_It felt so real, like he and I really connected._

_I hope she doesn't think I was too forward._

_Should I ask him what he was talking about?_

_I'm going to ask her._

_Maybe I'll just tell him._

_I'm going to let her know._

"I was talking about Gwaine!" They both blurt out simultaneously, then they smile both erupting in a fit of laughter.

"You were so was I!" They say again almost speaking with one voice.

"Well that was different." Gwen states as their laughter subsides.

"Yeah a totally new experience for me as well." Arthur states. "Guinevere?"

"Yes Arthur." They reach the barn and tie up their horses.

"I just wanted to say that-"

"Hey come on you two lovebirds!" Freya yells standing beside Merlin. "Mom says we can't eat until everyone is at the table, like a family." She uses quotation marks in that annoying kind of way.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Merlin adds.

"Well go right ahead." Gwen teases. "We're on a ranch."

Arthur and Gwen laugh and Freya joins in laughing at her fiancé.

"Not funny Gwen. Come on you guys, I'm starving." Merlin calls out.

"Alright okay." Gwen says grabbing Arthur's hand the walk up to the pavilion where several long table have been set up with chairs on each side.

The largest table is piled high with trays of baby back ribs, smoked sausages, barbecued chicken, smoked turkey legs, hotdogs, hot links, pulled pork sandwiches, potato salad, cole slaw, baked beans, green beans, fresh rolls and several varieties of cakes and pies. Gwen goes to the restroom to wash up and Arthur does the same. They meet back up and join the long line at the barbeque buffet. Gwen watches as Arthur piles his plate his with one of everything, she smiles watching him carefully balance his plate. While she gets a hot dog, a piece of barbecued chicken, green beans and a small part of potato salad.

"That's all you're getting?" He asks looking over at her merger portions.

"Did you get enough?" She teases.

"Hm." He glance over his plate thoughtfully. "This might do for my first helping."

"God you eat like Merlin, see." They look over at Merlin and he has two plates stacked high just like Arthur.

"Arthur nice plate man." Merlin smiles picking up a large rib.

"You too." Arthur replies as they sit down at the table with Freya and Merlin.

"See I knew I like this guy." Merlin states biting into a chicken breast.

Gwen and Freya just watch their guys devour their large plates of food.

"I think they both have second stomaches."Gwen teases.

Gwen and Freya both laugh. "Yes that or parasites." And she and Gwen bust out laughing again.

"Eww Freya that's nasty. I've got a weak stomach over here." George Merlin's cousin replies looking rather sickly after Freya's comment.

"doesn't bother me." Merlin states as he continues eating unfazed.

"Me neither." Arthur adds.

"That's what I'm talking about. You're alright Arthur."

"Thanks man, you too." Arthur replies.

"Aww." Gwen and Freya coo.

"Isn't that too cute." Gwen says.

"Maybe you should make_ him_ your best man." Freya whispers to Merlin.

"That would have been nice had I known him sooner. Gwen where have you been hiding him?" Merlin inquires.

Gwen takes a sip of her lemonade. "I haven't been hiding Arthur anywhere." She says standing up and Freya stands with her.

"Where are you two going?" Merlin asks though he already knows.

"Dessert." They answer together as they head back to the buffet table.

"I knew it." Merlin says. "Gwen and Freya both have an incredible sweet tooth. But I'm sure you already know that about Gwen."

Arthur turns around and watches as Gwen and Freya as they return with plates of chocolate cake, banana crème pie and a few other sweets.

"You certainly seem to enjoy your sweets." Arthur teases.

"Yes. Yes I do." She shoots back. "You want a taste?" She offers openly flirting with him.

"I would love a bite." He smiles as he bites into a piece of rich chocolate cake. "Wow that is good."

"I know it's mom's speciality." Gwen states.

"Save me some I need to head to the loo." Arthur says standing up placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I won't make any promises." Gwen shoots back knowing she'll saving him some cake. She couldn't possibly finish it all.

Arthur heads toward the restrooms and hears a voice call him. Turing around he sees Tony, Tasha's husband walking up to him with a crying baby in his arms.

"Hey Arthur, if you see Tasha tell her to hurry up with that bottle, Lil James is getting fussy." Tony tells him getting a little frustrated with his cranky son.

"Yeah I'll tell her if I see her mate." Arthur says thoughtfully.

"Thanks man." Tony replies rocking his son trying to calm him.

"No problem."

Arthur walks around the barn toward the restrooms when he hears the hushed whispers to two voices.

"We're both married this has to stop!"

"Just talk to me."

"What do you want from me Lance?"

"I want you to tell me..."

Arthur steps on a branch on the ground alerting the pair that their conversation is no longer private.

"If I should wear a buttoned or cuff-linked shirt at the rehearsal dinner?" Lance finishes.

He rounds the corner and finds Tasha Gwen's cousin running her hands through her hair nervously as Lance walks away suddenly.

"Oh hey Arthur." She greets him.

"Uh hey. Oh Tony told me to tell you that James is getting fussy."

"Oh my baby. My boy is always hungry it seems." She smiles and hurries off back toward the dinner tables.

Arthur slowly walks over to the men's restroom. Apparently Lance and Tasha are having an affair, from their conversation an ongoing affair. _Could their betrayal even span back to Gwen and Lance's relationship?_ He washes his hands pondering if he should in fact even tell Gwen what he just heard.

_I know she'll be hurt I couldn't possibly tell her something so devastating._ After a long, slow walk back to the dinner tables he see Gwen walking over to him. He loves the way her eyes light up when she smiles.

"Hey you okay?' Gwen asks, her smile fades, with concern for his sullen demeanor.

"No I'm fine. I'm great." Trying to shake himself he brightens. That small look of saddens on her face for just a moment was enough to break his heart. In that instant he knew he would never do anything to wipe that smile off her face. "Did you save me some cake?" He asks jovially, and both of their smiles return.

**_A/N: DRAMA! That was pretty intense huh? Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, following and adding to your favorites!_**


	13. Chapter 13: A Day at the Beach

**_Chapter__ 13: A Day at the Beach_**

**_Tuesday Morning four days til the wedding_**

Dressed in a pair of light khaki shorts and a coral floral tank top Gwen was excited about today's events. Today was the day of the clam bake and earlier that morning Gwen got a text from Morgana while she was boarding her plane. Her and Morgause would be arriving later on that afternoon and Gwen could contain her excitement her bestie was back. And they were gonna light it up at the bachelorette party, her sister, her best friend and her cousins were going to have so much fun this week. Not to mention the shocking news that Gwaine was the father of Vivian's son. Did Lance know? She hadn't talked to Gwaine about what her and Arthur had overheard yesterday at the ranch. How could she? To talk to him about that would mean she would have to admit that her and Arthur were eavesdropping (unintentionally eavesdropping, but still they heard a lot they probably shouldn't have) she couldn't really explain what they were doing there in the first place she couldn't wait to tell Morgana though.

After Gwen and her mother returned from picking up the seafood for their day at the beach. At about 12pm Gwen's phone rang and she fished through her phone to answer the call. Looking at her caller ID she sees the call is from Morgana she smiles as she answers the call.

"Hey girl." Gwen answers the call.

"Hey Gwen."

"Girl where are you?"

"Just made it in, Morgause and I just checked into the hotel."

"That's great we're heading to the beach this afternoon."

"Sounds great, we'll be there."

"You up for some seafood?"

"You have to ask?"

"I know you love seafood."

"How's your cowboy?"

"It's fine, everything is going really well."

"Oh that's good, so _how was he?"_

"What we didn't have sex Morgana."

"Well why not?"

"Morgana I'm not going to talk to you about this over the phone."

"Fine but you better you hit that and soon."

"Quiet."

"Oh you totally did him you just don't want to tell me."

"You sound like my mother."

"Oh she's curious too, good."

"Anyway I got some gossip to tell you when you get here."

"Oh shit's happening already?"

"Girl you won't even believe what I have to tell you."

"What just tell me now."

"Okay I don't know all the details but apparently Lance's wife, Vivian had a baby by Gwaine."

"WHUT!"

"Yeah Gwaine called her a crazy lifetime bitch. She admitted that she stole dead condoms out his garbage."

"That is the nastiest shit I ever heard, that bitch is crazy."

"I told you."

"Have you talked to Gwaine yet?"

"No Arthur and I accidentally overheard Gwaine and Vivian talking on the woods."

"Oh my god. Wait a minute. What were you and Arthur doing in the woods?"

"Nothing focus Morgana."

"Nah. I can't do it. I just keep seeing Arthur pin you up against a tree all natural and stuff."

"Morgana shut up." Gwen says laughing now.

"So tell me, it was hot wasn't it?"

"Well we got close and there was this moment when we were together it was pretty sexy."

"What was pretty sexy?" Arthur asks opening the bedroom door. "Are you talking about me?"

"Um."

"Who is that?" Morgana asks through the phone. " Is that him? Oh my god that's him isn't it?"

"Um, I gotta go see you at the beach I'll text you the address. Bye."

Arthur leans up against the wall smiling at Gwen.

"That was Morgana, she and Morgause just arrived they'll meet us at the beach today."

"Ah yes the infamous Morgana. She's the one who set us up right?"

"Yep, that's Morgana."

"I'll have to remember to thank her for that." He smiles. "Oh I almost forgot your mother is looking for you. She's ready to load everything up for the beach."

**_Beach Party_**

Once they get everything set up at the beach Arnold and Elaine and Merlin's parents start setting up the grill and all the equipment to prepare the food. While the food cooks Merlin suggests they set up a volley ball net and play a game or two.

"Alright how should he divide the teams?" Merlin asks.

"Girls against boys?" Freya suggests.

"We could flip a coin?" Gwaine adds.

"What about team captains?" Morgana wonders.

"I got an idea bride's side against the groom side. That way we can have equal girls and guys on each team." Gwen finally announces.

"That's a great idea." Freya says.

"And Freya should be the bride's side captain. And Merlin should be the groom's side captain." Morgana advises.

"Excellent." Gwaine adds.

So they divide up into two teams on the bride's team there is Freya, Gwen, Morgana, Arthur, Tasha and their cousin Mikey. On the groom's team there is Merlin, Gwaine, Lance, Vivian and Merlin's two cousins Gilli and Sefa. Each team has six replacements subs just incase someone gets hurt. The game begins civil enough and about 15 minutes into the game, after Vivian gets hurt, she gets replaced by William, Lance starts serving balls directly at Arthur. At first Arthur doesn't mind but it seems like Lance is actually trying to hit him.

While they take a five-minute break Arthur quietly asks Gwen about it.

"What's going on with your ex?"

Gwen looks over at Lance at sees him watching them talk. " I don't know he's an ass. Hey you wanna make him suffer?"

"Why I'd love to."

"Then let's do this." Gwen says with a sneaky smile.

During the next round Arthur does every flirty thing possible to set Lance off. Between sets he makes and extra effort to always touch Gwen, giving her nice little slaps on the butt or whispering in Gwen's ear and she'll laugh as loud as possible. Their over flirting is beginning to bother him as he misses several points that he should have easily made. Gwen tries to dive for a ball and she land wrong on her ankle triggering an old gymnastic injury.

"Ahh!" Gwen screams out as she lands on the ground sending sand spraying everywhere.

"Gwen!" Morgana and Freya yell.

"Guinevere!" Arthur rushes to her side to help her up. "Are you okay?"

"Uh. I'm fine it's just an old gymnastic injury. If I ever land on my right ankle wrong it hurts like hell. It'll pass in a few minutes."

Arthur lifts Gwen off the ground effortlessly and carries her over the a chair. She wraps her arms around him and cannot help the blush the creeps onto her face.

"We should call off the game." Arthur states suddenly.

"No you guys finish Jessica or Alisha can sub for me."

"Alright Gwen, we'll finish the game." Freya tells her.

"And win!" Gwen calls out after them as Arthur helps her sits down on a fold out chair.

"Arthur go they need you. You have to win this!"

"I knew you were a sore loser. You just can't stand it. Can you?" He smiles giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Crush him." She looks up and sees Lance turn away suddenly. "Aggravating him that way."

"You know you love it. I'll destroy him, watch me work." Arthur replies with a wink.

"I wont take my eyes off you." Gwen says quietly as he walks away to rejoin the game.

"I heard that." He shoots back.

"Damn it!" Gwen smiles and the games begins again.

When Arthur returns to the game it's just as equally intense between him and Lance but with a few carefully placed serves Arthur wins the game for the bride's team causing to Morgana and the rest of the team to cheer.

"Yes! You suck Lance. We won, you lost Lance you lost everything." Morgana taunts him.

Her taunting increases and it's quite obvious that she's not just talking about volleyball. Merlin, Gwaine and the rest of the groom's team tries not to laugh too loudly.

Gwen gets up her ankle feeling much better and she wobbles toward Arthur. "Great game. You're one hell of a player."

"You're not too bad yourself." Arthur says Gwen finches as she puts too much weight on her sore ankle. "Sit down and rest."

"It's better it really is." Gwen states.

"Well let me help you just incase." Arthur offers.

He escorts Gwen to a chair and caters to her needs the whole time. Fixing her a plate of food, bring her a drink and dessert and refilling her cup as often as she would like. Gwen has to admit that she is enjoying the attention, even when she had gotten sick when her and Lance were together he never doted on her like this. After everyone has had their fill they all help to clean up after their mess, except Gwen, who is forced by everyone to sit down and rest her ankle. Once everything has been cleaned up they make their back to their homes and hotel rooms.

"Gwen call me if you need anything for your ankle." Morgana says as Gwen leans on Arthur, while walking back to the car.

"I'll be fine Morgana."

"I'm sure you will, you seem to be in perfectly fine hands." Morgana smiles devilishly.

"Oh I'm sure I am." Gwen says smiling.


	14. Chapter 14: Sounds like Fun

**_Chapter 14: Sounds like Fun_**

**_Tuesday Afternoon_**

Back at Gwen's parents house Arthur all but carries Gwen up the stairs. She tries to persuade him that she fine, she can't even really feel the pain in her ankle anymore. But he is very persistent about her not injuring herself further. So she lets him carry her up to her room. They talk about how much fun they had at the beach today and laugh at the look on Lance's face when Arthur beat him and when Morgana started calling him a loser. After about 15 minutes, her mother knocks on the door, but she doesn't open it.

"Your dad and I are going out for a while call me if you need anything!"

"Okay mom thanks." Gwen replies a little relived to have her mother out of the house for a while.

As Elaine and Arnold leave the house Morgana greets them at the door. Stepping out of her red convertible she smiles at Gwen's parents.

"Hello Morgana." Elaine and Arnold greet her warmly.

"Hi Mrs. Holder and Professor Holder."

"What are you doing here?" Elaine asks.

"Oh I came by to check up on Gwen before the bachelorette party, I hope her injury isn't too bad."

"Well why don't you go up and check on her. Just lock the front door when you leave."

"Okay I will thanks."

Morgana waves goodbye to Gwen's parents as she walks up the stairs to Gwen room. She'd only visited Gwen old house once or twice in the past but she remember her way around like it was yesterday she climbs the steps to the second level of the house. She lifts her hand about to knock on the door but, she slowly lowers her hand so she can listen to Gwen and Arthur's conversation.

"I can help you with that." Morgana can hear him say.

"No it's fine really, I can do this by myself."

"I'm really good though. My nickname is Magic Touch."

_Magic Touch_, Morgana mouths through the door.

"Is that why they pay you the big bucks?"

"That's exactly why. Now lay back."

"Okay."

He grunts. "Let me get these off you."

_Get what off of her?_ Morgana wonders her ear now pressed up against the closed-door.

"Let me know if it's too much okay?"

"Alright."

Morgana is listening intently now there's silence and she can hear the bed move and squeak.

"Um, Arthur, oh that's good." Gwen moans through the door.

_Oh my god!_ Morgana has to bite her tongue to stifle a scream.

"How is that?"

"Oh god it's perfect don't stop." Gwen says huskily.

_You go girl._ Morgana thinks. _I really shouldn't be listening to my friend have sex through the door but I can't turn away now. Maybe just a little more._

"Oh, ouch!"

"Is it too hard?"

"Kinda but keep going. Oh yes, don't stop."

"What about when I do this."

"Oh shit that's it, that's the spot right there."

_I gotta go._ Morgana thinks as she rushes down the stairs and locks the front door as she makes a hasty retreat to her car.

After they have finished, Gwen stands up and stretches her legs.

"Wow." She says standing up. "It feels great, thanks Arthur or should I call you Magic Touch now?"

He laughs. "Just happy to be of service."

His phone buzzes with a text he looks at the phone with a confused face.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asks.

"Some unknown number sent me a text." Arthur replies. "The address to a party?"

"Oh that's Merlin I gave him your number and told him to text you the address, he wants you to come to his bachelor party tonight."

"Cool that sounds like fun."

About and hour later Gwen receives a text from Morgana.

_Hope you not too worn out for the party tonight._

Gwen smiles at the text and replies._ I didn't even get that sweaty volley ball wasn't too much of a workout._

_I'm not talking about the beach and you know it!_

_What r u talking about? call me!_

Gwen quickly answers the phone when Morgana calls her laughing.

"What is so funny?" Gwen questions.

"You just couldn't wait til your parents left the house before you jumped his bones!"

"What?"

"Oh don't play dumb. I came by your parents this afternoon and I heard you two."

"Morgana what are you talking about?"

"Okay does, oh Arthur that's it, don't stop, ring a bell?"

Now it's Gwen's turn to laugh. "Morgana don't be ridiculous. Arthur was massaging my ankle that's all."

"Oh yeah massage right." Morgana shoots back her voice full of sarcasm. "By the sounds of it he worked out all your kinks!"

"Morgana! It really it was just a massage we both kept our clothes on."

"Really then what did he have to get you out of?"

"My shoes and socks you lil freak!"

"Well I still don't believe you, you just don't want to tell me."

"Nothing happened keep your mind out of the gutter."

"My mind is always in the gutter you should try it sometime."

"Whatever I'll see you at the party."

"Kay bye."

"Bye girl."

Gwen laughs as she hangs up the phone. "Oh my god, Arthur you won't believe this."

"What?" He as gathering his clothing.

"Morgana came by here about an hour ago and she actually thought you and I were having sex."

"She thought what?"

"I know right. I told her it was crazy, why would she even think something like that?"

"Well."

"Well what?"

"You were very um, what's the word I want to use, expressive while I was tending to your ankle."

"Meaning."

"Well anyone could have easily assumed that considering the sounds you were making."

"Oh my god. I didn't even consider it that way."

He just smiles.

"I didn't make you uncomfortable, did I?"

"No of course not. Your moans of pleasure and ecstasy, just means I'm doing my job right." He winks at her, and her cheeks turn slightly pink.

_Good lord did he mean for that to sound as sexual as it seemed. He is definitely flirting with me._

Gwen is sorting through her closet to get her costume for her sister's bachelorette party. Since she's going to be a while she suggested that Arthur go ahead and get ready and she'll go after him. He showers and washes his hair taking about 5 minutes in the bathroom, Gwen knows she's take a lot longer. When he's emerges from the bathroom he's fully dressed and ready to go, wearing a dark gray short-sleeved sweater that shows his sculpted arms very nicely, he's pair his sweater with a pair of black trousers and black loafers.

"You look great."

"Thanks." He smiles.

"Oh crap it that the time?" Gwen asks seeing the clock she rushes into the bathroom with her outfit. Gwen shaves her legs and showers. Then she gets dressed in the costume she and Freya picked out, she thought it was kinda risky but it was going to be fun and everyone else was going to be dressed in similar outfits. She styles and her hair, pulling her long, luscious coffee-colored curls into two low pigtails leaving her hair to drift down her shoulders and chest. She applies her makeup and jewelry last giving herself one last look in the mirror. I wonder what Arthur will say about this. She wonders with a smile. She not egotistical but she has to admit that she looks pretty hot in this get-up.

She opens the door to the bathroom and steps out into the bedroom. Arthur is sitting on the edge of the bed looking at his phone when she comes out.

"I was just checking these directions Mer-"

To say Gwen left him speechless is the understatement of the century. Right now he's not even capable of coherent thought. His mind tries to form words with the odd little things called letters but no words are coming to mind right now.

"Guinevere-"

"Well, what do you think?" Gwen asks expectantly.

"Lord have mercy." He mumbles.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. You look-" He smiles like he's been struck with something hard right on the head. "WOW!"

"Does that mean I look okay?"

"God more than okay you look- WOW!"

She spins around slowly so Arthur can see every detail of her outfit. She wearing a white collared crop top with a short skimpy deep red and black plaid mini shirt with a pair of white knee-high socks and black leather mary jane stilettos. She has tied her pigtails with two red ribbons that match her outfit perfectly. Arthur is still having a very hard time keeping his jaw off the ground.

"It's a themed bachelorette party, we're doing the naughty schoolgirl."

"Well, you look very nice." He finally manages to say. She walks back into the restroom spins around again in the mirror double checking her costume and her hair. Gwen comes out of the bathroom quite pleased with how she looks and the visible effects she has had on Arthur. She knows he's watching so she decides to tease him just a little.

"I need to get my clutch hold on a sec."

"Okay."

And she lean down keeping her knees straight, and her ass in the air as she retrieves her clutch, giving him a quick peek, nothing to improper, just a pair a red hiphugger panties. Arthur smiles at Gwen. _I know what that was, naughty schoolgirl indeed._


	15. Chapter 15: It's Party Time!

**_Chapter 15: It's Party Time!_**

_**Tuesday night**_

Arnold gives Arthur the keys to his car and Gwen lets Arthur drive since, Freya has hired a limo to chauffeur everyone home, after the party, Gwen gives Arthur turn by turn directions on how to get to the hotel Freya booked her bachelorette party.

"So um have you ever been attracted to one of your clients?"

"I can't talk about my clients, it's a breach of privacy."

"Oh come on, tell me how many of these women want to sleep with you."

"You know there is a difference between being an escort and being a prostitute."

"Oh really?"

"Yes my job it's not about sex."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean more than half of the time I never have sex with my clients. It's about you, the client. Not me."

He says pulling into the parking lot of the hotel. He turns the car off and finds Gwen looking at him in disbelief.

"It's about me?"

"Yes I cater to the needs of my clients."

"Show me, I want to see."

"What?"

"Show me." He seems reluctant. "Come on you're like the Yoda of escorts so show me."

"Oh what's holding me back... hmm, something along the lines that what I do is degrading and morally disgusting."

She scoffs. "Just show me."

"Alright, step out of the car."

"Okay."

They both get out, and Gwen places her clutch on the hood of the car, while Arthur comes around to stand beside her. Slowly moving closer towards her, he places his hand on her waist, the exposed part of her abdomen, causing her stomach to contract at his intimate touch and pushes her just ever so slighty, but also with a tad bit of force, so she pressed up against the car door. The touch of the car against her back and how close his is to her now is causing her to tingle all over.

"Close your eyes." He commands.

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

She is watching him uncertainly and suspicion.

"Close. Your. Eyes."

She finally surrenders and closes her eyes afraid and excited about whatever it is Arthur is going to show her. She can feel his breath caress her neck as he leans in close. So close. _What is he doing?_

"You're safe, you can relax."

_Oh my god what is he doing? Is he going to kiss me?_

As if he's reading her mind her he states. "I'm not going to kiss you."

Gwen nerves has gotten the best of her and she breathes out slowly, unsure whether she's relived or disappointed. Her skin feels electric as she can feel Arthur's hand gently trace her cheek ever so slowly, yep she's both definitely both.

"He's gonna be so sorry he lost you."

Gwen shudders as her body melts against the car.

"So, stop worrying."

_Okay stop worrying._ She mindlessly thinks, all her other senses dull expect feeling, as Arthur's hand electrifies her.

"Forget the past."

_What past?_ She wonders as Arthur's fingers caress her cheek.

"Forget the pain."

_What pain I can't feel a thing. There's only your touch setting me on fire._

"And remember..." He pauses as he runs his fingertip down the length of her neck.

Her breath hitches at his touch.

"what an incredible woman you are."

She forgets to breath when his lips graze her ear barely a kiss.

"If you do that, he'll realize what he lost."

Arthur pulls back and steps away from Gwen to lean against the car beside her. Clearly pleased with himself a smug grin graces his face, at the effect he's had on her. If not for the car supporting her weight, Gwen is certain she would have collapsed under the sheer pressure of what she just experienced._ I need a minute, maybe two to gather my thoughts._

"Holy crap!" She exclaims slowly opening her eyes.

He shrugs.

"You're worth every penny."

He smiles.

"You should get going." He reminds her.

"Right." Gwen tries to stand up straight and wobbles a bit. "Mm-hm."

Finally somewhat stable she begins to walk, or rather wobble toward the hotel in the wrong direction.

"Guinevere, it's this way." He says carefully guiding her towards the door.

"OK, Yoda."

Gwen walks into the hotel to the conference room Freya booked and can hear the girls already have this party in full swing. Everyone is dressed in either a plaid or a solid colored mini skirt and knee-high, socks, the music is blasting her sister, her cousins, friends and the bachelorette party guests are all laughing and enjoying themselves and the drinks are flowing freely, it's only 8 o'clock.

"Gwen!" Morgana yells already quite tipsy.

"Gwennie!" Freya calls as she bring Gwen a drink from the bar.

Gwen greets all of her friends and family and takes a sip of the mixed drink Freya has brought her. She jokes and laughs at the bar with Freya, Morgana and Morguase when a commotion of loud whistling draws their attention to the front door. Arthur is standing in the entrance surrounded by all the women of the party.

Gwen walks over to him smiling. "What are you doing here, I thought you left for Merlin's?"

"I was on my way but, you left this." He places her forgotten clutch in her hands.

"Oh thank you." She smiles, she had completely forgotten her clutch. But after their encounter outside who could blame her. "I don't know where my head was."

"I do." He flirts.

"Shut up." She shoots back. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Arthur looks at his watch. "Right I should go." He places a quick kiss on Gwen's lips, and the women cheer.

"Aww come on you can do better than that!" Morgana teases.

"Morgana!" Gwen scolds.

"Kiss her. Kiss her." Morgana starts and soon all the women are chanting along with her.

"Kiss her!"

"Kiss her!"

"Kiss her!"

Arthur smiles and Gwen rolls her eyes at Morgana. She leans in to give Arthur another kiss he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close. The moment their lips touch in a gentle embrace, they both know this kiss is different. They kissed to piss off Lance, or to put on a show for her parents or other family members but this kiss was hot, wet, passionate and hungry. This is the kind of kiss where the world stops, where there's no one else on that planet but the two of you. And when they pulled apart reluctantly the fire and passion that burned in their eyes and souls for each other was mutual. Very much mutual.

Her breath quickened when she saw the look in his eyes, she knew that look for the same feelings were welling up inside her.

Desire.

Lust.

Passion.

"Woooooooo!" The women cheer as the break apart.

"Alright let's get this party started!" Morgana announces snapping them back to reality and breaking up the moment.

"Uh right. I should um..." He starts as he heads for the door.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Gwen calls as he walks out the door.

* * *

**_Merlin's Bachelor Party_**

Arthur arrives at the address that Merlin texts him. Stepping out of the car in the parking lot he enters the bar that Merlin has rented out. Arthur walks in he doesn't really know anyone well except Merlin. The two really became fast friends at that picnic. He sees Lance,Tony and a few other guys playing pool, shooting darts, in the midst of a poker game, and sitting at tables eating nachos and sharing pints of beer. Merlin calls out to him from the bar and waves him over.

"Hey Arthur."

"Hey Merlin."

"I'm glad you found it okay."

"Yeah it was no problem."

Arthur, Merlin and George talk for an hour about everything and nothing. And Arthur excuses himself to use the restroom. As soon as he leaves Lance excuses himself from the table with Tony and walks up to the table and starts talking to Merlin.

"Hey Lance where have you been? Have you talked to Arthur he's a pretty cool guy."

"Yeah I've talked to him. He's alright."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just don't like the guy. I don't think he's a good fit for Gwen."

"Jesus, Lance you're married!"

"I know."

"And you and Gwen broke up, who she dates is no longer your concern."

"I know that!"

"Get your shit together man! Can't you see she's happy."

"I can see that." Lance walks back to his table with Tony, as Arthur emerges from the bathroom.

"Lance!" Merlin calls after him.

"Hey is everything alright?" Arthur asks as he sits back down.

"Yeah, Lance is acting like a jerk. Sometimes I hate that he's my best man. But his parents and my parents. You know?"

"Oh close family friends."

"Yeah."

"Well on the bright side it's only for the week." Arthur smiles.

Merlin erupts in a fit of laughter that Arthur can't help but join in.

* * *

**_Freya's Bachelorette Party Four Hours Later_**

Almost everyone is heavily intoxicated and thank heavens that mom hired a chauffeur to get everyone home safely. Gwen is gathering her belongings the limo should arrive in 30 minutes. Tasha has drunken the most them all stumbles over toward Gwen.

"I love you Gwen. You were always- always my favorite cousin." A drunken Tasha states.

"I love you too Tasha." Gwen laughs trying to steady her unstable cousin.

"And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry things didn't work out with you and Lance."

"Well that was a long time ago."

"Yeah I know that, I know that but, I'm still sorry."

"Okay Tasha."

"Imma go throw up now." Tasha bolts to the bathroom almost knocking over Morgana in the process.

"Oh Tasha. Let me help you." Morgana offers pulling Tasha's hair from her face as she hurls into the toilet. After several minutes of vomiting Morgana helps her stand, and even helps get her cleaned up.

"You're too nice to me."

"I'm just trying to help."

"I don't deserve it."

"Tasha don't say things like that."

"It's true I ruin everything. My marriage is falling apart. And it's not Tony it's me. It' all my fault. Tony's great I don't deserve a man like him."

"Everybody deserves someone nice." Morgana states handing Tasha a damp paper towel to clean her face.

"Not someone like me. I had sex with my cousin's boyfriend!"

"You did what? Who?"

"Lance." Tasha admits as she throws up again.

Morgana is speechless, she can't think of anything drunk or not to say.

_What do I tell Gwen? Do I tell Gwen? She my best friend of course I tell her but how?_

"Hey the limo's here!" Freya calls out to her party members, she knocks on the restroom door and tells Morgana and Tasha to hurry up. All the women climb aboard the Hummer limo as they ride around town. Gwen and Freya stick their heads out of the sunroof telling anyone on the street that Freya's getting married in two days.

"Oh wait I need to make a quick stop." Gwen calls out and the limo pulls over at a service station Gwen gets out with her clutch and heads over to the ATM. Pulling out her debit cards she make several withdrawals and then stuffs the money back into her clutch. The limo drops the women off at their homes and most get out at the hotel they are staying in. Gwen is second to last to get dropped off she kisses Freya goodbye as she makes her way up her parents driveway. Once inside the house she walks up to her bedroom with only one thing on her mind.

That kiss.

His lips.

The passion.

His touch.

The desire.

The look in his eyes.

The heat.

Once she made her way up to her room. honestly no idea how, all those steps her legs felt like jello, how did she ever manage to climb those steps. She sees just what she wants he's there in bed he stirs gently as she enters the room, almost like he senses her presence.

"Arthur." She calls out to him.

"Guinevere?" He replies in the dark.

Reaching over she gently takes his hand leading him from the bed. He quickly grabs his buttoned shirt hanging on the bed railing to cover himself, since he only sleeps in boxer briefs. Together they tip-toe downstairs outside to Camelot, her dad's yacht. Gwen climbs around first, slips and falls on her butt right on the deck. Arthur gently takes her hand lifting her up and helps her descend the steps.

Once below deck she closes the door and walks him against the bed, carefully removing him white colored shirt, she pushes him so he falls back on his back. He sits up slowly watching as she undress slowly for him. First high-heeled shoes, then her long knee-high stockings fly off revealing her creamy caramel toned legs. Second she slides down her plaid mini skirt and her red matching panties. Last she unbutton her white crop top and removes her red lacy bra exposing her full round breasts.

She leans down and climbs over him pulling off his boxer briefs. She glances over him just a moment before he pulls her body down to his as their lips connect, he shifts his weight so that his is hovering over her. Kissing her prodding his tongue into her mouth her kisses a fiery trail down her neck and lower, to her bosom lingering a while then traveling, lower still, to placing kisses on her flat stomach he continues kissing down till her reaches his destination. Kissing her there her body feels aflame, in a contagious passion that consumes them both fueling their lovemaking through the night.

**_A/N: I hope I kept that rated T. I really tried to anyway this was my first love scene that wasn't smuty. Let me know if the rating should change I'm really nervous about this chapter. Thanks in advance for all the reviews, favorites, follows and just reading my story you guys rock!_**


	16. Chapter 16: About Last Night

**_Chapter 16: About Last Night_**

**_Wednesday Morning three days until the wedding_**

Arthur awakens to the early morning light filtering through the windows of Camelot. Guinevere is sleeping soundly in his arms as he spoons her from behind._ Last night was amazing._ He thinks as he stretches. _What Guinevere and I shared was magical. I've never felt so connected with someone before. I know the main rule as an escort is never fall for a client but, I quite certain that it can't be helped now. I think I'm falling in love with her._

He gently brushes a stray curl away from her face, and she smiles in her sleep. Sliding out of bed with the most careful of movements, he doesn't want to wake her up, he gets dressed well, about as dressed as he can be seeing as he only came outside last night in his underwear and a shirt. Standing up he leaves the boat walking toward the house hoping to maybe fix Gwen some breakfast before she wakes up. He carefully walks across the gravel driveway and says hello to some garbage workers, who have just pulled up at the curb.

The loud banging of metal cans, startles Gwen from a very erotic dream she was having about Arthur, as she discovers that she is very naked in her father's yacht.

"Oh fuck, my head." Gwen groans as she slowly stirs in bed her head is pounding fiercely.

"I'm never touching alcohol again." She vows eyes closed blindly groping around trying to get a grasp of her surroundings.

She gathers her clothes from last night and quickly dresses hoping that no one will she her, she doesn't even bother putting on her stockings or her shoes.

"What happened last night? I had some very graphic dreams last night but I have no recollection of getting on this boat. How did I end up in Camelot? Better question how did I end up in Camelot naked?"

Stepping out onto the deck of the boat she doesn't see anyone. It's bad enough she can't remember that past few hours but she definitely doesn't want to hear any crap from her mother.

"Okay so far so good." She states looking around.

"Ahoy there!" Gwen turns and sees her father's smiling face from the kitchen window, waving.

_Shit!_

"Morning dad." She waves back, completely embarrassed._ Well at least dad won't say anything._

Making a speedy trail to her room before she encounters her mother she shuts the door behind her and calls the one person she can count on in a crisis like this. Morgana.

The phone rings several times and Gwen fears that Morgana won't pick up. Oh Please, please pick up Morgs. I need you.

* * *

**_Morgana and Morguase's hotel_**

RING RING.

RING RING.

Oh shit what is that?

RING RING.

Babe get your phone." Morgause calls out nudging Morgana.

Ouch! What?"

RING RING!

"Oh shit this better be an emergency." She huff out as she answers her phone. "Hello?" A groggy Morgana responds.

"Morgana it's Gwen listen I need to talk to you."

"Gwen it's too early for this."

"Morgs wake up."

"I want to go back to bed."

"Morgs this is an emergency!"

"Call 911!"

"Morgana I got so messed up last night I woke up naked in Camelot!"

"You woke up naked? I'm awake! Tell me all the details you dirty little slut. On your daddy's boat. I'm so proud of you!"

"Morgana be serious!"

"I am! Details now! Did you get off solo or was this a coupled pleasuring?"

"What?"

"Well you woke up naked, but were you alone the whole night?"

"Of course I was alone!" Gwen shoots back though honestly she can't remember what happened last night.

"The_ whole_ night?"

"Everything is kinda fuzzy Morgs. My head hurts so bad I can't even think straight."

"Alright tell me what you can remember."

"Okay well first-" Gwen pauses listening as she can hear the approach of footsteps. "Wait, someone's coming it might be Arthur I gotta go."

"Like hell you do!"

"Bye Morgs."

"No Gwen wait-"

The line clicks off Gwen has already hung up.

"Dammit." Morgana swears. Now she's awake before she wanted to be, she didn't get any juicy gossip from Gwen, and now she has all the thoughts and images now. Laying back in bed she snuggle next to Morgause running her hand over the curve of her hip.

"What are you doing?" Morgause asks sleepily.

"Oh you know what I'm up too." Morgana replies with a wicked grin as she slides under the covers.

* * *

**_Back at The Holder House_**

Arthur smiles as he pushes the door open and comes in carrying a tray with breakfast for Gwen.

"I don't know what works for you but, I brought you some black coffee with cream and sugar, a fried egg, two slices of toasted bread and a bloody mary."

_That is so sweet. He's such a great guy it's almost like he's my real boyfriend. Wait real boyfriend, Gwen pull yourself together fawning over Arthur. Who probably has beautiful women throwing themselves at him all the time. Besides I'm sure he's just doing his job and playing the role of boyfriend well. He certainly doesn't really feel anything for me._

"Thanks Arthur. That really sweet um, I need to ask you something." She states her tone serious.

"Okay." His smile fades a little.

"What happened last night?"Gwen asks nervously.

_I can't believe she doesn't remember last night. I thought perhaps she felt that amazing connection between us. Fine if she can't remember. Nothing happened._ "Nothing" He lies his face unreadable.

"Oh, okay."

He sets the tray down on the bed and Gwen get up to wash her hands in the sink. He accidentally knocks over her purse and bends down to pick it up when it falls open revealing a very large amount of money.

"What it this?" He asks picking up a large handful of money.

"Um."

"Is this for last night?" He prods.

"No how could it be nothing happened." Gwen answers.

"I told you if I was going to charge you, that I'd tell you first." He states plainly.

"I know, I just didn't want you to think that I was excepting anything for free, or that I was excepting anything at all." She stammers out.

He doesn't say anything.

"Well what I mean is I obviously was expecting_ something _I made a huge withdrawal from that ATM last night." She tries to correct herself.

He arches his eyebrow at her looking over the pile of money on the bed. "Just so you know your short a couple hundred." He replies coldly.

"Wait, wait, wait what. Your telling me if something had happened last night, I'd still owe you."

"Yep."

Gwen rolls her eyes.

"Beside that includes you know..." He arches his eyebrow.

Her eyes grow wide at the thought.

"That's extra." He finishes. "I'm going down stairs for coffee with your dad." He leaves without a look back.

* * *

"Morning Arthur."

"Morning Sir, how are you this morning."

"Pretty good son, thank you. And how are you?"

"I've got no complaints sir."

"Are you a boatsman son?"

Arthur smiles. "I am now sir."

"Well, I'm glad someones making good use of her."

Arthur bites back a laugh.

"The boat, I mean."

"Yes sir." Arthur responds stifling his laughter by biting the inside of his cheek.

* * *

"Arthur we need to meet Freya and Merlin at the studio for dance lessons." Gwen calls out.

"Okay, on my way." He calls back.

The ride to the dance studio is tense. Gwen is driving so there is no need to talk and give him directions. She doesn't want to go to this stupid dance lesson least of all with Arthur, he was giving her the cold shoulder this morning. But she promised and she never breaks a promise.

They arrived and walked into the dance studio, Arthur opened the door for her and she mumbled out a thank you. His reply sounded something along the lines of whatever. Arching her eyebrow, she turned to call him out on it and give him a piece of her mind about his bullshit attitude this morning, when Freya and Merlin came out and dragged them into the studio with their instructor.

A beautiful woman is waiting in the room for them she's a slender woman with light golden skin dressed in a black sleeveless top and black slacks.

"Good morning I'm your instructor Marissa. Now a few hours I won't be able to teach you everything about dance but hopefully you'll be able to keep a decent rhythm when were done." She smiles brightly. "Now couples pair up!"

Merlin and Freya joins hands smiling like idiots as they pull their bodies close to each other. While Gwen and Arthur are reluctant to even touch each other.

"Come on pair up!" Marissa announces as she switches on a smooth salsa tune.

_Was there really a need to keep saying couples pair up?_ Gwen thought annoyed at Marissa. _This is a private dance lesson there are only four people in this class._

They step toward each other and Marissa instructs Gwen to rest her hands on Arthur shoulder, and tells Arthur to place his hand on Gwen's lower back. The touch of his warm large hands on her back is electric sending waves of warm through her whole body, triggering a rush of memories Gwen had forgotten from last night.

_His hands stroke her naked back as she straddles him rocking her hips back and forth._

_Her fingers raking his golden blond hair._

_His tongue touching and tasting every inch of her sending waves of pleasure through her entire being._

_Her lips pressed against his as their tongues twirl fiercely in each others mouth._

"What did you do to me last night?" She whispers.

"What did I do?"

"Yeah, you know what I'm talking about."

"You mean what you did to me."

Gwen scoffs. "What if didn't want you to do that to me?"

"The money is for doing it to me."

"What?"

"Besides if anything had happened between us last night, I assure you, it would have been a highlight for you."

She rolls her eyes. "But nothing did."

"And that's why you get to keep your money."

_He's lying!_ She thinks as they dance across the floor. Slipping her foot out she trips him and he barely recovers avoiding a fall.

"What's wrong Arthur? Two left feet?" She asks a she presses her high-heel down on his foot.

"Oww." He spins her fast and she presses her body against his. The contact makes her blush again.

He twirls her around so suddenly she becomes slightly light-headed. Then he dips her and all traces of anger are gone from her face, she's laughing now.

_What are we even fighting about?_ She wonders as he flashes her an award-winning smile.

Soon they are dancing and moving to the music they forget what they were even arguing about, as they begin to dance in perfect unison. The rest of the dance practice goes well for both couples, Merlin can keep rhythm now and he won't embarrass Freya when they have their first dance as husband and wife. After all that dancing they've worked up quite an appetite and afterwards they all go out for dinner.

_**A/N: So before I get a lot of angry reviews this happened in the movie this fic is based on. The main character got so wasted that she seduces her date and doesn't even remember so be nice,(to me and Gwen). I have to keep some original elements since my story is inspired by a movie. The film is called The Wedding Date I think it came out in 2004 or 2005. As I stated before some of the elements from the film will be similar and some won't. So don't be mad my lovelies I promise I will make this up to you ;-)**_


	17. Chapter 17: Frustration at the Spa

**_Chapter 17: A day of Frustration at the Spa_**

**_Thursday two days till the wedding_**

The morning when smoothly enough. Gwen and her mother left together after Merlin came by to drop off Freya and pick up Arthur. Something about a guy's day. When in reality they would probably be huddled around his big screen tv playing Madden, Call of Duty or something.

Arthur and her never really had an opportunity to really talk since the other night and she wasn't even sure what to say to him anyway. So neither of them said much while they got dressed and ready for the day. To say the situation was a little awkward was a huge understatement._ I'm not mad I just don't know how to even start a talking about it. Um, Arthur I just wanted to say I'm sorry for seducing you, I not really sorry for that but the being too drunk to remember part, yeah that was real messed up. I cannot believe I got that hammered I haven't been that drunk since, well I've never been that drunk! Yeah that would have went over really smooth._

Gwen, Freya and their mother arrived at the La Enchante Spa and meet up with the rest of the wedding party. The bride, her maid of honor and all her bridesmaids her Alisha, Tasha, Elana, Crystal,Jessica, and Merlin's cousins Kara, Melissa and Sefa were getting the full treatment today,waxing, massages, manis, and pedis. Basic styling would be taken care of the day of the wedding.

Gwen signed up for the works it had been so long since she treated herself and she was going to enjoy this. While everyone went to the sauna Freya and Gwen went to get full body massages. They had a shortage of rooms they had to put them in their couples massage room. The sisters didn't mind though it gave them time to chat and relax together.

"So two days Frey. Two days until you are Mrs. Emerys, are you nervous?"

"No of course not." Freya states.

Gwen stares at her in disbelief, her seeing right through her lie.

"Alright, Gwen I'm scared out of my mind." Freya confesses.

"Why? I mean your marrying Merlin. What's there to be scared of."

"I don't know. I mean we've been practically living together for two years. But-"

"But what?"

"After we're married I just don't want things to change for us."

"Well that. There's nothing you can do about that I'm afraid."

"I know that what scares me."

"You just have to accept that you're marrying a wonderful man, who loves you with all his heart. And you two are going to make each other so happy, and have me some adorable nieces and nephews. I am so happy for you and Merlin, so relax and trust in the love that you share."

Freya smiles. "Thanks big sis."

"No prob lil sis." Gwen smiles amazed at just how knowledgable she is about relationships when her own love life was a mess. A hot mess.

_Well as long as nobody else knows that Arthur and I aren't actually a couple I can relax for now, but sometimes it feels so real, I think I want it to be real. The funny thing is Arthur is the best man I have ever been with and we aren't even together. I wonder what he's up to now?_

She smiles wistfully at the thought of him. The time that they've spent together. Their conversations and shared moments._ This week with him has been one of the happiest times of my entire life. Oh good lord, I think I'm falling in love with Arthur. But how does he feel about me? I'm sure he doesn't feel anything this is just a job right?_

Her train of thought is disrupted when the two massage therapist enter and the work on their whole body starting with the heads they move to their neck, shoulders, back, hips, thighs, calves and feet. Relaxing them both as all the tension and stress just melts away. About halfway through her massage Gwen's cell buzzes, she's considered not even bringing her phone with her but, as always she has to stay connected and her phone is her lifeline.

_I really should answer that. No, no I'm relaxing with my sister. This is family time. No phone calls._

"Ugh, I'm gonna ignore it." She huffs out.

"Gwennie?"

The phone rings again.

"Huh?"

_I wonder who it could be? Nope it doesn't matter it can go to voicemail._

"You can answer that if you need to." Freya tells her.

"What? No this is our time I'll get it later."

_God I hope it's not important._

"Okay are you sure?"

_No it could be an emergency._

"Positive."

"Gwen answer the phone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I know its freaking you out. Even though you pretend its not."

"Oh god that obvious?"

"Yep."

"Okay I'll be right back." Gwen says wrapping up in a bathrobe and excusing herself from the room.

* * *

By the time she outside the door in the hallway the call has went to voicemail. Unlocking her phone she sees she has three missed calls and two voice mails and a text message. Checking her voice mails first she has a message from Cendred her stock broker, Mithian her personal assistant and the text is from Morgana. She decides to call Mithian back first because she's been helping out with the wedding her call might be some trouble with the ceremony.

"Hey Mithian what's up?"

"Oh my god Gwen I'm freaking out over here." She says nervously.

"Okay well I'm sure we can handle it just, take a deep breath and tell me what going on."

Mithian breathes out calming herself. "Okay there is a problem with the floral arrangement and Rosie wants to charge double because they've had a problem with shipping."

"No absolutely not." Gwen says hopping straight into business mode. "I won't be swindled because they couldn't get their delivery trucks in line send me the number of the florist I'll handle it."

"Okay and the special order arch you order was damaged while it was delivered but the company is refusing to take it back."

"I know the owners I'll go by there personally and straighten this out. Was there anything else?"

"No I'm really sorry Gwen calling you. Oh it was your spa day wasn't it?"

"Mithian you did the right thing, it's no problem okay, relax."

"Okay Gwen thanks."

"Mithian try and do something fun while you're out here."

"Fun?"

"Yes. Try and relax a little. What I want no, your job for the rest of the trip is to relax and enjoy yourself."

"Okay."

"I'll see you at the rehearsal dinner."

"Alright Gwen. And thank you."

"You're welcome." Gwen hangs up the phone and heads to the dressing room to put her clothes on.

* * *

After a delightful massage Freya exits the room feeling so relaxed and refreshed. She starts to wander the spa looking for her sister, she hasn't seen Gwen she left to take a call. Down the hall she can hear the sound of someone crying.

"Hello?" She calls out. "Are you okay?" She asks approaching the huddle figure of Tasha her and Gwen's cousin. Her face is all swollen and puffy from crying.

"Oh hey Frey."

"Tasha what's wrong what happened?"

"Frey I've done some awful things."

"Hey we're family you can tell me."

And so Tasha proceeds to tell her everything, leaving a stunned Freya angry, confused and hurt.

"Say something Freya."

"What do you want me to say Tasha?" Freya snaps. "That I forgive you? Well it's not me you should be begging for forgiveness it's Gwen and your husband. Does Tony even know?"

"He doesn't. Him and Lance have become really good friends actually."

"Wow that's even worst."

"You're not gonna tell her are you?"

"What do you think? She's my sister she has a right to know."

"But Freya-"

"Save Tasha I really don't care what you have to say." Freya says as she turns her back on her and walks away.

_I cannot believe it. I have to tell Gwen but how? When? I don't even know what to say? I wish had known beforehand I would have made sure that Lance and Tasha wouldn't even be at my wedding! Gwen might take it really bad. Of course she'll take it bad her ex and our cousin have been screwing around behind her back! Well it's a good thing she's with Arthur, maybe she won't take it so bad now that she's over Lance. But I'm sure she'll be hurt when should I tell her._

* * *

Gwen open the text from Morgana. It reads Gwen call me we need to talk.

So Gwen dials Morgana cell phone number. Wondering what could be going on.

"Hey Morg I got your cryptic message. What's going on?"

"Gwen there something I found out the other night. I really need to talk to you in person."

"Wow is it that bad?"

"It's just not something I wan to discuss over the phone."

"Um okay well-"

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"OH YES I CAN!"

"Good Lord who is that? Morgana let me call you back okay."

"Alright Gwen."

Gwen hangs up the phone and shifts directions heading to the salon part of the spa. She sees her mother and her cousin Alisha almost at each others throats.

"Woah, woah. What's going on?" Gwen rushes up trying to bring peace.

"You better talk to that girl!" Elaine snaps as she storms out of the room.

"Alisha what in the world?" Gwen questions.

"She wouldn't let me dye me hair. She said we could get whatever treatments we wanted and then she's starts trippin."

"Well what color did you want done? Maybe I can talk to her for you."

"Okay I want this really cute look Gwen you would have loved it. Kinda like a ombre effect with purple, pink, orange and red."

"Oh." Gwen says.

"That's gonna be hot right?"

"Um..."

"Well so I'm talking to the stylist and Aunt Eliane just starts yelling and stuff."

Gwen can imagine the hair style alright. _Alisha's gonna look like a rainbow pop. I can see why mom was yelling. But she's going to be walking down the aisle as a bridesmaid, maybe I can persuade her to wait until after the wedding to change her hair color._

"That sounds great but, maybe you could wait until after the wedding to make suck a massive change like that."

"Really could I still get it done?"

"I'm sure I can arrange that, but only after the wedding."

"Okay I can do that."

"Great I'll go tell Mom."

"Thanks Gwen."

"No problem."

Gwen leaves the salon in search of her mother. Her shoulder tenses up at the thought of convincing her mother of anything but she has to at least try. She finds her mother sitting on the sofa in the lounge rubbing her temples.

"Mom?"

"Oh Gwennie did you talk that girl out of the rainbow nonsense?"

"Um not really."

"What?"

"Mom I told her she could have it done after the wedding."

"Why would you tell her that?"

"Because she was going to do it anyway. And the two of you getting into a screaming match wasn't helping."

"I admit I lost my temper but she's gonna look crazy all those colors on her head."

"Mom she's an adult she needs to make her own decisions. You can't go around yelling at people because they don't want to listen to you."

"I only yell because I care."

"I know mom. I know but you have to let people make their own choices too. And control your temper."

"Alright Gwennie-poo."

"Mom."

"I mean Gwen."

"So is everything okay now?"

"Yes thank you darling."

_Okay World War III avoided._ Gwen thinks as she head to the dressing room to change clothes.

After changing she straighten everything out with the florist and the decorators threatening to take her business else where, they give her the fixed rate they had agreed upon and offer her a few extra bouquets of flowers for any trouble they have caused. She accepts even though she doesn't need it and before she knows it's time to leave the spa.

Her phone ring from an unknown number and she's tempted not to answer but given that fact that it might be wedding related she takes the call.

"I knew you were avoiding me."

Gwen sighs as she feels the tension building a knot in both shoulders now. "Hello Cendred."

"Come now let's not be that way."

"Cendred I told you I am away from the office I don't want to talk business now."

"I know, I know. But Ms DeGrance this is a once in a lifetime business opportunity."

"Um-hm"

"Just hear me out."

"You have two minutes."

She listens to his investment plan he has lined up and she considers taking him up on the offer.

"Now you know I'm only looking out for you Ms. DeGrance." He promises.

"Yeah and the large percentage of commission you get doesn't affect your work in anyway?"

"Well I didn't say that. Just think if you invest this could be beneficial for both of us."

"Okay we'll talk details we I get back into town. I need to confirm with my investment banker."

"Thank you Ms. DeGrance I promise you won't regret this."

"I better not. Goodbye Cendred."

"Yes ma'am. Have a nice day Ms. DeGrance."

Gwen hangs up the phone ans it's now time to leave._ So much for relaxation at the spa. I spent almost all day on the phone, or trying to mend some sort of quarrel. How is it even possible to leave the spa more tense than when I came? _Gwen thinks as she feels the muscles in her shoulder tense up again.

As soon as she gets home she heads up stairs and runs the bathtub full of water and lost of bubble bath. Taking a long soak she relaxes she can feel the knots in her shoulders ease and she finally feels calmer than she's felt all day. Her phone bings alerting her to a new text and she pick up her phone which she placed on the table next to the tub.

The text reads: E-smoove n tha house!

It's a text from her brother Elyan, known to the world as E-smoove, he had finally arrived about four days later but at least he showed up.


	18. Chapter 18: E-Smoove in tha house

**_Chapter 18: E-smoove in the House_**

**_Thursday Evening_**

After Gwen's bath her mother comes bolting up the stairs. "Gwen get dressed we're meeting your brother at the hotel for dinner."

"Okay mom but what about.."

"Merlin and Arthur are meeting us there come on and get dressed we have reservations honey."

"Alright Mom."

This was going to be a very interesting night indeed. Now her mother and Elyan didn't have a terrible relationship but they were usually at each others throats before long. Elaine loved her son but they disagreed on every life choice and decision that he made thus conflict would arise when they were near each other.

Freya, and their parents all cleaned up and were waiting downstairs for Gwen when she emerged from her room. They hopped in the car and they headed for the hotel meeting up with Merlin and Arthur in the hotel lobby.

* * *

The moment Gwen saw Arthur walking toward her, she realized that she had missed him, they had been apart almost all day long. To Arthur Gwen was a vision of perfection dressed in a pale pink shift dress that stopped a few inches above her knees, and molded to her perfect figure. As soon as Arthur neared Gwen he smiled and hugged her whispering in her ear that she looked great. She blushed. Of course she blushed, he is the only person that could make her blush so easily.

"I missed you." He whispered in her ear. Gwen couldn't tell if he was just putting on a show but if felt so real.

So without thinking she replied. "I missed you too." Because she did miss him and for her it was beginning to feel real. But she forced herself to hold back not knowing Arthur's feeling for her.

"We're going to check on the table." Arnold says. "We'll be right back." He grabs Elaine by the hand escorting her inside, leaving the two young couples alone together.

"So what did you guys get up to on your boy's day out?" Freya asks.

"We went bowling." Merlin answers.

"Oh that sounds like fun." Gwen adds.

"It was brilliant." Arthur states smiling. "Merlin, Gwaine, Tony and I were on the same team, against Lance, Gilli, William and Patrick. We won of course."

"Of course." Gwen says laughing.

"George kept an eye on little Micheal and afterward we played pool in the arcade next door." Merlin says.

"And I beat everyone at Mortal Kombat." Arthur adds smugly.

Merlin clears his throat.

"Alright almost everyone. Merlin pretty good at Mortal Kombat." Arthur admits.

"That's right." Merlin nods proudly.

"Only because you wouldn't let anyone else play as Lui Kang." Arthur says.

"What?" Merlin rolls his eyes laughing.

"Everyone knows that Lui Kang is the best." Arthur adds.

"Don't take it too bad Arthur no one's ever beaten me at Mortal Kombat." Merlin teases.

"We'll see next time you get Scorpion and I'll get Lui Kang." Arthur finishes.

"If it will make you feel better. But you still gonna get whooped." Merlin taunts him.

"Trash talking already?"

"Alright now boys behave." Gwen admonishes playfully.

"Oh yes ma'am." Arthur says apologetically, pulling Gwen into a playful hug.

* * *

Elaine and Arnold tell them that the waiter is ready to seat them and three couples enter the restaurant. They only wait a few moments when the waitress escorts them to their table, a large booth in the back, they specifically requested some privacy due to Elyan's fame as E-smoove. Everyone sits down and they all talk while waiting for E-Smoove, he's late again. Thirty minutes later the shouts of screaming fans can be heard and they knew that he is at least coming.

E-Smoove arrives at the table with a barely dressed groupie on his arm. "Hey you guys made it, alright let's eat."

"You're late." Elaine snaps. "How can you be late when you staying upstairs?"

"I'm sorry,I uh forgot the time."

"I'm sure you did." She looks over at Elyan friend with distaste. "No groupies."

"Nah but Misty she's cool Ma."

"I barely even get to see you_ Elyan_. All I ask for just one nice family dinner?"

"Okay, alright. Misty I'll see you later, okay?"

"Alright baby." Misty says kissing him on the cheek before she departs.

"You didn't even say hi to everyone."

"We'll I would've if you wasn't at my throat as soon as you saw me."

"I wasn't at your throat Elyan I just don't know why you-"

"Elaine, give the boy a break he just got here."Arnold says intervening.

"But I-" Eliane starts and Arnold give her a look telling her to drop it.

"Thanks Pop." Elyan replies hugging his stepdad and giving his mom a kiss.

"Hey Freya." He walks over and kisses his youngest sister on the head. "You look great girl."

"Thank E-Smoove" She says smiling, aggravating him with his stage name.

"Call me Eylan. You know I hate it when you so that." He corrects her.

"I know." She laughs.

"Merlin my man what's up dude? You taking care of my baby sister?" Merlin stands and they give each other a hug.

"Of course I wouldn't dream of anything else."

"Glad to hear it."

"Gwennie-poo!"

"Elyan."

Gwen stands and Elyan pulls her into a bear hug that lifts her off the ground.

"Elyan put me down." She laughs.

"How have you been?"

"Great, really great."

"Hey new guy." Elyan addresses Arthur.

"Elyan this is Arthur my boyfriend. Arthur this is my brother Elyan known to the world as E-Smoove."

"Nice to meet you." Arthur says.

"British? When did you get a chance to hop across the pond a snag an English dude? Busy girl."

" Shut up, Elyan." Gwen thumps him on the back of the head.

"Joking." Elyan responds rubbing his head.

Elyan shakes his hand and talks so only him Arthur and Gwen can hear. "Sorry about that argument before. You must think we're all crazy."

"I've been here a week I seen a lot, I'm pretty used to it by now." Arthur admits.

"I like this dude. Let's eat I'm starving."

"Me too." Merlin comments.

They order drinks (sweet tea for Gwen) and few appetizers to share, from the waiter, Ted as the look over their menus. He tells them everything will be out soon and their waitress will be out shortly.

"Well I know what I want." Merlin replies not opening his menu.

"Steak." Freya responds.

"You know me so well." Merlin laughs kissing the back of her hand.

"Aww." Gwen coos at the couple and now Freya's blushing and Merlin ears have turned bright red.

Their waitress arrives with their appetizers and their drinks. Looking down carefully at her tray she calls out their drinks. Once everyone has received their beverage the waitress looks up for the first time smiling at her customers. It is then that she notice's E-Smoove sitting at the table for the first time.

"Oh my god!" Sarah exclaims loudly.

Eylan smiles relishing in the attention.

"E-Smoove! You're E-Smoove Oh my god! I can't believe it!"

People in the restaurant were staring to stare. Elyan didn't mind of course he was used to it by now but the death stare his mother was giving him was another thing. She never really approved of his chosen career and attention like this only made this worst.

He glanced over at his mother while Sarah rambled on about how much she loved him and his music. The look on her face was plain she wanted Sarah to go away so they could continue their family dinner. He knew this but he also liked to piss his mother off a lot. So he let her stay and talk a while. The steam blowing out of Eliane ears was almost comical how easily Elyan could tick his mother off. She was pissed off and she was about to blow at any moment.

"Excuse me. I'm ready to order." Eliane interrupts suddenly.

"Oh I am so sorry. I just never meet a celebrity before." Sarah apologizes humbly.

Everyone places their orders and Elaine settles down. Sarah brings their orders and they all catch up on what everyone's been up to over the past few months.

* * *

Elaine reminds everyone that Friday morning the wedding party is moving out to Emerys Estates.

"What's Emerys Estates?" Arthur whispers to Gwen.

"Well it's a really huge property out in the county owned by Merlin's family. It's a mansion with several hundred acres, a private lake and even its own chapel. That's where Frey and Merlin are getting married."

"Oh okay so we are all heading out there tomorrow and spending the night?"

"Yes everyone thought it would be easier for the wedding party, because we have rehearsals there tomorrow and then the wedding the next day. apparently all the Emery family members has been married there."

"Keeping up with family tradition."

"Exactly and they have owned that land for centuries. I can't imagine how many weddings have been held there."

"It sounds like a nice place."

"It is really pretty there's a botanical garden, some trails, and even some fish in the lake."

* * *

Gwen's phone buzzes and she is tempted to answer it. Elaine watches her disapprovingly but she doesn't say anything. It doesn't matter because Gwen knows what she's thinking. Looking down at the caller id she sees that it Mithian.

"I need to take this." She steps away from the table to answer her phone.

"Hey Mithian is everything okay?"

"Everything is good I just needed to go over some last minutes seating charts for the wedding. Could I meet you some where?"

"Well actually I'm at the hotel right now-"

"Great I 'll run right down."

She hangs up smiling. _Mithian really does take her job very seriously. I bet she hasn't stopped working since she's been here._

Gwen returns to the table and her mother is staring at her expectantly.

"That was Mithian she just wanted to get some last-minute seating charts approved for the wedding." Gwen tells her mother.

"That Mithian is such a dear. She's so sweet and polite. Now that's the kind of girl my son should be dating." Elaine tells Elyan.

"Mom don't start. Not again okay." Elyan begs.

" What? Why is it wrong for me to want the best for my children? Mithian is lovely." Elaine starts.

Elaine starts to rant about how a nice woman would settle Elyan down some. And Mithian is such nice girl too. "Oh lord here we go." Gwen whispers to Arthur who is trying his best not to laugh.

"Isn't she Gwen?" Elaine asks Gwen.

"Mom please don't." Gwen says.

"Thank you!" Elyan nods at Gwen.

Eliane crosses her hands over her chest clearly frustrated with her children. "I'm ready to go home." She stands up and leaves the table.

Arnold rolls his eyes. "You kids stay here and hang out a while I'll handle your mother."

"Okay thanks Arnie." Gwen smiles at him.

"No problem kiddo." Arnold says. "I'll see you all later. Frey give your sister and Arthur a ride home.

"Sure daddy." Freya answers.

"Hey Frey you and Merlin sure you wouldn't mind giving us a ride back home later?" Gwen asks.

"Of course we don't mind." Freya replies. " Besides I still want dessert."

"Me too." Gwen faces lights up as the two sisters look over the dessert menu excitedly. Sarah their waitress returns and they decide to slipt a Creme Burlee.

Gwen looks up and spots Mithian coming out of the stairwell, just as their dessert arrives. She waves her over, Mithian appears frozen to the spot so Gwen calls out to her.

"Over here Mithian."

Mithian straightens her back and walks over to greeting everyone.

"You took the stairs. You really did mean you were going to run them down to me." Gwen says to Mithian.

"Yeah I don't really do elevators. I got trapped in one and never again. Besides the stairs are much more healthier."

"Good point." Gwen states. "Oh um this is Arthur my boyfriend and Elyan my big brother."

Mithian smiles at them both and says it nice to you.

Elyan is watching Mithian with a new interest. _So that's Mithian huh? Yeah she's fine. Pretty face, great body, yep I could totally hit that_. He thinks while he checks her out.

"You've been working non-stop haven't you?" Gwen states knowing that Mithian is a workaholic.

"Well."

"Take a break that is your next assignment. I want you to relax and enjoy yourself. Everything is all set for the wedding so there's no more work for you to do."

"Okay I'll try but-"

"No buts relax Mithian."

"You're right Gwen I haven't slowed down since I got here. I haven't even check out the pool or the beach."

"Then that's what you should do. Enjoy yourself."

"Alright I will."

Elyan clears his throat. " Could help you out with that."

Mithian smiles politely. " I don't think that will be necessary besides I wouldn't want to ruin your family dinner."

"Nah it's cool. Maybe we could go up to my room and listen to my songs."

"Oh are you a singer?"

Elyan scoffs. "Yeah I'm E-Smoove." Mithian politely smiles at him but shows no signs of recognition of that name. " You've never heard of me?"

"Sorry, um I don't really listen to music."

"You don't listen to music?" Elyan questions doubtfully.

"Nope not really. Well I shloud be off good night everyone." Mithian says preparing to leave.

"I'll walk you to the steps there is one thing I think you should change." Gwen says standing up as the two women move away from the table when they reach the stairwell Gwen opens the folder and whispers to Mithian.

* * *

"Nicely played Mithian." Gwen says with a devilish smile.

"What do you mean?" Mithian tries to play coy.

"You don't have to pretend I've known for sometime now."

"Known what?"

"You are just as bad a liar as my brother. Maybe ya'll should be together."

Mithian's eyes go as wide as saucers. "Oh god I'm so lame. How long have you known?"

"Since I caught you googling pics of E-Smoove shirtless and singing his songs."

"Oh god that's so embarrassing."

"Well a lot of people like my brother I'm used to it. But you didn't know we were related until after you took the job. Just be careful you know his reputation."

"I do that why I let him think I wasn't interested. If he wants to get with me he has to come at me right. I'm not going to be one of the groupies he strings along."

"Clever girl."

"You don't think I hurt him to bad?"

"Naw he ego needs to be crushed a bit. Besides he seems very taken with you now."

"Really?"

"Truely. Don't make it easy for him because of who he is. Make him work for it girl."

"And you won't tell him?"

"It'll be out little secret."

"Thanks Gwen. And your brother's really hot."

"Um if you say so." Gwen says rolling her eyes. "Enjoy yourself the rest of the trip."

"I will." They say good night as Mithian heads upstairs.

* * *

As Gwen heads back to the table she can hear the confusion in her brother's voice.

"She doesn't listen to music. What kind of person doesn't listen to music?" Elyan asks the table.

"Well Mithian obviously." Freya says laughing.

"She's off limits anyway."Gwen says coming back to sit beside Arthur.

"What?"

"Off limits."

"Why is she married?"

"No."

"Is she engaged?"

"No she's not engaged."

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

"No not that I know of."

"Then she ain't off limits." Elyan states.

"Elyan she's a nice person and-"

"And what? Who I am the devil?"

"Well..."

"See that's messed up Gwen."

"Mithian is a good person and I just don't want to see her hurt. And with your reputation"

"I get it okay." He says coolly.

They finished dessert and said their goodbyes. Everyone needing to go home and pack for the trip to Emerys Estates tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19: Emerys Estates

**_Chapter 19: Emerys Estates_**

_**Friday Morning one day til the wedding**_

Gwen and Arthur are packing the last of their belongings. Clearing out the closet and dresser drawers in Gwen's old bedroom and storing their clothes in the suitcases. After a nice breakfast together with Gwen's parents, they load all their bags in the car and Elaine and Arnold do the same. The route to Emerys Estates is about a fifty minutes outside of town. The drive is mostly quiet with Gwen and Arthur privately talking in the back seat while Elaine gives directions to Arnold from the passenger side.

The sun was high in the sky on a warm and beautiful Friday morning as the car travels along the road toward Emerys Estates. Driving down a long country road, they road they pull up to a narrow driveway and the grand estate comes into view. A several hundred acres of plush green grass, a crystal blue lake and boathouse, a few other buildings scattered across the property but nothing is quite as impressive as the massive three-story mansion that is Emery Manor. The large brick mansion was built about three hundred years ago and has had several renovations and reconstructions to keep the building immaculate.

"Wow." Arthur says looking around at the prestigious property.

"I know right." Gwen says smiling at him.

Looking at the passenger side at her mother Gwen asks. " Mom what time is dress rehearsal?"

"At six o'clock." Her mother replies.

Checking her watch Gwen sees that it's only 11 o'clock in the morning. Turning to Arthur she grins.

"How about a grand tour?"

"Really?"

"Sure we have plenty of time."

"Okay that sounds great so what did you have in mind?"

"Well thought maybe I'd show you around the grounds and we could go for a swim in the lake afterwards."

"Sounds like a plan, I like it."

The car stops and Gwen and Arthur open the trunk to pull out their suitcases Gwen grabs her swim things and large towel to dry off and Arthur grabs his swim gear and a towel as well.

"Should we change here at the house?"

"No there's a boathouse right by the dock. There's plenty room, we can change there."

Gwen shows Arthur most of the property of Emerys Estates. They walk along the trails and she shows him the grand botanical garden and points in the direction of the chapel. They decide not to walk to the chapel since they would be seeing it later on tonight at the wedding rehearsal.

When they finally reach the sky blue waters of the large lake they have both accumulated a healthy sheen of sweat and are both in dire need to cool off. Dropping their bundles in a pile they sit together on the docks Gwen removes her red and white polka dot wedge heeled sandals and Arthur removes his sneakers and socks.

There is a unanimous sigh of relief as Gwen and Arthur sink their feet inside the cool clear water of the lake. Small, dainty light brown feet with toes painted the color of a sweet red candy apple, playfully kick and splash water onto large ivory feet.

"Oh this feels so good, I don't want to move."She states.

"Well I this feels good to my feet but now my whole body's jealous. I need to cool off all over." Standing up he grabs both bundles.

"Arthur that's mine."

"Oh sorry." He says untangling their things. As he place her bundle back on the dock he notices she only brought a towel. He doesn't say anything thinking maybe she just folded her swimsuit inside the towel and he didn't get a really good look he goes to change inside the boat house.

_I wonder what kind of swimsuit he has?_ Gwen wonders, soon her mind is thinking very naughty thoughts indeed. Arthur steps out of the boathouse and she turns to watch. Struggling to keep her mouth from gaping open like a fish out of water she watches him approach her in nothing but a deep red speedo. His body is a motion of pure muscle all over. She doesn't know where to look his arms ripple and flex and his abs good lord, every inch of him is cut so right his body should be dangerous. Moving her eyes lower to the large bulge in his tiny swimsuit. His voice is the only think that snaps her back.

"Guinevere."

"Guinevere?" He questions.

Snapping out of her sex-crazed daze she finally responds. "Huh?" She looks up at him properly this time. He's not dressed in a dark red speedo but a pair of blue swim shorts. The only part of him that's exposed is his chest, arms and legs, though that is still a great view._ What is wrong with me? I'm losing my mind. I am actually going crazy. Who does things like that? Certainly this kinda of behavior is not normal._

Placing his clothes on the ground beside her towel he looks again he was right. She didn't bring a swimsuit.

"Arthur what are you doing?" She asks turning to see him peeking into her things.

"Guinevere I think you forgot your bathing suit."

"No I didn't."

"Guinevere honest it's not here."

"I know."

"I thought you wanted to go swimming."

"I do."

"Well should we go back for your swimsuit?"

"Arthur." She purrs in a sultry tone that makes him hot all over. "Underneath this dress I have just the thing for swimming."

_Oh god_. Arthur gulps._ Does she mean? Swimming in her knickers and bra? Or in the nude? Surely not. Of course she would not in the middle of the day. She wouldn't. Would she? Would I join her if she did? Of course I would. That's not the point! Nope because that's not going to happen. Pull yourself together man there's no way that Guinevere is going skinny dipping in the lake in the middle of the day. There's just no way. Right?_

"Guinevere?"

"You know what I mean don't you?"

"Um."

She stands up from her seat on the dock and walks toward him swishing her hips slowly like a panther on the prowl.

"I want to show you my birthday suit?"

"Huh?"

"Come on Arthur I know you want to."

Slowly she begins to untie the lace to the red halter dress she is wearing. Arthur instantly feels hot all over and he doubts the cool water of this lake will help cool him off at all. caressing her own neck gracefully with her fingers she slides them lower over her body. Arthur feels the response from her action stir in his lower regions. _Guinevere. What are you doing to me woman? Don't you know how bad I want you? _Taking her time sliding the dress off her body teasing and taunting Arthur to reveal...

Her swimsuit underneath her dress. She'd been wearing it all along.

Arthur blows out nervously. Releasing a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding.

"Do you like it?"

He takes in every inch of her body, eye candy indeed, like he could stop staring anyway. She looks beautiful as always but the way the black monokini swimsuit with brown leopard trim molds to her every curve seems as if the suit was made for her. The front has a seductive keyhole across her chest giving him a very nice view of the curves of her ample breasts. She spins around so he can see all of her swimsuit, the cutout pattern at her waist exposing her flat stomach, and the side of the swimsuit that has leopard print ties at her hips, neck and the middle of her back.

"I love it."

She smiles. "Thank you."

Setting down her dress she sees him shake his head as if trying to clear some thoughts away. "Something on your mind?"

"Um well yes. The way you phrased it. Your birthday suit. I uh kinda thought that um..."

"What?"

"Well."

"Arthur." She presses walking towards him he takes a few steps back.

"Uh."

"Tell me." She steps closer and he steps back again walking them closer to the edge of the pier.

He looks back a few inches from end of the dock. "I thought you were well going to go skinny dipping."

"Oh my god, Arthur."

"What the way you made it sound."

"You pervert!" She laughs and pushes him over the edge.

"Oh no not by myself!" He laughs falling over the edge, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the water with him.

"Ahh!"

SPLASH!

They both land in the lake sending water shooting everywhere. Their heads return to the surface and Arthur is laughing.

"Oh come on that's the oldest trick in the book. You didn't really think I was gonna fall for that did you?"

"Oh yeah you think you're so clever, you thought I was going skinny dipping."

He gasps. " You set me up!"

"Of course I did that was payback for the car."

"I'm going to get you."

Gwen dives underwater hiding from Arthur and he chases her. They swim several laps around the lake splashing each other. After a while the settle down and float on their backs.

"So why did you call it that?"

"What?"

"Your birthday suit?"

"Oh because it was a birthday gift from Morgana."

"Really but your birthday's not for several months."

"Yeah but Morgana wanted to get me something early. So she had this ordered for me. I wanted to wear it at the beach but after I hurt my ankle it just wasn't an option."

They sigh together in total relaxation floating in the cool water. The sounds of birds chirping, even a couple of butterflies has flown over their head. The setting is perfect like an image from a postcard, they really couldn't ask for a more beautiful surrounding.

"This is really nice."

"Yeah I could stay here all day."

"Me too."

"Yeah it is you want to play a game?"

"Sure what did you have in mind?"

"How about Marco Polo?" She suggests.

"Okay. You go first." Arthur says swimming off.

Gwen closes her eyes and calls out. "Marco!"

She hears Arthur answer. "Polo!"

So she swims in the direction of his voice holding out her hands as she swims her hand touch his face. Her fingers move over his eyes his nose and his mouth. He's smiling.

"Arthur."

"What?"

"You're supposed to swim away." She opens her eyes yes he's certainly is still smiling.

"I did."

"You did not."

"Okay I'll do better try again."

She closes her eyes and waits a few seconds before calling out again. "Marco!"

"Polo!"

She again swims in the direction of his voice. Her dainty hands stretched out before reaching and searching. Her hands land on something firm and soft at the same time she can feel the vibrations of his stifled laughter. Opening her eyes to find her hands on his chest.

"Arthur." She reprimands him playfully.

"What?" He asks failing to look innocent with that smug grin plastered on his face.

"You're not playing right."

"I am."

"You're letting me find you."

"No I wasn't."

"Liar." She laughs."Alright my turn."

"Crap, I'm never going to find you am I?"

She just laughs and swims off in the opposite direction of the lake.

"Marco!" He calls out.

"Polo!" She responds swimming away from him.

He is seeking her our desperately but she is determined not to get caught so easily. She dives underwater emerging several feet away from him, flicking water at him, tapping him on the back and then swimming away. This game of cat and mouse continues for quite some time and Gwen is struggling not to laugh at him but, it is just to funny. The look of concentration and pure purpose to find her was adorable.

"Guin-E-vere." He calls out pouting.

Oh lord there goes that pout again. I swear when he give me that look he could talk me into anything.

"Don't give up Arthur try again."

"Marco!"

"Polo." She whispers low in his ear. And then she swims away but only a little bit positioning herself a few inches in front of him. She waits for him to find her in heated anticipation. He turns around seeking his fingers first touch her shoulders and then he grabs her by the waist from behind pulling her close, pressing their bodies together until there is no space between them, he opens his eyes. His hands caress and her skin as he holds her close in a warm embrace. He's finally claimed his precious prize. She laughs and he laughs too.

"I got you."

"You most certainly did." She says suddenly breathless at their close contact.

She turns around to face him, his blond wet hair sticking up all over his head. He's moving closer and so is she in moments their lips will meet. And this kiss is for real this time. There's no one else around, no need to pretend, or put on a show for family and friends. This moment is about Guinevere and Arthur, a woman and a man who can no longer deny or hide that what they feel for each other is very real and very mutual and nothing else in the world exists but the two of them. They close their eyes and move closer and closer still. They can taste each other's warm hot breath as they move closer centimeters from their lips connecting.

"Hey you two lovebirds!" They jump apart shocked back into reality by Alisha, Gwen, Freya and Elyan's younger cousin. "Get a room!" She laughs amused at catching the couple in such an intimate moment.

They awkwardly pull away from each other neither knowing what to say after a moment like that.

"We'd better get back to the house. The rehearsal is soon." Gwen says swimming back to shore and Arthur follows after her slowly. Gwen picks up her towel dry her hair, she wipe the rest of the water from her skin and wraps her towel around her body. Arthur dry off and hangs the towel over his shoulders. They put on their shoes and gather their things and head back to the mansion.

Once they returned back to the main house they are greeted by Balinor and Hunith, Merlin's parents and they show them to their enter their room that they will be sharing while staying at Emerys Estates.

They clean up in separate bathrooms in the hallway. Arthur finishes first and he waits outside for her, walking side by side the walk down the hall to the room they have been assigned, they enter the room as he opens the door for her. The room is beautifully decorated in a beautiful golds, creams and burgundy.

"Nice." Arthur says looking around the room. " Now that is a big bed." He sits down on the large king sized bed and leans back.

"It's a lovely room."

"Well this is going to be the last night we have to share a bed. I hope I wasn't too bad of a bedfellow."

"Um no well, no you were okay." She unconvincingly.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Guin-E-vere."

"Well it's just that you snore."

"I do not."

"You do. Really loud too."

"Guinevere."

"seriously Arthur. That first night I thought someone had snuck a pig into my room."

"Oh okay so now I'm a pig."

"No I just meant you sound like a pig."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Um."

"Well that you Guinevere."

"Oh come on Arthur, don't be that way."

"Well I'm sorry if I ruined your sleep all week."

"You didn't. I just wasn't expecting it. Honestly it was only bad the first night. I've grown quite used to it now." She starts to laugh. "I don't think I could sleep peacefully without you snoring beside me."

He smiles but he doesn't know what to say. Neither does she. A quiet moment of uncertainly passes and Gwen gets up and starts opening up her suitcase. _What am I going to do I think it's clear that I'm attracted to him. And I think he likes me too. I don't know it could all be an act? I mean he does do this for a living. How do I even know what I feel for him is real I hardly know anything about him._

"You know what pisses me off." Gwen says after several quite moments, looking at Arthur. "I've been spilling my guts to you all week and I still don't know anything about you expect your name and your age."

Arthur sits up looking at her and he pats the bed gesturing her to join him. "Um I'm allergic to fabric softener."

Gwen rolls her eyes.

"I'm majoring in comparative literature at Brown University. Ugh and I hate anchovies."

She smiles at him.

"And I think I'd miss you if we'd never met."

"Oh come on." Gwen scoffs.

"What? It's true."

"Whatever Arthur."

"That wasn't a line. I really m-"

KNOCK.

KNOCK.

KNOCK.

Gwen sighs. " Come in."

"Hey Gwen, hi Arthur. Mom told me to tell you that we need you down here for a rehearsal." Freya says.

"Okay here I come." Gwen gets up off the bed and follows her sister out the door.

Good maybe on the way down I can tell Gwen. Freya thinks wringing her hands nervously. Taking a deep breath Freya turns to her sister her sweet sister. She didn't deserve this kind of news. But I have to tell her. Okay here it goes.

"Gwen I wanted to tell you-" Freya starts her words cut off.

"Hey mind if I tag along?" Arthur calls out stepping out into the hall.

"Of course, you're welcome to watch." Gwen says.

"Great I wouldn't miss it."Arthur gets up and follows the two sisters out the bedroom, down to the chapel.

"Oh um I'm sorry Frey what did you need to tell me?"

"Um. That your dress looks great."

"Oh thanks girl." Gwen says looking down at her sleeveless lavender colored dress. " I love what you're wearing too."

Freya smiles at her sister and straightens her magenta A line dress.

"Alright let's get going guys." Freya says relived and disappointed at the missed opportunity to inform Gwen of what an ass her ex really is and what a slut Tasha was.

_Okay so I guess that's a sign. I certainly cannot tell her now especially in front of Arthur. I have no idea when or how I'm even going to let her know. But she has to know I can't keep something like that a secret. I'm just so worried I don't want to hurt Gwen. How can you tell someone you love news like that. I don't want to hurt her but I can't lie to her either._

* * *

The dress rehearsal went pretty good overall. There was a slight hiccup we the tiniest participants the two flowers girls. One from the bride's family and one from the groom's family refused to walk down the aisle without real flowers. Stating they didn't want to pretend to throw flowers they wanted real ones. So fresh flowers were gathered from the gardens and the little divas were able to practice. It was okay at first but then Lance starting acting weird.

"Gwen can we talk?" Lance ask stepping up beside Gwen.

"Talk about what?"

"About us."

"There is no us."

"Please Gwen I just need a few minutes."

"We don't have anything to talk about."

"Gwennie!"

Gwen turns around and sees her mother calling for her._ I have never been so happy to have my mom call me._

Gwen quickly moves away from Lance. "Everyone take a 30 minute break." She says walking away from him following her mother. Pushing the doors to the chapel open she steps outside and sees Elyan stepping out of a car and walking around the outside chapel. "You should have been here an hour ago."

"What? I just got here and now you're yelling at me?"

"Just go practice."

"Alright okay, I'm going."

* * *

Elyan sits down at the piano and looks over the approved song list his sisters have made for him. His sisters have made a list of the traditional classic songs you are supposed to sing at a wedding. He's to play A whole new world instrumental during the prelude. A moment like this by Kelly Clarkson while Freya walks down the aisle. And a few other songs during the processional, the interlude, recessional and the postlude. There are even songs for Freya and Merlin's first dance, cake cutting and all other events.

After going over each song he stops practicing and takes some time looking over the music one of the chords doesn't sound right to his ears. Now the world knew Elyan or E-Smoove as a singer and songwriter but what was common knowledge is that Elyan could read and write music and he was an accomplished pianist. So making changes to the music sheets was not a big deal for him. In the quiet of the church he heard the back door of the chapel open as someone entered.

To his surprise and delight it was Mithian. The curious beauty that he hadn't seen all day. She was too preoccupied with her own thoughts quietly talking to herself to even notice his presence. He was tempted to call out to her but fearing that he would startle her he resisted the urge.

Instead she turned around and saw him sitting at the piano. She was startled anyway he thought amused.

"Oh god you scared me I didn't know anyone else was in here. I'm sorry I'll go." She says hurrying away.

"Mithian please you don't have to go. Stay a while." He says playing a soft melody on the piano.

"Elyan!" Gwen enters the chapel.

Mithian clears her throat nervously. "Sorry um, I should go." And she hurries away quickly leaving the chapel without a look back.

"Gwen."

"What?"

"Thanks a lot."

"Hey you should have been practicing anyway, not trying to seduce Mithian." She rolls her eyes at him.

"What am I doing wrong?"

"You want my advice?"

"Not really but, I don't seem to be getting anywhere with Mithian."

"Treat her like a lady instead of one of your groupies."

"What?"

"You don't think I didn't know what you were up to. You think you can just sing her a sweet song and woo her into your bed?"

"Well, I uh..."

"That fact that she didn't fall for you that first night proves she different. You got to come at her correct, I know Mithian she's a real woman not one of these silly girls that'll spread their legs for you."

"ouch, that's pretty harsh Gwen."

"Well you wanted my advice and I told you."

"Yeah but that was kinda cold. Don't you think?"

"No I don't think so. If you're really interested get to know her as a friend and then see where it goes from there."Gwen says smiling as she turns away from her brother. She observed him and Mithian, she knows how Mithian really feels about her brother but she's kept her word she hasn't told him. No need to boost his already huge ego. I just don't want her to get hurt that's all. If his intentions toward her are pure and he really wants to get to know her. I don't know maybe they could really hit it off.

_**A/N: Hey peeps, to my constant supporters, and new followers and favoriters (is that a word?) or people who have added this story to your favorites. Nah I like favoriters! This was long chapter I kinda got a little carried away. But really when it comes to Guinevere/Arthur is there even such a thing? I think not I have a lot of feels! **_


	20. Chapter 20: The Dinner That Went to Hell

**_Chapter 20: The Dinner that went to hell_**

**_The rehearsal dinner_**

That night everyone got dressed up for a luxurious dinner. Gwen smiled when she spotted Elyan and Mithian walking around the grounds talking several different times that afternoon, just talking, hopefully he was taking her advice and getting to know her as a person instead of treating her like one of his groupies.

A long table with a teal blue table-cloth had been set up outside under the stars. And all the guest made their way to the canopy. Gwen is wearing a lovely black strap-less gown with a few silver embellishments around the sweetheart neckline of the bustier. Arthur has on a nice causal suit he decided to forgo a tie tonight leaving the top buttons open to his collared shirt. Dinner was delicious with Caesar salad, bread sticks and a lasagna.

During dinner Gwen and Arthur joined in the group conversation but also kept a quiet dialogue between themselves. About halfway through dinner Gwen stood up excusing herself and Arthur stood behind her to help her with her chair. She thanked him with a smile and her winked at her saying it was his pleasure, if it was even possible for her smile to get any bigger it did as she stepped away from the table.

"I'll be back." Gwen states to the table.

"Oh sweetie." Elaine calls out.

"Yes mom?"

"Would you be a dear and bring up another bottle of white wine from the basement cellar. You know the kind I love dear, if you don't mind, since you are going inside?"

"Sure thing mom."

Gwen goes to the restroom in the hallway she uses the bathroom, washes her hands and checks her makeup. Closing the door she prepares to join everyone else outside at the dinner table. Forgetting the bottle of wine her mother asked her for.

"Crap I forgot the wine."

Stopping in her tracks she turns around and heads toward the wine cellar. A large dark brown door that leads down a pair of stairs. Reaching up the click on the light hanging from the ceiling she looks along the shelves of the cellar. Searching until she found the bottle of wine her mother requested. Movement behind her alerts her that some one else is inside the cellar.

"Arthur?" She calls out.

"No it's me." A voice answers.

"Lance?"

"Yeah." He says stepping out of the shadows.

"What are you doing lurking around in the dark?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to freak you out. I just needed to talk to you Gwen."

"About what Lance?"

"There is something I need to tell you."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Well I- It's just that-"

Gwen remains silent watching Lance with uncertainly. He's really been acting weird this whole week. Something is definitely going on with him but she can't put her finger on what it could be. Not that she's really been paying that much attention to what the hell is going on with him anyway. But sneaking down to the cellar waiting for her is way too to strange to ignore.

"I had no idea this would be so difficult. I just feel like I owe you an explanation."

"You don't have to explain anything to me. Whatever happened between us is in the past. I've moved on and you should too. Really I'm over it."

He sighs and she notices that he seem to relax.

"And I should probably admit that.. I brought Arthur with me to torture you slowly and painfully all week-long."

He was starting at the ground and then he looks up at her.

"But then, I don't know something happened.." She smiles as she pictures Arthur. _God I can't even think of him without smiling._ She mentally scolds herself.

"And now well, I hope this doesn't hurt your feelings or anything but I'm just sick of you and me. Of our whole story, so come on, let's just go upstairs and eat some tiramisu."

"I slept with Tasha."

"Excuse me?"

"I slept with your cousin Tasha."

"What?" Gwen asks stunned by his painful admission.

"Well, it all started when you and I were together. You remember that night you and I got into that huge argument and you left your apartment and told me to leave."

"I remember you and I were supposed to go on a double date with Morgana and her boyfriend David."

"Yeah that's right."

"But you acted like a jerk we got into a huge argument and I left without you."

"Yeah, well after you left I decided to stay at your place for a while. I wanted to be there when you go back so I could make things right between us. I wasn't sure what time you would come back so I sat down on your couch and started watching some tv. Then Tasha came over she was looking for you."

Gwen doesn't say a word but she nods her head slowly recalling that night.

"I told her you would be back in a few minutes so she decided to wait for you. I can't even recall the movie we were watching but I remember when the characters fell into bed with each other. I made so comment about how you and I had never, you know, done that. And Tasha said something about if I was her man she would have fucked my brain outs by now. The next thing I knew, she was on top of me, clothes were coming off and me and her were going at it right there."

Gwen is speechless there are no words that she can speak that would express what she's feeling right now.

"We felt really bad afterwards and swore not to do it again but somehow we ended up sleeping together again and again. We continued sleeping together after you and I broke up, while she dated Tony and even during their engagement, but after they married a few months ago she said she wanted to end it. "

There are several moments of silence that pass between them and Gwen doesn't say anything.

"Good lord Gwen, say something anything please."

Gwen grabs the bottle of wine and heads up the stairs a nervous Lance following slowly behind her. Stepping out onto the patio she place the bottle of wine right in front her cousin,Tasha. Gwen's eyes lock with hers in a deadly gaze that strikes fear in her heart of her cousin, as her eyes widen with terror. _Gwen knows. Oh god Gwen please don't tell Tony. _Tasha tries to plead silently with her eyes, but Gwen turns away from her so suddenly she's not sure what's going to happen next.

"Oh my god she knows!" Both Freya and Morgana exclaim together.

Gwen's head turns and snaps up in the direction of her sister and her best friend.

"You know the both of you knew? How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Now Gwen wait a minute-" Morgana starts.

"Gwennie please." Freya begins.

"My _dear_ sister and my _best_ friend." She states coolly.

But Gwen is turning away from all of them feeling like everyone around her as either betrayed her, hurt her or lied to her she searches for the one person who can comfort her. The one person she can trust completely. Her Arthur.

She sees him coming around the other side of the house. He sees the pain in her eyes and he is instantly at her side wrapping his arms around her to comfort her.

"Guinevere are you okay?"

"Let's just get outta here Arthur please."

"Of course anything you want." They turn to walk away from the dinner party.

Tasha gets out of her chair and walks over to Gwen and Arthur.

"I can't believe you told her." She accuses Arthur.

A clash of thunder rumbles in the distance, is the only thing that can be heard as silence overtakes them all.

No. No. No. Not Arthur. Not the single person she needs right now. She pulls out of his warm embrace suddenly feeling as cold as ice. _Is what Tasha said true? Did he know?_ She needs to know the truth, she has to face him.

A boom of thunder roars almost overhead as the rain begins to pour.

"Hey guys what going on?" Tony asks joining the group, walking over to stand beside his wife Tasha.

"Nothing." Lance replies.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Tony admits.

"Now is really not the time to catch up Tony." Lance states.

"Okay, good." Tony responds escorting is wife back to the dinner table.

"Arthur you knew?" Gwen asks her voice breaking.

His silence says everything. He knew the whole time, he knew and he didn't say a word. He's no better than everyone else that has caused her pain. So she runs. Runs away from the betrayal. Runs away from the deceit. Runs away from the hurt. Runs away from the lies. Runs away from the pain. She runs as fast as her legs will carry her.

"Guinevere." Arthur bolts after her as quick as lighting.

She keeps running certain that she can't face him or anyone else right now.

"Guinevere!" He calls as he continues to chase after her in the rain.

She finally stops running, slowing down to a fast walk trying to get away from Arthur and everything else. Her chest hurts bad, no not from the running from the pain of betrayal. Her heart feels like its been broken into a million pieces.

"Guinevere."

"Leave me alone. You knew and you didn't tell me."

"Guinevere, wait up."

"I can't believe I trusted you."

"Come on. You've got to stop running."

"How could you not have told me?"

"What did you want me to say?"

"Um I don't know, how about the truth?"

"The truth is Lance doesn't deserve you. Not then and damn sure not now. He never did if he could hurt you like this."

"Whatever."

"Believe me it's true."

"It is true? You have lied to me all this time."

"I just didn't want to see you hurt."

"Oh so you let me make a fool of myself! You lied to me, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised because that's what you do."

Arthur is quiet hurt by her words.

"That's who you are." She continues wanting him to hurt for deceiving her all this time, for making her feel special and wanted. Because she rationalized if he lied about this, then he lied about everything. And all the emotions she felt for him have been false. That's what hurt the most. She was beginning to think that Arthur and her could have something real. But she realized that she was just another job for Arthur and none of it was real. "You're a liar."

Now he's angry too. "You're judging me? Oh that's rich Guinevere. Yeah, that's a good one."

She scoffs.

"You going to point a finger at me, the guy you hired to pretend to be your boyfriend?"

"You're right. I was so desperate to make everyone believe that I was happy, that I paid for a lie. And at the end of the day, the only one who ended up falling for it was me." She laughs now bitterly. And I actually thought-"

"You thought what?"

"Nothing, nevermind. I wish I could say it was worth it."

"Go ahead Gwen, hate me." He never called her Gwen only Guinevere. She's not sure what hurt worse, that he thought she could actually hate him or that he called her Gwen. Probably both.

"I think that you're running out of steam with this whole Lance thing anyhow. Maybe now you'll be able to hold on to _this_ long enough to ruin your next relationship."

She gasps stung by his words.

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Just get away from me Arthur."

"Guinevere please."

"JUST GO!" She yells, turning her back on him. She can hear him turn and walk away, leaving her there and the tears she wouldn't shed over Lance, Tasha or the hurt her family caused she lets them fall for Arthur. Just for Arthur.

* * *

Upon reaching the main house Arthur grabs all his belongings and packs them preparing to stay at a hotel he is intercepted by Merlin.

"Hey you okay." Merlin asks concerned.

"I'm fine." Arthur replies shortly.

"You sure because you don't look-"

"I said I'm fine Merlin." He snaps.

Merlin takes a few steps back. "Okay man."

"Merlin I'm sorry I just- " He sighs in frustration.

"Rough night?" Merlin responds.

Arthur just nods his head silently. "I was going to catch a taxi and head over to a hotel."

"In this weather? No way man. Here." He hands Arthur a pair of keys. Their for the boathouse there's a bed and some room to move around. It's not much but-"

"Thanks man." Arthur pats him on the shoulder.

"You're welcome. And I'm sure you and Gwen can work out whatever is going on with you two."

Arthur just nods as he heads out the door.

_I certainly hope you right Merlin. God I hope you're right._

* * *

When Gwen finally makes it back to the house she is soaking wet. Her hair is plastered to her face and neck and her clothes are wet she heads up stairs to the room she is sharing with Arthur. She braces herself not knowing what to expect or even how to deal with him right now after what happened outside. She slowly opens the door to find no one. The room is empty. She checks the closet and all of his stuff is gone. _He's left me._

She grabs and change of clothes and take a long hot shower. After cleaning up she changes into some warm dry clothes and she locks herself in her room. Freya and Morgana come by knocking on the door, begging to talk with her both separately and together but she doesn't answer them.

**_A/N: I know, I know. Don't be too angry this is part of the movie this story is based on. I really hate leaving it like this I honestly do. My laptop is covered in tears. I promise a happy ending despite this chapter but come on you knew this was coming eventually. I am already working on the next chapter._**


	21. Chapter 21: The BIG Day

**_Chapter 21: The Big Day_**

**_Saturday morning_**

After the sudden rainstorm hit last night, everyone awoke to a bright and beautiful day at Emery's Estates. The sun is shining high in the sky, it so pretty outside it almost seems as if the thunderstorm of last night was a dream, an awful dream. But when Gwen woke up to a lonely bed for the first time in almost a week, she knew.

A whole week sleeping next to Arthur, though she was joking, when she said she probably couldn't sleep without his snoring, last night was the most difficult sleep of her life. Was it the lack of his snoring that kept her awake or that everything horrible thing she said to Arthur was real, it happened and now she had probably lost him forever.

She should have just been honest with him and with herself. She didn't give a shit about Lance or whoever else he was screwing. That fact that her own cousin could be so treacherous stung a bit but, Lance's behavior wasn't too much of a shock considering how he meet Vivian.

No what her hurt was that she felt that all this week Arthur had played her. That everything they shared had been false. That she was just another client and next week he'd probably be telling some other woman that he'd miss her if they never met. Hell maybe even a few days from now he'd be sharing a bed with a beautiful woman telling her how special she was. It hurts because this was the week she feel in love with Arthur and she can't tell if she's something more to him or just another job. Despite being in such a large house surrounded by family and friends Gwen has never felt so alone.

She prepared herself for the day,slipping on a plush robe over her pajamas. She heads across the hall to brush her teeth and wash her face afterwards she heads down stairs to have some breakfast. She still didn't want to talk to anyone and lucky for her she was able to dine alone. The same could not be said when she returned to her room. Both Freya and Morgana were nervously waiting outside the door for her.

"Gwen, we just want to say-"

Gwen held up her hand to silence them. "Inside." She states and all three women enter the room and Morgana shuts the door behind them.

The tension in the room is unbearable and neither Morgana or Freya know what to say so Gwen breaks the silence.

"How long have you known? Years? Months?" Gwen questions her sister and friend.

"No Gwen I swear I only found out that day at the spa." Freya admits.

"And Tasha told me at the bachelorette party I swear." Morgana confesses.

"Wait, did you say years?" Freya asks suddenly.

"How long has this shit been going on?" Morgana asks her fury building.

Gwen sighs. "From Lance told me for most of our relationship."

"I'll kill him." Morgana starts up.

"No it's not worth it, him or her for that matter. But why didn't either of you just pull me aside and tell me?"

"because we didn't want to cause you more pain." Freya says.

"I didn't know how to tell you Gwen. You know Frey and I would never do anything to hurt you."

Gwen sniffs holding back tears. "I know you're both right, because that's what Arthur said."

"Where is Arthur anyway?" Morgana questions.

"He left we got into a huge fight last night because he knew about the affair as well. And I blew up. I said some shit I didn't mean and I told him to get away from me. He's gone."

"He didn't leave." Freya announces. "Merlin told me he stayed over in the boathouse overnight."

Gwen face brighten just a little. "So it's not too late. I can still make things right with him with us." Gwen says to herself.

"So Gwen are we good?" Morgana asks.

Gwen walks up to them and hugs them both in a big group hug. "Yeah we're good I know that you both we're trying to protect me. I forgive you both I just lost control."

"I'm still gonna kill Lance and Tasha." Morgana admits.

"No you won't." Gwen states.

"Aww how about we just cut em' just a tiny bit." Freya asks.

"Not you too Frey. Morgana you have been a bad influence on my little sister. No violence of any kind." Gwen says trying not to laugh a her sister and best friend.

* * *

Dressed in a pair of jeans and a short-sleeved top Gwen climbs down the steps and is preparing to head out the door.

"Gwen there you are." Her mother calls.

"Hey morning mom."

"Good morning to you too. Where are you going?"

"Uh for a walk." Gwen lies she doesn't need her mother butting in on what's happened between her and Arthur._ I would rather just keep that to myself. Alright, fine it wasn't a private matter anymore between Arthur and I. Frey, Morgs, Merlin, Tasha and Lance all knew. But mom is the meddler-in-chief and if she knew she'd be upset and want to help and I really can't deal with mother interfering._

"Gwennie the stylist is here and she ready to get you all done up."

"But I'm just going out for a few minutes. I'll be back later."

"Well then you can get dress and go out afterward."

"Mom I just-"

"You just what? If you're only going out for a walk surely whatever you want to see will be there after you're dressed and ready for your sister's wedding."

"But-"

"No butts Guinevere Esmerelda Degrance! March upstairs get dressed and get your butt back down here."

Ouch, its been a long time since mom used my full name. I'd better do what she says."Okay I'm going."

They prepare to get dressed the wedding is a few hours away. Gwen gets dressed in her gown, it's a beautiful sleeveless pale teal dress all the bridesmaid have the same dress but Freya made sure the designer added special embroidery to Gwen's dress. And then the stylist comes over and fixes everyone's hair and makeup. The hair stylist fixes Gwen hair up high on the top of her head with a few curls draping down her neck and matching earring and necklace set in silver.

* * *

The stylist took forever in Gwen's mind maybe she was just nervous to face Arthur again. She said some pretty horrible things last night. Would he forgive her? Would he even want to see her after everything?Unsure of what will become of them, Gwen mentally braces and tries to calm herself, after is all set she sets out in search for Arthur. She walks toward the boathouse and hears someone call her name she turns and sees the last person on Earth she would want to talk to right now or ever really.

"Gwen."

"What?" Gwen snaps at her cousin Tasha.

"I just wanted to say thank you for not outing me in front of Tony."

"Oh yeah you're welcome." Gwen says sarcastically.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Tasha saya softly.

"About what how you slept with my boyfriend while we were together? Or how you could come around my place pretending that everything was just peachy fucking keen when you sleeping with Lance? Or how you continued to sleep with him, even after we broke up? Or how about the fact that you continued sleeping with him even after he was married? Or do you just want to make sure I don't tell your husband what a skanky whore you are!"

"I'm sorry Gwen. I'm so sorry and I deserve all of that and more. But please I beg you please don't tell Tony. He's a good man he doesn't deserve this."

"You mean _you_ don't deserve him." Gwen replies hitting Tasha with her words. She flinched like she's been slapped.

"You're right I don't deserve Tony he's too good for me. But please don't say anything. I'll tell Tony I swear I just need to time it right. You know."

"You're right. Of course you're right. You should time it right so when Tony finds out that you've have been repeatedly fucking his best friend, he won't feel like the world is collapsing and there's no escape. Whatever. I'm through with you and all the drama you bring. I won't say anything. Besides I can't be the one who breaks his heart, no that's your job." Gwen says as she walks away leaving a stunned and teary-eyed Tasha in her wake.

* * *

As the boathouse comes into view Gwen can feel her heart lighten. She not sure what to say to Arthur exactly but, it will certainly start with I'm so sorry. She knocks on the door to the boathouse and waits for Arthur to answer. She knocks again and still she gets no response.

"Arthur." She calls out opening the door and stepping inside. She looks around the room. The bed is made there is no trace of Arthur or any of his things she walks around the room and spots an envelope on the desk. Walking over to it she picks up the manilla envelope. It's the same envelope she gave to Arthur when she paid him. There is small handwriting on the back and what she read make her eyes swell with tears.

**_It's all there trust me, Arthur._**

"What have I done?" She questions. "He's gone and I've ruined everything."

She walks out of the boat house in a state of shock._ He's gone. Arthur's gone._

Her mother walks by and glance at her momentarily. "You don't look to well darling. It's hot out make sure you drink plenty of water and keep yourself hydrated."

"Okay." Is all a sorrowful Gwen can say.

She slowly walks back to the main house and her father walks over to her she sits down on a bench outside.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hey dad." Gwen tries and fails to make herself sound okay. They both know it's a lie.

Arnold scrutinizes her in that annoying way that all parents do when they know, how the hell do they always know when something in bothering you?

"I'm ok."

"I don't believe you."

"Really I'm fine."

"So why did you let him go?"

"It's complicated dad."

"Right. It probably wouldn't have worked out anyway, huh?"

Gwen shrugs.

"I remember reading a very fascinating article in one of your mother's magazine's once, where this guy said "Every woman has the exact love life she wants".

Gwen tries to keep her expression neutral.

"You know what? I agree with him. But I refuse to believe that this is what you want, Gwennie."

Tears again threaten to spill from her eyes as she listens to her father.

"Every since you were little, you always worried about what other people think. Now come on, tell me what do _you think_ is he the guy for you?"

Gwen smiles and nods her head.

"Then go and get him." He orders kissing her on the head. "The wedding starts in two hours."

**_A/N: ANNOUNCEMENT TO MY FELLOW ARWEN/GUINTHUR LOVERS! I AM WORKING ON A NEW STORY! YES THAT'S RIGHT A NEW FICTION FROM YOURS TRULY I AM SUPER EXCITED ABOUT IT BUT I'M SURE YOU COULD TELL BECAUSE OF ALL THE YELLING! IT'S GOING TO BE ANOTHER MODERN GWEN/ARTHUR STORY AND BONUS POINTS IT'S RATED M. GIVEN MY HISTORY I'M SURE YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS. *wink wink* HEY I'VE BEEN REALLY GOOD I'VE GONE A WHOLE 2O SOMETHING CHAPTERS AND KEPT THIS RATED T. (An accomplishment in it self I wasn't sure I could even write a non smut story, there were times when I was very tempted to upgrade the rating to M, I'm just saying.) _**

**_*Rambles along* Anyway the new story is called Afternoons with Arthur. I will post another note when the story has been published thank you everyone who's read, reviewed, followed and favorites this story. Your support has made this possible!_**


	22. Chapter 22: Clearing the air

**_Chapter 22: Clearing the air_**

_**At The Chapel**_

"Hey Tony." Tasha calls.

"Hey babe what's going on? What are you doing out here?" Tony asks meeting his wife outside the chapel underneath a tree.

"Tony there's something I need to tell you." She sighs wringing her hands nervously.

He steps toward her taking her hands in his trying to comfort her "Hey it's okay, whatever happened we'll get through it okay."

She steps away from him slowly. "Tony I've slept with someone else."

He blows out a deep breath trying to calm him anger. " Who?"

"I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid that you would never forgive me, and I just love you so much baby. Please forgive me."

"Who is it?" He asks.

"I'm so sorry baby."

"Who is it?" He asks again. "Who else are you screwing?"

"Lance." She sighs. " It was Lance."

"You know I thought at one time there might have been someone else. But not Lance, he was supposed to be my friend. Does Gwen know?"

"Lance told her last night."

"Is little James even mine?"

"Of course he is. Tony he looks just like you."

"Are you certain?" Tony questions Tasha as fear takes over her expression. _She's nervous good, she should be. _Unbeknownst to her Tony got a paternity test for their son a few weeks after he was born. He had questions about her fidelity for a while so, he had to be certain that the child was actually his. Her unfaithfulness was a heavy blow to their relationship and he wasn't going to let her get away with it. He watched her squirm with a peaceful satisfaction.

"Please baby, I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me."

"I need a minute!"

"Tony please say you won't leave me!"

"Excuse me." He walks away from her, pulling open the door and bolting back into the chapel.

* * *

In a small room in the back of the chapel Merlin, Elyan, Lance, Gwaine, Mikey, Gillii and Elyan's assistant are waiting for their cue from the priest when to enter the main part of the chapel. This is where Tony looks for Lance.

"Tony wait what are you doing?" Tasha rushes after him back into the building.

Tony spots Lance and calmly walks over to him making Tasha that much more nervous of what could happen next.

"Lance, ol buddy." Tony calls and Lance turns around and smiles at him only to receive Tony's fist connecting with his face. A punch he doesn't see coming.

Lance stumbles and falls backward blood running from his nose. "Tony! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I know." Tony charges him again but Merlin, and Elyan restrain him before he can strike again.

Lance's eyes pop open with shock as he realizes exactly what Tony knows. Holding his hands up in surrender, Lance tries to reason with an enraged Tony."She wants you! It's over between us, man clam down." Lance says to Tony slowly picking himself off the ground.

"You think that makes me feel better? I don't care you don't do that to a friend!" Tony yells.

"Hey cool it man what's going on?" Elyan asks holding Tony back, Lance stands up straight and starts backing away from Tony.

"This bastard cheated on your sister!" Tony tells him.

"He did what?" Elyan asks. "With who?"

Tony arches his eyebrows and Elyan knows exactly who.

"You slept with my sister and my cousin! You piece of shit!" Elyan exclaims letting go of Tony and charging at Lance himself. Gwaine, Mikey and Gilli rush over to restrain Elyan with the aid of his assistant. "You son of a bitch! Let me at him! Guys get off me now!"

* * *

Lance runs out of the back room of the chapel, through the main part of the chapel down the aisle, holding his bloody nose. Ignoring the shocked gasps of onlookers he makes his way outside, where he sees Vivian leaning inside the car with their son Micheal, preparing to take him inside.

"Give me the keys!" He orders Vivian. "No, no don't go in there we're leaving!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Vivian tells him calmly.

"You are my wife and that is my son you will get in this car right now!"

"He's not your son!"

"What!"

"He's. not. your. son. And I want a divorce."

"He's not mine?"

"Nope."

"You're lying!"

"Believe what you want. But think about it. Think about when Micheal was born. I told you he was early and you believed it. Micheal was 8 pounds 16 ounces. How on Earth could a child that big be born premature?"

"Fine I'll give you a divorce I never wanted you anyway. You little whore!"

"Oh you're one to talk sleeping with your best friend's wife." Vivian sits down in the back seat of the car sliding Micheal's shoes back on.

"I don't have time for this shit!" He takes off running as Tony burst through the chapel doors chasing after him.

Seconds later Elyan bursts through the doors. "Where is he? Where is Lance?"

"Hey hold on man." Gwanie charges out of the chapel behind Elyan. "He's not worth it."

"When I find him I swear I'll make him regret everything he ever did to hurt my sister! And then I'll-"

"Elyan?" Mithian comes around the side of the building she parked her car around back and came around because she heard him yelling.

"Mithian."

"Yeah are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." Mithian takes his hand calmly and he seems to relax just a little. He sighs anger rushing through his body like lightning, but Mithian just hold his hand quietly while he cools off.

"Okay no I'm not but I'm better now that you're here." He tells her and she smiles back at him bashfully. And they walk back inside together.

* * *

Gwaine exhales a sigh of relief. "WOW! Best and craziest wedding ever!" he exclaims to himself.

"Gwaine?"

_Oh lord._ He turns to find Vivian and Micheal walking up behind him. "Uh, hey Vivian I really should uh-"

"You don't have to make up some excuse to run off. I just wanted to apologize for everything."

"Oh."

"What I did was really messed up and selfish. You can't make somebody love you. I know that now." She adjust the strap of her purse. "I hope you can forgive me someday."

"I think I can, it's still a shock though. But yeah I forgive you. Hell I ain't never been a saint myself. There might be more than one little Gwaine running around out there somewhere." He says slightly ashamed." We all do shit-" He looks at Micheal whose eyes grow wide at the use of swear word. "I uh mean stuff were not proud of."

"I know that's right. And for me Lance was one of those things, Lance and I are getting a divorce. It's for the best really." Now I can focus on getting my self together. I've started phone consultations with a therapist, and when I get back home we have appointments setup for face to face discussions so I can get the help I need. I want to be a better mother to my son. And a better person for myself."

"I think that's great. I'm sure we all could use some therapy." They smile together. "Listen um, if you and Micheal ever need-"

"You really don't have to do that Gwaine. I don't want you trying to be in his life because you feel sorry for us." She hugs her son close. "We'll be fine. I have some money put back and Lance put some money back for Micheal that he can't take back, I made sure of that when we got married."

"Smart girl." He laughs.

"Nobody's ever called me smart before." She smiles." But thanks anyway we'd better get inside the wedding will be starting soon."

Gwaine holds the door open as Vivian and Micheal enter the building he enters the chapel behind them taking his seat.

* * *

Gwen pulls up at the chapel she's driven all over, to the nearby hotels and the airport, in search of Arthur and she can't find him anywhere. She overreacted in anger and she pushed away the one person that she needed the most. Her heart is heavy because she knows she may never see Arthur again and that thought is painful to her. When she arrives at the chapel and sees Tasha crying, and people moving about and gossiping, and Tony missing so she can only guess that the truth finally came out. Lance is mysterious unaccounted for, maybe Tony got a hold of him. Gwen thinks with a devilish smile.

* * *

Tony is still running after Lance wanting to giving him a good beat down but he has a head start and Tony is getting tired. A car pulls up beside him and slows down. The passenger side door opens.

"Get in Tony. You'll never catch him now." Arthur says watching Lance's retreating figure disappear beyond the hills.

"I look like a complete idiot don't I"

"Yeah kinda of." Arthur jokes and they both laugh. As Tony finally climbs into the car with Arthur.

"So this has been some wedding huh? Did you enjoy the Hamptons?"

"Yeah is was great."

Tony laughs bitterly. "You know last night I saw you and Gwen get into that argument. I didn't know what was going on but I actually felt sorry for you."

Arthur smiles sadly.

"I thought I was the luckiest guy in the world I got a great wife, beautiful son my life is perfect. I could have forgiven her if it was just some random dude. But not Lance that guy was supposed to be cool, you know?"

Arthur just listens quietly.

"I've had Tasha on a pedestal since, well since I put her up there. I believed she was so perfect and that she could do no wrong. Damn it, I've made such a mess haven't I?"

"The hardest thing's loving someone and having the courage, to let them love you back."

Tony nods quietly.

"Hey think of it this way, you go back and you forgive her, raise your son and spend the rest of your life, married to a woman who will do anything and everything to keep you happy, plus you get to have really great makeup sex."

Tony laugh and Arthur smiles. "Alright take me back, and thanks Arthur."

"No problem." Arthur turns the key to the ignition and drives back to the chapel.

* * *

When they arrive back at the chapel Merlin rushes outside to meet them he has private words with both Tony and Arthur then he goes back inside and gets Gwen. Merlin and Tony enter the chapel leaving Gwen and Arthur alone to talk.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I'm so sorry." They both blurt out together, then they laugh nervously.

Arthur takes a deep breath and steps towards Gwen." Last night when we were fighting, I thought this was over, and I didn't want us to be through. But I was going to take off and leave you alone just like you wanted but..."

He takes another step closer to her.

"But I can't get you outta my head or my heart Guinevere. I'd rather fight with you than make love with anyone else."

"Arthur I don't want to fight."

"Me either."

"I just um- "She pauses unsure of what to say next.

"I should get going." He moves away from her.

"What? No please don't go."

"I have to."

"I want you to stay. Please stay with me."

"Merlin made me his best man. And I'm not going anywhere." He bridges the gap between them and bends lower to kiss her on the lips. She places her hands on the sides of his head and pulls him closer, kissing him passionately. Finally they separate, smiling.

"We should get inside." Gwen says.

"After you milady." Arthur holds the door open as they enter the chapel.

**_A/N: I know not a lot of Guinthur/Arwen scenes but i actually had to resolve a lot of issues and drama that's been going on. I'm sure you understand but I promise the next chapter is loaded with tons and mountain loads of Arthur/Guinevere LOVIN!_**

**_ALSO AFTERNOONS WITH ARTHUR IS COMING ALONG NICELY! I'LL PROBABLY, MAYBE, HOPEFULLY HAVE THAT NEW STORY PUBLISHED NEXT WEEKISH! NOT VERY SPECIFIC I KNOW, THAT IS REALLY ALL I CAN SAY FOR NOW. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOU CONTINUED SUPPORT!_**


	23. Chapter 23: Lost without YOU

**_Chapter 23: Lost without you_**

**_A/N: This is late I know but, it's totally worth it. I promise you!_**

**_The wedding reception_**

"And now I present to you Mr. and Mrs Merlin Emerys." Elyan announces happily from the piano, he's playing a soft song as they happy couple shares their first wedding itself was truly magical. Freya looked like a princess from one of those Disney movies as she walked down the aisle, while Elyan softly played an instrumental version of For a Moment Like This, by Kelly Clarkson. Merlin looked very distinguished in his tux as he watched his bride gracefully make her way to him. There were tears from the bride and the groom as they exchanged their own personal vows. And when the priest gave Merlin permission to kiss the bride Merlin pounced on her kissing her passionately in front of everyone, as they all cheered. If a kiss like that went on a little bit longer they would have started their honeymoon right at the altar. Luckily, Freya had some restraint as she pulled away from her husband swatting at his arm playfully.

Eliane and Hunith are both still wiping tears from their as their children dance across the floor. Everyone watches in a shared happiness for Freya and Merlin. Those dance lessons certainly have paid off as Merlin gracefully sweep Freya around the ground dipping her gently, she blushes when he lifts her back up. After Elyan finishes playing everyone claps and cheers and then he invites everyone to get up and move to the dance floor. As he begins to play.

_Lost without you_

_Can help myself_

_How does it feel_

_To know that I love you baby._

_Lost without you_

_Can help myself_

_How does it feel_

_To know that I love you baby._

_Tell me how you love me more_

_And how you think I'm sexy baby_

_But you don't want nobody else._

Gwen rolls her eyes, she sees that Mithian has just come back outside from the house and Elyan is singing to her. "That song is not on the list." She stands up from the table preparing to tell Elyan off but, Arthur takes hold of her hand.

"Guinevere."

"Arthur what are you-"

"Shhh. Let him play. Dance with me."

"But-"

"Guin-E-ere."

"Okay." She lets him lead her to the dance floor as their hips begin to sway to the music. She drapes her hands around his neck as his hands hold and caress her hips holding her close and tight.

"I've always loved this song." Gwen admits.

"Me too. I think it's a perfect song for us. It express exactly how I feel about you."

Gwen blushes now. "I feel the same way."

"You do?"

"I care for you Arthur. I more than care for you, I'm in love with you."

"Guinevere I love you too. And I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too Arthur."

"Yeah and I'm glad to know you feel the same way. Because I quit the business."

"Really? You did? When?"

"Yeah I quit, I called Cowboys for Angels and told them this morning on my way back here, that I couldn't be an escort anymore."

"Wow, that's really great."

"I did it for us I want, no I need for us to be able to have something more. Something real."

"I'd like that. And I want that too."

"I will however have to get a job." She arches her eyebrow. "A job, that's not morally repulsive to you." He smiles and she rolls her eyes remembering that very awkward conversation."I need to pay off my student loans."

"I could take care of that for you. If you don't mind. How much do you owe?"

"I couldn't ask my girlfriend to pay off my student loans."

Gwen decides that she likes being called Arthur's girlfriend. She likes it a lot. "You didn't ask me I offered. Now how much?"

"It's quite a bit. Are you sure?"

"I am, now tell me how much you owe?"

"Well I have made payments on it each month but I think the total is somewhere around $400,000."

Arthur is looking at her face for a shocked reaction, which she doesn't show. She calmly nods her head and says. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah it's fine."

"It's fine? Guinevere that's a lot of money. How could you possibly -"

"Shut up Arthur. I said I'd handle it."

"You're sure about this?"

"Arthur I have that much in one of my checking accounts. Really it's fine. So hush."

"Yes ma'am." He teases.

"As long as you don't mind being a kept man." She flirts.

"No I don't mind at all actually." He moves in dancing closer." So does that mean you're like my sugar mama?" He asks flirting back.

She laughs taken aback by his forwardness. "Yeah sure except I'm _much, much_ younger than you are."

"By about four years."

"Yeah but you're still older."

"Alright, okay I'm older. Listen, I really appreciate you doing this Guinevere."

"It's okay I'm happy to do this for you. And you can tell me how grateful you are later."

"I'd rather show you how grateful I am, and I'd rather show you _now_." He arches his eyebrow so she gets his implied message.

Gwen's eyes open wide and she blushes at the thought. "Arthur!" She hisses embarrass that someone might have heard. "We can't not now. Not here."

"Nobody will even know we're gone." He grins wickedly.

"Arthur this is my sister's wedding, I'm the maid of honor, they'll notice. Beside people are everywhere if we are seen walking up to the mansion they'll surely catch us."

"No they won't. Trust me."

He spins her around gracefully and turns her body so that when she returns to her rear connects with his front. "Oh." She gasps as feels the beginnings of his arousal.

"Then we'll use the boathouse." He whispers deep and low in her ear.

"Mmm." She moans and curses, because he can make her so weak, and so hot all at once. She loves him for it. "Hurry." She walks forward, literally pulling him after her as they sneak away from friends and family to be alone in the boathouse.

"Shit I don't have the key, we can't lock the door. I gave it back to Merlin."

"I don't care." She moans kissing him passionately, they begin to peel each others layers of clothing off their lips separating once, to slid her dress over her head. While the garment is being removed his lips finds other places on her body to kiss, lick, bite and taste.

He traces a path down her body, on a collision course for that place on her, that is literally pulsing to be touched. He swirls his fingers over her and she arches her body up into his movements she is wet and ready.

"I think that's quite enough foreplay. I need you now." She grips his shoulders trying to position him over her entrance.

"God I love it when you're all forceful."

"Then get your ass up here."

"My pleasure." He laughs and does as she says and climbs over her.

He lies her back on the bed gently he enters her and soon the sounds of their lovemaking are all that can be heard.

* * *

**_Thirty minutes later_**

"Alright everyone it time to toss the wedding bouquet!" Eliane calls out on the microphone. "Ladies line up here." She points to just below where Freya is standing. Freya turns around and can't see her maid of honor.

"Where is Gwen?" Freya asks.

"Gwen? Gwennie?" Elaine calls out over the microphone. "Has anyone seen Gwen?"

And so the search begins everyone spreads out checking the house and the gardens for Gwen.

"It's funny because Arthur is missing too." Morgana says to Morgause who has decided to search with her. They walk around the grounds and come across the boathouse. As they get closer they can hear a steady, rhythmic banging and moaning.

"Oh yes."

"Mm-mm."

"Who is that?" Morgause starts listening quietly.

"Yep it's Gwen and Arthur."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh Arthur!"

"Mh Guin-E-vere."

"Yep pretty sure." Morgana smiles.

"We should go." Morguase suggests.

"No wait the last time I heard them, Arthur was only giving her a massage."

"Okay but that." Morguase points to the boathouse."Doesn't sound like no massage."

"They were loud like, that last time. I just need to check."

"And you can't just go bursting in there."

"I won't. I always knock."

KNOCK.

KNOCK.

KNOCK.

The drumming and the moaning stops suddenly.

"Gwen?" Morgana calls out.

Gwen sighs then, coughs to clear her throat. "Um... yes?"

"Freya's getting ready to throw the bouquet and they're calling for you."

Morgana can hear quiet whispering of a conversation, between Gwen and Arthur inside.

"Is Arthur giving you another foot massage? Can I come in?" She asks hand tapping on the door knob.

"NO!" Both Arthur and Gwen shout together.

"Okay, okay. I'll just tell them to start without you." Morgana says as Morgause laughs at her quietly. "I'm leaving now, and I'll keep everyone away."

No reply from inside the boathouse.

"How much longer are you gonna be? It's been over thirty minutes." Morgana questions

"GO AWAY!" Both Gwen and Arthur yell.

"Alright just asking." Morgana and Morguase return to the wedding reception without the maid of honor or her date.

* * *

"Well?" Elaine asks.

"Well what?" Morgana wonders.

"Where is Gwen?"

"Oh um... she uh..."

"Where is she?"

"She needed to lay down for a while." _Shit stupid excuse Morgana, though she might be laying down depending their position._ She mentally kicks herself.

"Oh is she okay?"

"Oh yeah she's more than okay. I mean um, Arthur is taking care of her." _Crap that's not really any better._

"That's nice that Arthur is a good man for Gwen. He couldn't be more perfect than if she ordered him from a catalog or online."

"Um yeah, sure." Morgana tries not to laugh.

"Well I told her to hydrate. You can let yourself get too hot in this kind of weather."

"I'm sure Arthur is going to help her cool off."_ Damn it._

_How did this conversation with Gwen's mom get so suggestive? Okay enough awkwardness for one day._

"Frey should probably start without her, um them."

"Yeah you're right. Besides with that Arthur around I'm not sure she'll need it. Fingers crossed." Elaine walks off instructing Freya to go ahead and get ready to toss the bouquet.

* * *

"All right ladies line up! It's time for Freya to throw the bouquet!"

The single women all make a mad dash pushing and shoving wanting to be the lucky woman to catch the bride's bouquet. Freya stands on the stage and turns her back to the crowd she tosses the bouquet behind her excited for who might catch it.

As the flowers soar through the air women are jumping and acting all kinds of ignorant in hopes of catching the coveted bride's bouquet. Mithian is helping out by carrying some of the wedding gifts to the table. She almost drops the boxes as the floral missile lands right on the topmost box. Everyone cheers except those bitter women who were fighting to claim Freya's flowers.

Mithian sets the boxes down on the table and observes the flowers. And she looks over at Elyan, it no secret to anyone that the two of them have been getting cozy over the past few days. Mithian gazes up at him leaving the stage with a smile on his face.

"You caught it. Congrats."

"Congrats?"

"Yeah it think it's wonderful."

"Really the perpetual bachelor?"

"Hey who knows maybe one day I'll find that one girl who can make me change my ways and settle down."

"Hmm, maybe."

"Maybe I've already found her. If I can get to know her better."

"Perhaps." She winks at him and walks away to collect more packages.

Little do they know Eliane has been eavesdropping and she has heard the whole conversation.

"Thank you Lord." She says looking up into the heavens.

* * *

**_Forty-Five Minutes Later_**

Arthur and Gwen return to the reception to find people laughing, talking, eating and enjoying the festivities. They spot Merlin and Freya sitting together completely absorbed into one another. They look so happy and Gwen is happy for them. The looks Merlin is giving her sister she's quite certain that she'll be an aunt in no time. Holding Arthur's hand she heads in their direction to congratulate them when she is intercepted by her mother.

"Gwennie sweetie. Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine mom."

"Because Morgana said that you went to lie down for a while."

Gwen blushes and Arthur turns to around pretending to wave at someone else to hide the blush on his face too.

"Yeah I rested a little bit." _Not a complete lie._ She thinks.

"Well take it easy honey. Get some water or something cool to drink. You look little worn out. Are you sweating?"

Gwen place a hand on her brow, it's damp. "Oh I uh..."

"Gwennie I need you to help me change." Freya calls out rescuing Gwen from and awkward situation.

"Oh I should go help Frey she needs me." Gwen excuses herself and Arthur walks away with her. "Frey you don't even know how much I owe you. You just saved us from mom's interrogation."

"Oh I know what you too were up too."

Gwen and Arthur's eyes open wide with surprise. "How do you know? Who told you? Morgana?" Arthur asks.

"Well I didn't know anything for certain, but you two being gone for so long and Arthur's almost confession just now, I figured it out."

"Smart ass." Gwen teases.

"Anyway come help me get out of this gown this train is driving me nuts." She laughs.

"Alright come on." Gwen says gathering her sister's gown.

"I'll go over and chat with Merlin." Arthur says.

"Okay see you later." Gwen calls as she helps her sister walk back to the main house.

* * *

In the privacy of the bedroom Gwen helps Freya change clothes.

"So what did I miss?" Gwen asks unzipping Freya's wedding gown.

Freya smiles." Well there was a pretty huge scuffle over my bouquet and you'll never guess who caught it?"

"Who?"

"Mithian."

"Are you serious?" Gwen asks.

"I wouldn't lie to you." Freya states honestly stepping out of her gown.

"So is Elyan running for the hills now?" Gwen questions as she takes Freya's wedding gown.

"You won't believe it but no, he actually been closer to her after she accidentally caught it. What has gotten into him?" Freya picks up her party dress and slips it on.

"Well we had a little talk."

"Did you threaten him?" Freya asks laughing.

"No I didn't. I just told him to treat her like a lady."

"Well whatever you said it worked. I've never seen him like that over anyone."

"I know. I think it's sweet. But enough about them what do the newlyweds have planned?"

"Well." Freya said her eyes lighting up and a smile coming to her face. "Merlin and I planned a one month honeymoon getaway."

"Shut up." Gwen squeals with excitement.

"Yeah girl one whole month. We both saved up vacation time it's gonna be awesome."

"I bet. The two of you humping like rabbits for a whole month."

"Shut up." Freya tosses a pillow at her sister. "What about you and Arthur?"

"Girl we're just taking it day by day."

"He loves you, you know."

"Yeah I know, I love him too."

"I'm happy for you, Sis."

"Thanks Frey I'm happy for you and Merlin too." Gwen hugs her little sister tight.

"Thanks Gwennie." Freya says picking up her veil and other bridal accessories to put them away.

"I'll get that, you go on down I'm sure Merlin is waiting for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course go on girl."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Freya smiles as she heads out the door leaving Gwen to carefully put away all of her items.

* * *

After Gwen has carefully stored away all of Freya's belongings she opens the door to find Morgana standing outside it.

"So?"

"So what?"

"How was he?"

"Oh my god Morgana you are so childish."

"I never claimed to be otherwise. So?"

"God it was amazing! he is amazing! I've never been with anyone who made me feel so good!"

"Damn girl you got it bad don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You finally fell for him." A statement not a question.

Gwen just smiles.

"About time."

"What are you talking about?"

"I haven't seen you and Arthur together the whole time you've been here but I knew when I saw the two of you at the beach he was in love with you."

"Really? Since the beach?"

"Really. Didn't you know?"

"No I had no idea honestly."

"Girl the love he has for you was so obvious a blind man or _woman_ in your case should have seen it."

"I just thought it was all an act. That he was just doing his job."

"That ain't no act. Speaking of his job, are you going to tell your family?"

"There's nothing to tell he quit."

"Are you serious? That's great girl."

"Yeah he told me a little while ago."

"Oh so that was what all the _celebrating_ was about."

"Morgana!" Gwen laughs giving her best friend a playful shove.

"Well I am glad that I could help."

"Really. You're just gonna take credit for everything?"

"Hell yeah! And I want all your children to call me Auntie Morgana."

"You're not their aunt."

"I'm as good as."

"Alright fine. I'm not gonna argue with you about hypothetical children. You can be Auntie Morgana."

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me I have to pee." She makes a mad dash for the nearest bathroom and Gwen laughs at her amusing friend. She stops by the guest room she stayed in and retrieves her wedding gift for Freya and Merlin. As she descends the last step a hand reaches out and grabs her suddenly. She gasps at the swift movement almost dropping her package.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Arthur replies a smile creeping onto his face.

"Arthur." She smiles back at him, setting her gift on a nearby shelf as she walks over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you."

"How long have you been down here?"

"Um." He thinks pulling her into his arms. "When do you and Freya come to the house? About a minute after you left."

She laughs hugging him back. "You're hopeless."

"Hopelessly in love."

"I love you too Arthur."

"When did you know you loved me?"

"Um." She stops considering his question. "When you kissed me at the bar." She smiles. "I kept wishing that it was a real date." She laughs at herself. "God that's so ridiculous isn't it?"

"No it isn't."

"Why? When did you know you loved me?"

"From the moment you smiled at me on the plane and fell asleep on my shoulder."

"All that snoring? Very funny Arthur, tell the truth."

"It is the truth. Honestly I was considering telling you I couldn't work for you because I wanted to date you outside of work. When you smiled at me I felt my heart skip a beat. And when you fell asleep on my shoulder I knew that this is where you belong in my arms."

"Oh Arthur." She leans into him now and kisses him passionately, he tightens his grip in her waist and pulls her closer.

Eliane opens the front door steeping inside and almost calling out until she sees Gwen and Arthur. She quietly leaves and closes the door behind careful not to interrupt the loving couple.

"Thank you Jesus." She whispers as she walks back out to the wedding reception. The wedding after party is a blast Freya, Merlin and their wedding guests dance the night away.

* * *

**_After the Wedding_**

After the wedding Merlin whisked Freya away on a one month honeymoon traveling across Asia and Europe. They visited several major landmarks, went sightseeing and enjoyed the blissful pleasures of coitus in over twenty different countries. After returning home they were not surprised to find out that they would be expecting another member to their family in a few short months. The newlyweds couldn't be happier. The entire family is thrilled.

After the wedding Tony decided it was best for him and Tasha to separate for a few months. after their temporary separation Tony realised that he could never fully trust Tasha again, because of the affair with Lance. So they made their separation and Tony received custody of their son James and Tasha visits him on the weekends. Tasha's begging and pleading have convinced Tony that they should try to fix their marriage before calling it quits, they have recently started marriage counseling in hopes of reconciling their marriage.

After divorcing Lance and taking almost half of his fortune Vivian and her son moved to a new city to start over. Her counseling is going great and she's become a better mother to her son. She is still a single mother but the settlement money she got from the divorce is more than enough to take care of her son.

Lance never tried to reconnect with Tasha or Vivian. After the wedding it seems he disappeared until a year later he was caught up in a sex scandal that involved his boss's wife and rumors of money laundering. No matter what happens, some people never learn.

Gwaine decided to start dating. Serious dating. You know like a committed relationship and all that. He never really gave it a chance before. So he registered for a dating site and within weeks found someone who truly understands him, yep he's and started up a serious relationship with a lovely set of twins. Twins? Oh well, baby steps right?

Morgana and Morguse decided to get move in together. After dating for a whole year they were both ready to take their relationship to the next level.

Elyan and Mithian toke their time and get to know each other as friends. After a few months into their friendship Gwen discovers very amazing sketches of Mithian's fashion designs. It turns out that Mithian is actually a very talented fashion designer and Elyan is in need of a new clothing designer for his E-Smoove world tour. What are the odds of that? So Gwen lets Mithian go, to pursue her dreams in the fashion industry along, with a hefty compensation to start her own business. She leaves town and starts touring with Elyan.

After the wedding Gwen and Arthur went on their first date. Kinda backwards considering everything that's happened but everyone needs a first official date, so he asked her out and she said yes, of course. Their first date was wonderful, it was everything that either of them could hope for. So that night they toasted their one week anniversary together. That night that had a lot to celebrate at the joy of finally finding realising that they were meant for each other. Arthur surprised Gwen by ordering her favorite dessert Creme Brule.

**_NEW STORY ALERT! NEW STORY ALERT! NEW STORY ALERT! NEW STORY ALERT! NEW STORY ALERT! NEW STORY ALERT!_**

**_A/N: YEAH I'M STILL SHOUTING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED THE NEW STORY IS UP AND PUBLISHED. AFTERNOONS WITH ARTHUR IS A GO! I AM OVER THE MOON FOR THIS STORY IT'S BEEN BOUNCING UP AND DOWN IN MY HEAD FOR MONTHS AND THE FIRST CHAPTER IS UP! I CAN WAIT TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL!_**

* * *

**_author's Other Note: So technically this is where the movie ends at the wedding reception. (sadface) But you know I just can't leave it there. You know what that means BONUS CHAPTER! Okay so the last chapter will be posted next week (MAYBE) I'm halfway through writing it the last and final chapter. It will be called A Big Commitment and I think you know what that means. Yay! Once again thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting this story. It warms my heart to know that so many people are interested in this story. _**

**_author's Other Other Note: I really loved writing this chapter my favorite moment (besides the boathouse rocking, LOL) was when Gwen and Arthur left the boathouse to be greeted by her Mom, who told her she looked a little worn out. I literally screamed when that thought popped inside my head and I laughed like crazy when I typed that! What was your favorite part?_**


	24. Chapter 24: A BIG Commitment

**_A/N: Okay here it is the conclusion of Gwen's Wedding Date!_**

**_Chapter 24: A BIG Commitment_**

_**Four years later**_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Morgana questions Gwen for the hundredth time.

"Yes. I'm sure Morgana." Gwen replies patiently.

"I'm just saying this is a big commitment. You know."

"I know that."

"I mean this is huge."

"Morgana I'm sure this is what I want."

"You could just walk away. You don't have to go through with it."

"Morgana I would never do that!" Gwen replies rolling her eyes.

"I mean his stuff is going to be everywhere. And he'll never pick up after himself."

"I don't care, besides I don't expect him to clean up after himself. I love him!"

"Ugh."

"Morgana I thought you would support me on this?"

"I do. But you want to take care of him?"

"Of course I want to."

"Why?"

"Just because you have had some bad experience with-"

"Uh-uh don't even go there Gwen."

"What?"

"You know."

"Okay I'm just saying that they aren't all like that."

"Whatever."

"You hate them? Don't you? Because of what happened."

"What? No. Not really I just prefer to stay with my own kind that's all."

"Mm-mm. That sounds like hate to me."

"Alright let's get this over with."

"You are supposed to be my best friend to support me in my decisions."

"Okay I'm sorry. If you really want to do this I'm behind you 100%"

"Really?"

"Yeah just don't expect me to be nice to him or anything."

"Morgana look at that face and those eyes how could you possibly say no to that face."

"Easy." Morgana shrugs and leans in to face him." No. See it was that simple."

Gwen rolls her eyes.

"Hey babe what do you think of him." Gwen calls out to her husband.

"Oh he's perfect Guinevere." Arthur says walking over with their 18 month old daughter, Jasmine in his arms. "What do you think Jasmine? Do you want him?"

"Daw!" Jasmine replies smiling and clapping her cubby hands. "Daw!"

"Well I guess that settles it." Arthur smiles at his wife. "My princess gets what my princess wants."

"Okay." Gwen calls out to the pet shopkeeper. "Well take him."

"Oh excellent choice, the Bernese Mountain Dog. This breed is wonderful for children. and that little fella is a sweet as he can be." The old man smiles as he lifts the adorable tri colored puppy out of the viewing area.

"Dada, daw!" Jasmine points wanting to be put down on the floor to play with the dog.

Gwen takes the puppy and sets him down on the ground and Arthur sets Jasmine down beside him. Jasmine quickly tries to grab the puppy by his ears.

"Not so rough sweetie." Arthur calls kneeling beside Jasmine and showing her how to gently pet the puppy. He takes he tiny hands and guides them over his black, brown and white fur. The puppy wags his tail in excitement.

"Oh Arthur he's perfect." Gwen says standing beside him she hugs him and she stands and he wraps his arms around her waist.

"You're perfect." He kisses her on the lips, it's a quick sweet kiss since they are in public after all.

"I know." She teases, he moves to tickle her and she jumps out-of-the-way before he can.

Morgana walks over and carefully watches her niece (her pretend niece anyway) Jasmine. "Carefully now sweetie, he could be dangerous."

"So what's with Morgana and dogs?" He asks quietly,taking her hand and walking her out of Morgana's earshot, he is curious about her odd behavior.

"She claims she got attacked by one when she was younger."

"Oh that sounds awful."

"It's not as bad as she makes it out to be. She was seven when it happened we were staying at my Aunt house and her poodle got a little excited, the little thing jumped up on Morgana and scratched her leg. It was just an accident."

"Oh."

"Morgana ever the drama queen over reacted and has had an extreme vendetta against anything cute and cuddy ever since."

"Not even kitten?"

"Morgana refuses to associate with anything not human."

"Uh so what are we going to name him?"

"No idea."

"Well I'm sure if we put our heads to together we can come up with something." He says moving towards her he leans he head against her gently. She sighs enjoying having him so close. He can feel he warm breath softly caressing his lips and he can help but to kiss her, she kisses him back with equal passion. Somehow they have ended up at the back of the pet store. Alone. They break apart after a few moments. Only to have Arthur pull her back to place his lips on hers again. Guinevere and Arthur have enjoyed these past four years of marital bliss. They got engaged on their first date strangely enough was when Arthur choose to propose. Gwen would never forget it.

* * *

**_Four Years Ago_**

Arthur and Gwen arrived at the restaurant he opens the door for her and holds out her chair. Sitting down in a lovely v neck coral studded sheath dress she gazes over at Arthur as he takes his seat. He casually takes off his black suit coat as he reaches for her hands caressing them sweetly. She smiles lovingly at him, and he winks in response. The owner of the establishment Geoffrey Douglas known to all his customers as Papa Geoffrey, watches them with interest. His restaurant has been named the most romantic restaurant in town. And he has a keen eye for spotting a couple about to be engaged.

"Tom." he calls to the waiter "Come here please."

"Yes sir, Papa Geoffrey." Tom replies standing next to his elderly boss.

"Bring out our finest bottle of champagne I'm sure we have another proposal happening soon." He smiles nodding over to Gwen and Arthur.

"Yes Sir I'll get that right away." Tom leaves for the kitchens to get the requested bottle.

"Wow Arthur this is a really nice place. I've never been here before. You sure know how to treat a woman on the first date." She smiles.

"Yes well we need to celebrate us."

"And what are we celebrating?' She asks a sly smile on her lips.

"Our week anniversary of course."

"Of course. Well this is a lovely place." She says looking around.

"Well not to brag or anything but I was pretty much an expert at dating and relationships. Until..."

"Until what?' Gwen asks.

"Until I met the woman of my dreams who stole my heart. I knew when I met you that my life wouldn't be the same."

"Aww. Arthur that so sweet. I feel the same way about you."

"I just want you to know how much I love you Guinevere."

"I know you love me Arthur and I love you with all my heart."

"I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you." He stands up from his seat getting on one knee in front of her. Pulling a small burgundy box out of his coat pocket. He opens the box slowly to reveal her engagement ring.

She gaps in surprise as he kneels before her smiling. They had of course discussed the possibility of marriage especially after Freya and Merlin's wedding but she never expected him to propose days after her sister just got married.

"Guinevere will you marry me?" He asks her softly, all eyes in the building are focused on the two of them.

She places her hands on his face cupping his chin sweetly. They both know what her answer will be. "Yes. Arthur a thousands times my answer is yes."

He leans up and kisses her and she pulls him into her arms. All the dinners and restaurant staff cheer in celebration for the happy couple. That's when Gwen and Arthur realise they were being watched by everyone. Arthur slides the ring on Gwen's finger and smiles at their audience.

"congratulations." Papa Geoffrey says as he makes his way over to their table.

"Thank you." Gwen smiles up at the old gentleman.

"I'm Geoffrey Douglas the owner and this." He hands Arthur a bottle of champagne. "Is on the house."

"Wow. Thank you." He shows the label to Gwen and she smiles nodding her head. The good stuff.

"I've watched you two and I could just tell that either you two were celebrating your anniversary or there was going to be a proposal tonight. I have quite an eye for couples in love." He smiles at the two of them. "If you don't mind me asking how long have you been together?"

"Oh um well..." Arthur starts.

"No, no, no let me guess. Please."Geoffrey asks.

"Of course." Gwen smiles at the kind man.

" Being the owner of the most romantic restaurant in the city I really have an eye for this sorta of thing. Now let me see um, five years?"

"No not five years." Gwen says

"Three years?"

"Not even close" Arthur smiles.

"A year and a half I'm certain of it."

"We could just tell you. Are you sure you have an eye for this sort of thing?" Arthur teases.

"Arthur." Gwen playfully scolds him.

Geoffrey smiles. "No I want to guess one last guess. Okay I've got it. It's not uncommon for a couple to meet, fall in love and marry within six months. That's it you've been together about six months." He smiles confident in his answer this time.

"A few days." Arthur states trying to unnerve Geoffrey.

"A few days?" Geoffrey questions his eye threatening to pop from their sockets.

"Yep I barely even know her. We're practically strangers." Arthur adds teasing Geoffrey.

"Arthur." Gwen playfully chides him.

"Strangers?" Geoffrey's mouth opens and closes like a fish gulping for air. He doesn't even know what to say.

"We actually met last week." Gwen says smiling at Arthur and then Geoffrey.

The older man is shocked trying to understand. "Last week?"

"Un-huh and this is our first date." Arthur adds.

"So let me get this straight you met last week and you proposed the next?"

"Yes that's right." Arthur replies. "Sometimes you just know and I knew when I first met Guinevere."

"And when you feel as strongly as Arthur and I feel for each other. Guess we just couldn't wait." Gwen admits.

"Call me old-fashioned but what about meeting each others family and friends? How do your folks feel about this?"

"My whole family loved Arthur, when they met him at my sister's wedding last week. I'm sure they will be thrilled when they hear the news that he proposed. especially my mother. Though they all think Arthur and I have dated for some months now."

Geoffrey opens his mouth to question why." It's a really, really long story." Arthur adds and Geoffrey nods confused as ever.

"Oh okay well, I uh, guess I'll just leave you to your meal then." Walks away shaking his head,_what an odd couple, lovely but odd._ He thinks.

Gwen smiles as Geoffrey walks away. Arthur laughs out loud as he swears he heard the man whispering something about. "just one week, seven days and their getting married? kids these days."

"Look what you've done to that man." Gwen playfully chastises Arthur.

"Come on you know it was funny." He says bucking his eyes wide and opening and closing his mouth just like Geoffrey.

"You're bad Arthur." Gwen scolds him trying not to fall for his silly behavior.

"I know. You love it. Don't you?"

"Hm."

"Don't you?"

She ignores him looking at her menu instead.

"Guin-E-ere." He whispers in her ear.

When did he even get so close. That man is a ninja.

"Yes I love it." He smiles happy that he can win her over so easily.

"Good."

"I'm going to go to the bathroom I'll be right back."

"Okay." Arthur says standing to help Gwen with her chair. He not so slyly lets his hands slide across her bottom.

"Arthur."

"What?" He plays innocent.

Shaking her head at her silly fiancé Gwen goes to use the restroom and washes her hands after she's done. As she is leaving the bathroom she hears someone whispering her name.

"Guinevere."

She looks around and sees no one.

"Guinevere."

"Okay that is not in my head."

"Guin-E-ere."

"Arthur?"

"Over here." She sees his blond head pop out of a door.

"Arthur what are you doing?" She asks walking over to him. He pulls her inside the small closet closing the door behind them.

"Celebrating." He pulls her body flush against his and kisses her deeply. His hands are everywhere at once her immediately go to his hair running her fingers through his blond locks.

"Mm Guinevere." He groans.

"Ah Arthur." She whispers as head lowers hitting that spot on her neck that make her go wild. Completely lost in each other neither one of them notice the closet door open.

"What are you doing in here?" A voice calls out.

Gwen and Arthur straighten their clothes and shamefully face Tom their waiter. The skirt to Gwen's dress hitched up to her thighs and her hot pink bra strap peeking out, Arthur's tie undone after being tossed to the floor and his shirt slightly open.

"You're not supposed to be in here." Tom scolds them.

"Sorry we got lost. We were looking for the restrooms." Arthur lies.

"The restrooms are over there. One for women and one for men."

"Tom what's going on?" Geoffrey calls out. "Oh!" He exclaims taking in the sight of Gwen and Arthur.

"We're sorry." Gwen admits completely embarrassed about being caught.

"Don't worry about it." Geoffrey smiles. "You just got engaged. You two have a lot to be happy about. How about I fix you two a nice meal to go. Desert included. If that's okay."

"That would be wonderful, thank you Papa Geoffrey." Gwen exclaims.

"Thanks." Arthur adds.

* * *

**_Present Day_**

In the back of the pet store Gwen pulls away from Arthur once more placing her hands against his chest in a weak attempt to keep him at bay.

"So you come up with a name yet?" Gwen asks a little breathless.

"No I think we need to try harder." Arthur grins leaning into kiss her, he simply can't get enough of her lips.

They are interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They turn to see the pet shop owner glaring at them. "What are you two doing back here? What kind of business do you think I'm running here?"

"Oh uh, we got uh distracted." Arthur replies.

"Sorry we're ready to pay for the puppy now." Gwen says walking Arthur back up to the front. What they see when they get back to their daughter and Morgana leaves them speechless. Jasmine is sitting on the floor and Morgana is cautiously watching her play niece. When Jasmine takes Morgana's hand and gently shows her how to pet the puppy just like Arthur had shown her minutes before. To everyone including Morgana's surprise she actually pets the pup.

"Wow, Morgana." Is all Gwen can manage to say.

"Oh hey." Gwen looks down at Morgana's hand still softly rubbing the puppy. "Yeah weird, but I guess they are as bad as I thought. How long have you two been watching."

"Long enough." Gwen answers.

"We saw Jasmine show you how to rub him."Arthur says.

Morgana rolls her eyes.

"Morgs it was really cute." Gwen adds.

"Huh, well it seems I can not deny my little niece anything. She wanted me to pet him so I did. And where were you anyway?"

"In the back." Gwen states.

"You got busted didn't you?" Morgana states knowing well what her friends were up to.

"Yep." Arthur replies happily.

"Again?" Morgana laughs.

**_A/N Part 2:I LOVE CUBBY BABIES! AND I LOVE FLUFFY PUPPIES! _**

**_Raise your hands if you thought that first bit was about Arthur? YEA! I'm sneaky like that. LOL!_**

**_So there it is folks four years together and Guinevere and Arthur still can keep their hands off each other. This concludes Gwen's Wedding Date, I have to admit it was a pretty wild ride. Sex buddies, Affairs, Baby Mama drama, Stolen sperm, Church fights. DAYUM! I'm quite certain most of the time I was just as surprised at the turn of events as you all were. Well over 230 reviews that a record high for me I'm so excited!_**

**_SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED THIS STORY!_**

**_SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED THIS STORY!_**

**_SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO POSTED A REVIEW FOR THIS STORY!_**

**_SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS STORY!_**

**_ALL YOUR LOVE, SUPPORT AND KIND WORDS REALLY HELPED THIS STORY DEVELOP AND EVOLVE._**

**_YOU ARE ALL MY CHERISHED MUSES! WISHING YOU ALL THE LOVE AND JOY OF THE UNIVERSE!_**

**_LOVE BLISSFULBEAUTY84 ;-)_**

**_A/N Part 3: I have written a delicious on shot for ELTHIAN aka (Elyan and Mithian) Who I have shipped like crazy! I decided to write a one-shot for them I hope you enjoy it. _**

**_A/N Part 4: If you are reading Afternoons with Arthur chapter three will be up soonish hopefully. I'm still working on the next chapter, it just doesn't feel ready yet. You know what I mean? As soon as it's feels done I'll publish it I swear._**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW YOU KNOW I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU!_**


End file.
